<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Daughter by PrinceofDarkness15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413519">The First Daughter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofDarkness15/pseuds/PrinceofDarkness15'>PrinceofDarkness15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Report (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CIA Agent Daniel Jones, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Tagging as i go!, Vaginal Fingering, protective daniel jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>59,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofDarkness15/pseuds/PrinceofDarkness15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Jones (The Report)/Rey (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Finished Works</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>REY ANDOR</p><p> </p><p>Every minute that passes, I seem to sink farther and farther down into the couch. I'm smaller, heavier, less noticeable. I'm not sure that I mind much. </p><p>The room is super noisy with music and people I don't want to talk to. I may be one of the most important people in the room, but I'm still new to the D.C scene. Right now, there aren't that many friendly faces, though I'm sure that will change quickly. Our parents might run the world, but the rest of us just wanted to get fucked up and have our fun while no one's watching.</p><p>I take a gulp of tequila from my crystal tumbler and glance sideways towards the hallway. Daniel just stands there like a stone mountain, his body half-obscured behind the wall, the other half visibly square towards me.</p><p>His eyes are a dark brown and seem to blacken when he's particularly pissed off. The rest of his features match his dark demeanor. </p><p>His neatly trimmed black hair does nothing to hide the earpiece he wears constantly. His skin is a that of ivory. His typical black and white suit is tailored perfectly to his muscular frame, and my gaze lingers where it shouldn't---the apex of his thighs.</p><p>I return my focus to my drink and take another sip. My head is already buzzing with the affects of the alcohol, but I don't care. I've been living and breathing my father's election for almost two years now. All eyes on us. All the right moves. </p><p>Flashing cameras, interviews, gossip, drama. At some point, my anxiety took over. And at some point I started using whatever means I could to temper it. The life a politician's daughter was one that I was used to, but nothing could have prepared me for the nationwide attention of the campaign. </p><p>Months of brutal, relentless attention. As much as I wanted him to win, I dreaded the life that we were signing on for. A new home in a new city, new friends, new everything.</p><p>The only plus was no one was going to be looking at me under a microscope that way anymore. At least not until the next election. Over the rim of the glass, one familiar face stands out among the group gathered in the large living area. Poe Dameron's curly brown hair is tight to hos scalp. He's tall with a olive complexion and a bright, practiced smile.</p><p>The more I drink, the more attractive he becomes. He doesn't seem like a bad guy, either. This is the third time he's invited me over to his penthouse. Once for another party, and once for drinks that could have led to sex. But of course, Daniel was banging on the door, telling me that I had to go home.</p><p>Well, not tonight. The inauguration buzz has died down, and my parents have settled into a routine that doesn't involve me. My mother's redecorating the Lincoln Bedroom, and my father has his finger on the pulse of the world.</p><p>No room left in it for me. No time for the daughter who tried to be perfect for them. I lift myself from the couch, steady myself on my heels, and move toward Poe. </p><p>He turns away from the person he's talking too---another senator's son, no doubt---and the corner of his mouth lifts into a smug grin. I match it, and by the time I reach him, he's alone.</p><p> "Hey there, stranger," I greet him in a sing-songy voice. </p><p>He trails his fingertip down my bare arm. "So how's the party? I feel like we haven't talked all night."</p><p> "The party is great. But you know what?" I hand my empty glass to him. "Sometimes talking is insanely overrated." </p><p>His lips part slightly as his gaze takes a journey from my lips to my tits and back up again. "You know what, you're absolutely right, Rey. I don't want to be inattentive to the needs of my guests. So, tell me, how can I make this night everything you want it to be?"</p><p>The suggestion in his tony is heavy and obvious. Unquestionably, I'm heading down a path that will lead us to his bedroom. And that's what I want. I want the tequila to numb the last of my inhibitions and I want to get fucked out of my mind.</p><p> "Perhaps we could find a quiet spot," I say.</p><p>I glanced back to Daniel, who's crossed the threshold into the room and has me in his crosshairs, as usual. His intense gaze has my breath catching. </p><p>Without a doubt he works out, and I'm guessing years of training has armed him with lethal skills that he'll never have to use following me around for the next four years. I'm trouble, but I'm not that much trouble....well, maybe I am.</p><p>I turn back to Poe and keep my voice low. "The problem is, I have a hard time getting any privacy these days."</p><p>Poe's focus shifts to Daniel, and then back to me again. His eyes are still and calculating. "Sure. Listen, the guest bathroom probably has a line. Why don't you use the one in the master at the end of the hall? It has a connecting room on the other side. I'll meet you there in few minutes."</p><p>I smile easily, because the tequila is warming me, and I want a man's hands on me right now at any cost. His plan sounds absolutely perfect. Without another word, I spin and head back toward Daniel, who is guarding the path that I need to take. I don't even bother acknowledging him or my plan in any way and slip past him.</p><p>I'm almost to the door at the end of the hallway when he says my name. It's low and clipped and sends a shiver down my spine. I spin toward him instantly, and he almost barrels into me. </p><p>I brace my hands against his chest, but I'm off balance. He lassos my waist with his arm and straightens me before I even have the chance to fall. "Sorry," he mutters, but there's no genuine feeling behind the word.</p><p>He steps away, regaining a professional distance between us. I blink a few times because I can't remember another time when he'd touched me that much. A subtle touch here or there to guide me through a crowd, but nothing that demonstrates his strength, his warmth....I'm probably just revved up in anticipation of being with Poe, but I feel al the blood in my body just rushed between my legs.</p><p> "It's no problem," I say wistfully. God, I'm just about ready to fuck anything with a third leg right now.</p><p> "Where are you going?" His unfeeling tone brings me back to reality. He's only here to protect me and kill every chance I have at fun. </p><p>I take another step back. "I'm going to the bathroom. There's a line at the other one."</p><p> "I don't think you're supposed to be in there." He nods toward Poe's bedroom door.</p><p>I roll my eyes at him. "Dan, I've been here before at Poe's invitation, as you well know. I don't think he cares if I use his fucking bathroom."</p><p>Daniel's jaw hardens, and he resumes his normal posture. Legs wide, hands clasped together. Cold, silent eyes. "Fine." </p><p>I exhale with relief and hurry away before he even changes his mind. I'm so horny right now I can barely see straight. As I slam the door behind me, a door on the other side of the bedroom opens and Poe's there. He's head-to-toe smug white privilege, from his collared polo to his designer Italian leather shoes.</p><p>He'll never be my type, but this is my life. I'll probably end up marrying someone just like him. Might as well get used to it. For right now, though, I just need release.</p><p>I need to get out of my head, because the tequila's only done half the work. I walk toward him, he meets me halfway. His mouth is on me before I can say anything. He's all tongue and teeth. Bourbon on his breath.</p><p>Awkward grasps that have my body tensing despite the fact that I asked for this. He nudges me to the edge of the bed and has his hand on the prize, groping me roughly over my panties. My arousal doesn't belong to him, but I try to ignore that and kiss him back.</p><p>I just need to disappear and forget this warped existence of mine for just a little while. Can he give me that? Maybe he's a better lover than his foreplay skills suggest. </p><p>He takes his hands off me long enough to unzip his slacks. Uncertainty falls like a stone in the pit of my stomach when he whips out his dick. It's long and thin and dark, just like it's owner. "You all good?" He's got his hands on my hips again, pushing me firmly into the mattress. </p><p>I swallow and find my courage. "Turn me around."</p><p>He smirks. "You like it like that?"</p><p>I nod, because I'm not sure that I want to see him when he's fucking me. I can think of something or someone else this way. Daniel. With his strong hands and eyes like a cold December morning. I gasp when Poe takes me out of my fantasy, spins me around, and yanks my dress up over my hips.</p><p>He's rough in his motions, but I take two fistfuls of the blanket and brace myself for whatever he wants to do to me. I wait for him to pull my thong out of the way when instead he takes a handful of my hair and tugs it painfully.</p><p>I bite my lip to stifle my objection to his roughness. Smack! I yelp the second his hand makes contact with my ass. I struggle to get out of his grasp, but he's stronger than I am.</p><p>Tears well up in my eyes. He slaps me again, harder this time, and his fist tightens in my hair. </p><p> "Poe....no....don't."</p><p>He's yanking my thong to the side.<em> No, not like this....</em></p><p>I put my hands behind me, trying to push him away so we can end this before it even begins. I'm stone sober now, my heart racing with panic. </p><p> "I'm sorry, baby. I should have told you...I like it really rough. All the girls want it this way now. You'll see...."</p><p>Before I can even beg him to stop, a thunderous banging on the door freezes us both. "REY, OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!" </p><p> "Jesus Christ, tell him you'll be out in a minute. I won't take too long."</p><p>I shake my head even though it hurts to. I don't want this anymore. I don't want him anymore. "We should stop, Poe."</p><p> "Nah, this guy's cockblocked me for the very last time tonight."</p><p>I feel Poe's fingers against my pussy, and I can't help it. I scream. <em>Bang! Bang! Crack!</em> The sounds of the party carry into the room when the door then busts open. Daniel kicks it closed behind him, but it won't latch because the wood from the jamb is lying in a dozen splinters on the floor. </p><p> "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HER NOW!"</p><p>Poe immediately releases me and starts backing away from Daniel's approach. He puts his dick away fast, and then his hands are in the air in surrender. "Hey, man, she fucking asked for it."</p><p>Daniel looks at me for a second. I yearn for his compassion, but his expression is hard and unfeeling as it always is. It's enough to push my years over. He slides his intense focus back to Poe again.</p><p> "It doesn't look like she asked for it." He takes Poe's shirt and shoves him against the wall with a thud. </p><p> "You can't touch me!" Poe's eyes are wide. He's scared to death, and for good reason.</p><p>A twisted sneer curves over Daniel's lips. "Are you sure about that, pal?" His tone is low and lethal.</p><p> "Let's just go, Dan. I'm sorry. This is my fault." I barely recognize my own voice. It's watery and weak. I'm an idiot. So fucking stupid. </p><p>My words are enough to end this increasing tension between the two men in the room. Poe's still shaking as Daniel releases him and comes toward me. I've pushed my dress back down, but I don't feel like the same person who came into this room moments ago.</p><p> "Come on," he says quietly. "Time to go home."</p><p>I nod and let him wrap his arm around me and coax me toward the door. "You're going to pay for that," Poe calls after us.</p><p>Daniel stops and turns his head back. "I'm sure the senator can take care of it. Because if her father hears about this, that door will be the very least of your problems." </p><p>********</p><p>More tears fall. I should care that every reckless act is a threat to my father's image, but I barely know the man now. Everyone's too wrapped up in power mongering to even notice me or care what I'm doing. Daniel guides me swiftly through the hallway, past the party and through the front door.</p><p>I close my eyes and turn my face into Daniel's chest. I feel like everyone can see Poe's hands on me. Have I ever felt so violated? </p><p>A second later, we're taking the elevator down and Daniel ushers me into a limo waiting just outside. I'm still in his arms once we're inside. I usually ride alone, but I'm so grateful that he's here right now. </p><p>The vehicle moves and tense silence stretches between us. My eyelids flutter open and for a few seconds, I take it all in. Daniel's possessive hold on me. His cool masculine scent drifting over my senses. </p><p>It's irrational after what Poe just did to me, but the arousal that burned from Daniel's earlier touch is now back in fully swing. The tears has passed, and somehow being cocooned in his embrace is the most intoxicating thing that I've ever experienced. Maybe because I've been so deprived of touch, of attention. </p><p>And I crave more of it....I shift so that more of our bodies are touching. My thigh presses against his. My chest aligns tightly with his torso. When I look down, my breath catches. Daniel's erection is unmistakable.</p><p>The ache between my thighs can't be ignored either. I lift my gaze and try to rationalize Daniel's hard expression with his body's reaction to me.</p><p>Had I misread him all this time? Does he feel what I feel? Only one sure way to find out.....I slowly drag my hand from his chest down to the strained fabric by his thigh. My lips part with wonder when I feel his heat and girth under my palm. That quickly, he snatches my wrist and lifts it away.</p><p> "What the fuck are you doing?" His voice is a cold snap against the comfort he's given me.</p><p>I feel like I have experienced whiplash. Who is he? "You want me, Dan."</p><p>The muscles in his jaw bulge, but he says nothing. I struggle to free myself from his grasp, but he doesn't let me go. He tightens his hold, and somehow it's the perfect amount of pressure to make me dizzy with need.</p><p>The heat between my thighs is almost unbearable. "Take me, Daniel." I beg. </p><p>His facial expression relaxes a fraction, and he shakes his head slightly. "You're drunk, Rey. The reasons don't end there."</p><p>I frown, frustrated as ever. "Poe didn't care and neither do I."</p><p> "Not sure if you've noticed it, Rey," he says each word clearly, as if I'm a small child. "but Poe and I don't have a lot in common."</p><p> "Believe me, I noticed."</p><p>I stare up into his dark eyes, trying to communicate that this attraction didn't just crop up in the past twenty minutes. Daniel's been protecting my family for months. How long has he wanted me?</p><p>I focus on his lips. I lick mine as I try to imagine how they might feel against me. Is he soft and gentle, or intense and passionate? What does he taste like?</p><p> "Kiss me. Just once," I whisper. I have to know how he feels.</p><p> "Rey...." His suit jacket tightens as he pulls in a slow breath. "This is too dangerous."</p><p> "Please." The word is a whimper. I know he won't give me everything that I want tonight, but maybe he'll give me just this one thing.</p><p>God help me, I need something to channel all this sexual energy toward. He releases my wrist and cradles my face in his palms. My heart is pounding at his unexpected tenderness. My body is pulsing with anticipation and pleading for more contact.</p><p>I can't wait anymore. I push up in the seat and press my lips against his with a desperate moan. I expect him to push me away, but instead he opens his mouth against mine and suddenly we're fully engulfed in the most intense kiss of my entire twenty-two year old life. He's nothing like Poe.</p><p>He gives just as much as he takes. He seeks and savors. He tastes sweet and smoky. His movements aren't rushed. If anyone's rushing here, it's me, because I'm desperate to feel more of him and get him inside me. </p><p>But his palms never leave my cheeks, and with them he angles me how he wants. Dipping and sucking and exploring every crevice of my mouth with his velvet tongue. </p><p>Good God, his tongue. If kissing was this good, I couldn't begin to imagine how he'd feel on my pussy. As if that very thought has a physical toe to my clit, a fresh burst of desire hits me, and I'm drenched with arousal. I deepen the kiss and shift to straddle him in the backseat of the limo.</p><p>I lower myself so that I can grind on his stiff cock. Maybe he'll take me right here....</p><p>I moan desperately against his lips. "Fuck me, Dan. I'm begging you!"</p><p>In an instant, our contact is broken. He rips our mouths apart and plans me back onto the seat beside him. We're both breathless, and I'm momentarily stunned by the lack of contact. I'm feeling cold and deprived, and I don't like it at all.</p><p>He drags his hand over his face and stares out the window. He speaks into the hidden microphone in his cuff, which communicates with the driver of this vehicle and the one that follows behind us.</p><p> "I'm switching vehicles at the next light."</p><p> "What are you doing, Dan?" I can't help the desperate pleading in my voice.</p><p> "The right thing." He doesn't make eye contact, but his voice has that icy final tone to it again. "Good night, Rey."</p><p>When he car stops, he's gone in an instant and I'm left alone, painfully aroused and aching and left wondering what-the-hell just happened between me and my personal CIA bodyguard. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DANIEL JONES</p><p> </p><p>I suck down a second cup of coffee, brush my teeth, and straighten my tie in the vanity mirror. Just another day at the office. Yeah, right.</p><p>My reflection stares back at me. He know I was almost balls deep in the President's daughter last night, and nothing in this world is going to erase those memories because they all felt too damn good. It's not unusual to get attached to the person I protect, but Rey Andor is different. </p><p>For over a year now, I've watched her transform from the picture-perfect daughter---a good girl--to a woman completely out of control. I've learned not to underestimate her. She's both clever and determined, always trying to find new ways to get into trouble even when I'm on her ass constantly.</p><p>But she can't hide the sadness in her eyes or the emptiness in her demeanor when she's trying so hard to be someone that she's not. She's not a slut, but she's trying it on for size. </p><p>I'm guessing it's to punish the family that has systematically cut her out of their daily lives. My job is to protect them all. Rey from herself, and her family from her damaging behavior. Last night, I almost failed them in doing so.</p><p>I walk through my apartment and belt on my holster. I haven't had to draw my weapon around Rey, but I got damn near close last night. The vivid memory of Poe Dameron getting ready to shove his half-hard dick into her has me seeing red instantly. The fear in her eyes was unmistakable. Whatever I'd heard through the door wasn't a cry of pleasure.</p><p>She was frightened, and I wanted to scare the life out of the little prick for it. I had my job to think of, though.</p><p>I sure as fuck wasn't thinking about it when I had Rey squirming all over my lap last night. Damn. I have to see her in less than an hour and hope to hell we can both pretend like it never happened.</p><p>I shrug into my jacket, grab for my keys, and head out. </p><p> "Coffee?"</p><p>Finn hands me my third cup as I enter the room.</p><p> "Sure, why the hell not? Thanks."</p><p>We're both dressed the same. Standard-issue Secret Service uniform, so no one misunderstands who's shadowing Rey wherever she goes. Doesn't deter as much as it probably should.</p><p> "Anything I need to catch up on?"</p><p>Finn shakes his head. He's got a couple of years on me, and it shows in his experience. "Nah, it's been surprisingly quiet. She was sleeping it off most of the day. Must have been quite a night."</p><p>I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "You know it."</p><p>He chuckles and sips on his coffee. If anyone knows what my daily life protecting Rey consists of, Finn Donovan does. But he'll never know about my indiscretion with her. Finn's been assigned to Rey since the move into the White House, so he knows her routines and behavior now. But I grimace to think about him having last night's shift. Would he have known Poe was hurting her?</p><p>He puts his cup down on the pretty silver server and straightens his tie. "Well, I hope you're ready for round two then."</p><p>I frown. "I beg your pardon?"</p><p>He chuckles again. "She's got another private party tonight. She's getting ready for it right now. Should be out soon."</p><p>I school my features and nod as if that's going to happen. "Have a good night, Finn. See you in the morning."</p><p>He lifts his eyebrows with a firm nod. "You too, Jones. Good luck, you're gonna need it."</p><p>He knows that Rey is a handful, but he's been here longer and treats her like a wayward best-friend. He doesn't want to fuck her. If he did....I'd probably have to kill him. I wait until he's left the room before I make my way toward Rey's bedroom door.</p><p>I knock loudly. After almost a whole minute, she opens it. Her eyes are tired but made up with dark black makeup that makes her bright hazel-green eyes stand out even more. </p><p>Her lips are stained red and glossy. She's wearing a tight black dress with boots that fold over the knee. My cock notices instantly, and I entertain a short played-out fantasy of her straddling me with only those boots on.</p><p>I lift my gaze to her eyes again. "Private party tonight?"</p><p> "Yup." She fluffs her wavy chestnut hair but her focus is on the floor.</p><p>I'm glad that she remembers her bullshit behavior at the party last night. I'm not as thrilled about her remembering our little rendezvous in the limo afterwards. </p><p> "I'm not so sure that's a good idea, especially after what happened last night."</p><p>She shakes her head, but avoids my eyes. "I'm fine. It won't be like last night."</p><p> "Sure it won't. So, let's chat, shall we?"</p><p>She rolls her eyes, and I have to take a deep breath to keep myself from berating her for acting like a spoiled-rotten brat. I put my hand on the door, silently communicating that we're not finished with this conversation. She turns into the room, and I follow her. Her quarters consist of a full suite, a large and opulent bedroom, an en suite bathroom, and sizeable living room.</p><p>She walks ahead of me through the living room and into her bedroom. The bed is covered in clothes, and a tray of food and drinks sits on the end of her table.</p><p> "How are you feeling this morning?"</p><p> "Not really sure why you'd care," she mutters.</p><p> "I care because I'm paid to care."</p><p>She doesn't say anything and carries on picking out jewelry for her night out. Then I realize how shitty that all must sound. Her parents don't care, and they're the ones who are supposed to.</p><p> "I'm sorry, that's not what I meant." I am sorry, but I hide all the emotion in my voice of pure habit.</p><p> "Just forget it, okay?" She turns toward me suddenly. "I don't need your sympathy, Dan. I don't need your fucking opinions."</p><p> "Oh so it's just my cock you want, huh?"</p><p>She narrows her eyes at me. "Excuse me?"</p><p>I walk toward her, my hands casually tucked into my pockets. "You just need my cock. Or was that just the booze talking through you last night?"</p><p>Her chest moves unevenly. "I can get laid whenever I want to. Maybe next time I will if you don't break down the goddamn door first."</p><p>I'm at arm's length, close enough that I can smell her expensive perfume. Her words send a white rage through me, but I don't dare show it.</p><p> "Maybe I won't," I say quietly. "And maybe you'll have someone like, Poe taking whatever he wants from you, and all you'll have left is the regret that you let it happen in the first place. That <em>I</em> let it happen because you said you wanted me to."</p><p>Her lips are tight, and I can almost see the sordid memory flash in her beautiful hazel eyes. "I didn't need you to come in and save me, Dan."</p><p> "No?"</p><p> "No, I could have handled the situation perfectly fine on my own." she snaps. </p><p> "You could?" I say, testing her.</p><p>Clearly it leaves an affect on her as I stand there, folding my arms, studying her reaction. She might not have noticed it, but I certainly have.</p><p> "Ah, you could. Because you think your strong enough to fend off a man who is twice your size and probably has never done any sort of thing like that to any other girl."</p><p>Little fucking devil. She's an adult, but I've never met one in more need of punishment. There's no one in her world to give it to her. No one's going to take the time to set her straight. No one's going to halt her crash course. By the time someone notices what she's doing to herself, her reputation will be compromised and God knows what she'll have been through. </p><p>Were my threats valid? Could I really sit back and watch it all happen? Could I stop caring so goddamn much? No. Fuck no.</p><p>This is likely about to be the worst decision of my entire life, but I'm stopping this shit, here and now. And I could lose everything if it goes wrong.</p><p> "You're not going to the party tonight, Rey."</p><p>Her nostrils flare. "You don't get to tell me what the fuck to do, Jones. I say what I'm doing and what I'm doing is going to the fucking party."</p><p> "That's changing right now. Today and tomorrow and every day I'm hired to protect your life, you're going to listen me." </p><p> "Or what? You're going to go and tell on me? Tell me mom? My Dad? News flash, Dan. No one fucking cares what I do around here."</p><p> "I care. And if you disobey me, I'll redden your ass. I promise you here and now, I can do much worse than that if you push me and right now you're coming awfully close into doing just that."</p><p>She swallows hard and searches my gaze. I give her nothing but the face of a determined Dominant. My sexual proclivities have never crossed into work, but all that's about to change. </p><p> "You're out of your mind." She shakes her head and moves past me.</p><p>I beat her to the door, haul her against me, and take her mouth in a kiss that has me instantly remembering all of last night's temptations. Her anger melts, and I push her against the door as I close it. She groans at the slight shove of her hips against the hard surface.</p><p>I swallow the sound with another ravaging kiss. Her limbs tangle around me. I know I can take her right here, right now. But that's not what this is about. I pull back and spin her so her chest is against the door. </p><p>********</p><p> "Spread your legs for me, Rey."</p><p>She hesitates a second before shifting them a couple of feet apart. Perfect. </p><p> "Now, put your hands on the door."</p><p>Slowly she slides her palms up over the wood. Then, one by one, I tale her arms and fold them behind her back so I can secure them by the wrists with one hand. I lean in a fraction so I can feel her heat, but our bodies are only touching where I hold her.</p><p>Her fragrance settles over me, reminding me that she's a weakness. The way I feel about her....the way I've silently lusted after her for so long. I hover my lips over her neck. I want her so fucking bad. </p><p> "Do you trust me, Rey?"</p><p> "Completely. You know that." She answers without a shred of hesitation or doubt. </p><p>I'll do anything to protect her, and she knows it too. But am I really protecting her? I lick and kiss my way up and down her neck. She sighs and shifts restlessly against me, but she's got nowhere to go. I suck one particular spot. Not enough to make a mark, but just enough to make her shudder against me. Then I bite the overworked area.</p><p>She sucks in a tiny breath and then exhales a soft groan. The sound travels right down to my dick, which is instantly hard for her. </p><p>I want to pull her tight against me and torture the ache in my pants with more of her touch. But I have to stay in control. I tighten my grasp around her wrists and she whimpers and leans back, trying to bring our bodies together.</p><p> "Are you fucking wet for me, Rey?"</p><p> "Yes."</p><p> "Show me."</p><p>She stops breathing, and I release her. She turns and leans back against the door. Her chest is flushed pink, and her neck is red from my mouth's assault. </p><p> "You have a real tendency to lie. Show me you're wet, or I won't believe you." She blinks once and reaches for the hem of her dress. She doesn't move on any farther than that. "I've seen you in far more compromising positions, Rey. Now lift up your dress and show me." </p><p>Her breathing becomes ragged. She lifts the black fabric up to her hips and pushes the tiny scrap pf panties down. I'm so aroused I can barely keep focus on her movements.</p><p>Her hands frame the patch of dark hair between her thighs, making a V. <em>Open up for me...open up....</em>I chant the plea inside my head. Suddenly, seeing the pink petals of her wet pussy is the only thing I truly care about. Still, she hesitates. </p><p>I shrug out of my jacket, undo my tie, and unbutton the top of my shirt. I glance at her and note the lust in her heavy-lidded eyes.</p><p> "Would you like me to fuck you?"</p><p>She exhales sharply. "Yes."</p><p> "Are you going to that party tonight?"</p><p> "No."</p><p>A satisfied smile tugs at my lips. "Those are both good answers. Now, pretty girl, I need you to spread your pussy for me so I can see exactly where to fuck you and how hard. I need to see how wet you are."</p><p>Her eyes close and her head falls back against the door. "Oh, God...."</p><p>Slowly, I come to her. I put a hand on the door beside her head and lean in to whisper against her skin. "I'm a lot bigger than any of those college pricks you've had before. If you're not wet enough for me, I'm going to have to tease some more out of you. Then I'll fuck you slow until I know you can handle more."</p><p>I trail my touch from the beautiful column of her neck down to her chest where her breasts heave under the bust of her dress. I yank it down swiftly, revealing her gorgeous tits.</p><p> "And if you're drenched, Rey, then I'm going to fuck you very hard and very fast. You're going to cum. I'm going to cum. And then we're going to do it again, until you're so blissed out from my cock that you can't think about making any manner of bad decision tonight. Do you understand?"</p><p>She nods. Her entire body is trembling now. I hush her softly before taking one rosy nipple between my fingers and add pressure until she whimpers.</p><p> "Show me."</p><p>Doing exactly as I asked, she spreads her leads a little wider and pulls her lips apart so I can clearly see the inner folds of her pussy. She's so fucking perfect. </p><p>She gives me a little more, trailing her fingers to her opening and dragging its moisture up over her clit. There's no doubt about it. She's soaking wet for me. </p><p> "That's my good girl," I rasp out, because I can barely fucking breathe. "That pussy is all fucking soaked, ready for my cock to slide home." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>REY ANDOR</p><p> </p><p>His eyes own me. His gold irises darken to a color I've never seen before. Panting with anticipation, I drop my hands beside my body and fall back against the wooden door. I'm captivated. I can't look away.</p><p>Without even breaking our connection, he leans in until his mouth is hovering above mine. Then he inches his hand ever so slowly downward, stopping once he's cupping my sex. "Do you know what I do to good girls, Rey?"</p><p>The heat of his breath against my mouth sends a delicious shiver through me. I shake my head, my eyes fluttering. My voice barely registers above a whisper. "N-No."</p><p>He presses his fingertips against my swollen, throbbing clit. "I make them cum....hard."</p><p>Without warning, he sinks his long, thick fingers into me, stealing my breath as he deepens his reach. My lips fall open with a gasp. </p><p> "So, can you be a good girl for me?" He breathes the words against my mouth between thrusts. I nod quickly as he finger fucks me with masterful determination. Harder. Faster. Deeper. </p><p>My body surrenders to every skilled movement. As he quickens his pace, the heavy ache in my core intensifies. I crave more than his fingers, but the chance to bet him for it slips away. My inner walls are already tightening around his penetration. </p><p>I need this orgasm more....I fist my hands into his shirt, wrinkling its starched white perfection as my climb nears his crest. </p><p> "That's it. Give it to me," he rasps. </p><p>The heavy authority in his voice pushes me over. With a trembling bottom lip, I lose myself in the darkness of his irises, allowing the fierce climax to overtake me. </p><p> "Oh my fucking God!" I shudder against me as I cum hard on his hand. </p><p>He lifts his fingers to my lips, slowly coating them with my arousal. Then, in one delicate sweep, he drags his earing tongue across my mouth. He sucks in his bottom lip, and then licks his fingers clean.</p><p> "You're too fucking delicious not to share." </p><p>He leans in again, crashing his soft mouth against mine. With one swipe of his tongue, he allows me to taste my own flavor. The act is raw and erotic, unlike anything I've ever experienced before with a lover. I began unfastening his pants, suddenly desperate to have him inside me, but Dan seizes my wrists, surprising me. The ache in my core throbs. I let out a whimper and bow toward him.</p><p>A dangerous look flashes across his face---something calculated, something dark and unreadable. Before I can draw my next breath, he spins me around so I'm shoved flush against the wood grain of the door. </p><p>He pins me with his weight, grinding his massive erection against my bare ass. "I really should make you earn it this time." A shiver radiates down my spine at the feel of his hot breath against my ear. "Beg for me, Rey."</p><p>My heart races wildly. The anticipation is killing me. "P-Please."</p><p>He lifts his weight off me. Yes, he is finally going to fuck me--<em>Whop!</em> His palm meets my ass with a painful sting. "Beg me like you fucking mean it!"</p><p>His voice is hard and sharp like the slap. I'm damn near programmed to rile when he tries to tell me what to do. But this is so very different....He is different. </p><p> "Please, Dan. I'm begging you."</p><p>Whop! Whop! "Please what, Rey? Tell me what that greedy little cunt of yours wants."</p><p>The bite of pain is surprisingly exquisite, heightening my need to epic proportions. My palms are slick against the door. My pussy pulses with the memory of his fingers. My head buzzes with fantasies of him taking me completely, shoving into me with the fierceness his tone promises.</p><p>Have I ever been more desperate for this kind of possession? </p><p> "Please, Dan, take me! I need you. I've wanted this for so long."</p><p>The words tumble from my lips---admissions I never realized until this moment. <em>Who the hell am I?</em> A good girl. Daniel's good girl?</p><p>He trails his palms over my ass, never making a sound. Knowing his touch without his intention is absolute torture. "Take me...please." I whimper, praying that he'll have pity on me.</p><p>A low growl erupts from his lips. He's going to give me what I want---</p><p>A loud knock shakes the door in front of me, startling both of us. I almost scream, but Daniel clamps his hand over my mouth to silence me just in time. In one swift move, his free arm snakes around my waist and hoists me backward against his solid, muscular body. </p><p>Our sudden closeness stirs the unsatisfied ache that lingers, heavy and deep in my core. I'm pulled so close against him that I can hear his name when it comes through his earpiece. </p><p> "Jones? Do you read me?"</p><p>Daniel releases me slowly and steps back. When I turn, he places a finger over his lips. He brings his arm up to his mouth, presses something on the cuff of his shirtsleeve, and speaks into a concealed microphone.</p><p> "This is Jones. Can you repeat that last bit again, please?"</p><p>Fuck my life. Feeling defeated and too exposed, I tug my dress back into place. When I glance up, Dan's slate brown eyes are locked on me. Just like that, he's back to the Daniel I know. Cold. Emotionless. Pissed off.</p><p> "Roger that," he says. "The First Daughter and I are en route now." He drops his arm back to his side and begins to button up his shirt. "Hurry up and change out of that outfit. You parents want to see you ASAP."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DANIEL JONES</p><p> </p><p>She's the President's daughter, for fuck's sake. <em>What the hell are you thinking? Get your dick under control and focus on the job.</em> I silently scold myself as I follow Rey down the long corridor that lads to the sitting room in the central residence. </p><p>But I can't seem to stop thinking vividly inappropriate thoughts. I can still taste her pussy on my tongue. I can envision exactly where I planned to shove my cock into her willing body. </p><p>She walks ahead of me snug jeans and a loose top that falls off one shoulder. Every simple movements tempts me. I've only just begun to discover the treasures of her incredible body.</p><p>Guarding the First Daughter on the evening shift has put my extracurricular activities on quite a long hiatus. </p><p>I can't even remember the last time that I stepped foot in StarKiller, the underground sex club where Dominants like myself can keep their needs satisfied and in check. Tomorrow will be the first night I've had off in almost three months, and I've never needed it more than I do right now.</p><p>Things with Rey have gone way too far. Once I'm at the club, I'll dedicate every possible second to unleashing this pent-up frustration on a willing submissive. Someone who won't cost me my job and my sanity.</p><p>I take a deep breath. I can practically feel the braided crop in my hand already. But the thought doesn't settle me as much as it should, because the vision my mind conjures includes Rey, bent and breathless, welted pink and begging for my cock like she was moments ago.</p><p>I'm so royally fucked. I exhale shakily. Another agent greets us as we approach the sitting room door. </p><p>He nods in my direction before turning his attention to Rey. "Good evening, Miss Andor. Your parents are waiting for you inside."</p><p>Rey gives him a practical smile. "Thank you."</p><p>I step around her and open the door to the sitting room, noticing her body tense as she steps over the threshold. Once she is inside, I reach for the door handle, meeting the President's eyes as I start to shut the door.</p><p> "I'll just be outside if you need me, sir."</p><p>He lifts up his hand to stop me. "Actually, I'd really like for you to stay, Jones. This conversation pertains to you as well." </p><p>I freeze. Me? What can I possibly have to do with any of this? I give him a hesitant nod and take my normal stance behind the chair Rey claims. Even from this vantage, I can sense her discomfort. Her fists are tight, and she taps her foot nervously on the floor. </p><p>From a nearby chair, Rey's mother is directing a hard stare at her. Her startling brown eyes are the only thing she and her daughter have in common. The First Lady strums her fingers along the side of her crystal tumbler, arrowing those brown eyes on Rey.</p><p> "Oh, for goodness sake, Rey, sit up straight."</p><p>Rey immediately stiffens in her chair. "Sorry, Mother."</p><p>I cringe at her apology. I swear, I don't understand her parents. Granted, they're currently mired in non-stop political ambition, but I've never gotten the sense that they're ever cared about their daughter more than politics.</p><p>As much as they criticize Rey, it isn't any wonder the poor girl acts out like she does. </p><p> "What kind of ridiculous outfit is this? Honestly, Rey, do you thrive on being an embarrassment to me, to this family?"</p><p>I bite down on the inside of my mouth, fighting back the urge to say something in her defense. Victoria Andor is much more than the First Lady. She's bold and quite demanding, she uses her power and title to intimidate everyone around here, including her own daughter.</p><p>Those tactics don't work on me, though. I'll protect her daughter, at all costs, but thankfully I'm not one of those puppets she gets to order around whenever she feels like it.</p><p>She has plenty of those running around at her every beck and call already and I don't intend to be next on her list. </p><p> "Give it a rest, Victoria." The President turns his attention back to his daughter. </p><p>I wait for his eyes to soften, the way a father's should when he looks at his daughter, but it doesn't happen. Instead, they remain just as cold and vacant as the day he first hired me to work for his family.</p><p> "Your mother and I have some important news to discuss with you."</p><p>Rey scoots to the edge of her chair, nervous. "What sort of news?"</p><p> "I just got off the phone with the President of Georgetown University. It took calling in some personal favors, but I've gotten them to speed through your admission into their pre-lawn program for the spring semester."</p><p>She immediately flies to her feet. "What?! You can't do that to me! There's no way in hell that I'm leaving NYU!"</p><p> "Sit. Down. Now," the President utters through gritted teeth. </p><p>Rey pauses a second, then slowly eases back down in her chair. "Please, Dad, you can't do this to me! I'm supposed to intern at the Metropolitan Museum this spring! I can't give up that opportunity. I am the youngest art history major to ever earn that internship!"</p><p>He lets out a chuckle. "You didn't earn that internship. They only gave it to you because your family is sitting at the White House. Besides, you've fooled around in New York long enough. You're twenty-two, Rey. Now is a good time to transfer and get serious with your life. I think we can all agree that a reputable degree in law is preferred over a degree in some sort of childish finger painting."</p><p>She tightens her fists until her knuckles are a bloodless white. "Art <em>is</em> a reputable degree. It's the career that I've been working toward for almost two years now!"</p><p>The President narrows his eyes. Rey visibly sinks down into her chair again. "Rey, this isn't up for discussion, nothing is. The arrangements have already been made. Your mother and I have secured you a very nice apartment downtown at View 17."</p><p>I nearly choke at his words. View 17 is my apartment building. Surely the President must know this. I school my features, meeting his eyes as he resumes speaking. </p><p> "Agent Jones currently resides in the building. I'll feel much better knowing that he is close by to keep an eye on you."</p><p> "Dad, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not a child. I'm not a five-year-old. I don't need anyone keeping any eye on me or babysitting me."</p><p> "Like it or not Rey, you're part of the First Family now, and with that comes certain expectations. I will not tolerate your disobedience or your ungrateful behavior any longer. You are my daughter. And you will act accordingly and do what is expected of you." The President's tone leaves no doubt.</p><p>Only when Rey stands and bolts from the room don I notice the tears streaming down her face. I was uncomfortable before. Now anger bubbles under my cool exterior at seeing her so upset. I start to follow behind her with the Presidents speaks again.</p><p> "I'd like to have a word with you, Jones, before you go." He turns to his wife. "Victoria, my dear, will you excuse us?"</p><p>She stands and straightens her dress, lifting her chin up in an aristocratic manner. "Fine, darling, but just remember, we're supposed to have dinner with the Petersons in less than an hour. Don't be too long."</p><p> "Yes, I remember. This won't take long."</p><p>She nods and then glides out of the room as if she owns it. The Presidents walks to the antique bar across the room and pours himself a drink.</p><p> "So, tell me, Jones, how are things going with Rey?"</p><p> "Things are fine, sir." I keep my voice even and as calm as possible. </p><p>The side of his mouth lifts. "You don't have to sugarcoat these sort of things with me, son. I know my daughter's quite the handful. I'm quite sure that she keeps you and Finn on your toes."</p><p> "We manage just fine, sir."</p><p>Nodding, he nestles the decorative crystal top back into the decanter. "Yes, you've both been doing a rather remarkable job of keeping her out of trouble. Especially you, having to deal with her evening engagements on a daily basis. Don't get me wrong, Finn is a fantastic agent and all, but he has a sort of soft spot when it comes to Rey. I'm guessing that's the brother-figure in him." </p><p>He takes a sip of his expensive brand of bourbon, studying me very hard before continuing on.</p><p> "You, however, bring in a different element to the job. You're young. Twenty-five, correct?"</p><p> "Yes, sir."</p><p> "Whether you know it or not, that's one of the many reasons that I insisted you be assigned to my daughter in the first place. Your youth gives you a sort of an advantage over most of the other agents. You know what kids her age are thinking, which gives you the ability to stay one step ahead of her without knowing it. That, of course, is why we secured her an apartment in your building complex."</p><p>He pauses to take another long sip of his drink. God, this is so awkward. I feel as if I'm being interrogated here rather than spoken to. </p><p> "As you know, this is a rather crucial time for me in office. All eyes are on me. I simply can't risk anything hurting my approval rating." He raises an eyebrow. "I trust that you understand what I'm getting at here, son?"</p><p><em>Sure, I do. You want me to become your daughter's twenty-four hour babysitter, I get it.</em> "Yes, Mr. President, sir." </p><p> "Very good." Turning up the glass, he finishes off his drink and motions with his hand. "That's all. Tell Wedge outside that Mrs. Andor and I will be leaving soon."</p><p>I leave, and, after relaying the President's message, I start in the direction of Rey's bedroom. Agitation drives my quick steps. I can't fucking believe they are moving her into my building. When I'm off the clock, I'm off the clock.</p><p>Am I not entitled to have my own life away from this job? Just when I round the final corner, I am met with an agonizing sound. </p><p>Rey is crying. Even from outside her room, there's no denying her misery. Fuck. I can't deal with this right now. Crying never solves anything. Why doesn't get get that by now? Why can't she be angry instead? I myself can relate to anger. I can teach her how to harness it....to control it in ways that will bring her immense pleasure.</p><p>Suddenly, the thought of her naked body bound and gagged flashes before my very eyes. I can just visualize the thing leather strips my flogger slapping against her fully, perky tits.</p><p>I can see the delectable pink lines forming across her beautiful flawless creamy skin. I ignore the stirring in my groin and resume my normal post beside her door. I focus hard on the revolting floral wallpaper pattern across from me---anything for a distraction when all I want to do is barge through her door and pick up right where we left off.</p><p>I'm hired to protect her, not comfort her. It's not my job nor my nature to feel compassion for her right now, yet I do. </p><p>Punishing her and turning her into my personal plaything and hopefully a better-behaved First Daughter isn't my job either, yet that's precisely what every cell of my body yearns for.</p><p>The longer I stand here listening to her cry, the harder it becomes to ignore those desires. Turning to face the door, I raise my hand to knock. I hesitate. What is it about Rey Andor that makes me care so damn much? Before I make the mistake of finding out, I drop my hand back down to my side. She's sucking in jagged breaths between her sobs, and my gut clenches. </p><p>I return my to my designated position next to the door, feeling like the worst human being on the entire planet in that moment. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>REY ANDOR</p><p> </p><p>Finn frowns at me through the rearview mirror of the SUV. He's never been one to easily conceal his true feelings about....well, anything and tonight is no exception.</p><p> "I don't know about this, Rey. Your father wouldn't approve of me not going in to check things out first."</p><p>I scoot forward in my seat and put my hand on the back of his shoulder. "Oh, come on, Finn. Rose and I are just going to hang out and watch scary movies all night. How much trouble can we possibly get into doing that?"</p><p> "Don't bat your eyes at me, Rey Girl." He tries to sound stern, but the smile tugging at his lips gives him away.</p><p>Is it strange that I am closer to a Secret-Service officer than my own father? My own family? Maybe because Finn cares about me beyond his job. Or at least, I believe that he does. Since coming to work for our family, he has found a special place in my heart. </p><p>He always knows what to say or do to make me feel better on my worst days. Of course, being the big-brother like figure, the sibling I've never had really helps with that.</p><p>He knows what classes I've taken. He know who my favorite artist is. Hell, he even knows what my favorite Starbucks drink is. My own father is too engrossed running the country to ever care to know any of those things about me. He's a stranger to me in so many ways. I can't even remember a day that Finn felt like a stranger to me. He's my best friend, practically.</p><p> "Please," I beg in my sweetest voice. "I really need some girl time, and it's embarrassing always having someone following me around twenty-four/seven. Can't I just hang out with a friend in her own house just this once?"</p><p>His face visibly softens. "Okay, fine. But I'm not leaving. I'll just keep Beaumont company in the guard shack. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me on my cell."</p><p>Throwing my hands around his neck, I place a kiss on his cheek. "You're the best, Finn!" </p><p> "Yeah, yeah." He waves me off. "Go, before I change my mind."</p><p>Grabbing my bag, I throw open the back door and head up the paved walkway of Rose Tico's house. Rose's dad is a wealthy DC lawyer who my father appointed as the new Attorney General. During this last year on the campaign trail, we have grown exceptionally close.</p><p>Unlike the rest of the DC Brat Club, she's more interested in having fun and being seen with important people and being written about in gossip columns.</p><p>Rose is bold and completely unapologetic. And, in my very boring, controlled world, she is a dangerous fresh breath of air. I give a reassuring smile back at Finn in the idling black SUV and press the doorbell. Cathedral chimes echo through the house. Rose answers the front door with a large grin, but frowns when she looks over my shoulder.</p><p> "So, where's Captain Control Freak?"</p><p>I smile at her use of the nickname we'd given Daniel and step inside. "Strangely, he's off for the night. Finn is taking his post at the gate with your security guy."</p><p> "Oh." She shuts the door behind me, her shoulders slumping.</p><p>I chuckle. "Well, I'm so sorry to disappoint you."</p><p> "Oh, shut it. You know I fucking love you. I won't lie to you, though. I was kind of hoping to see Dan." She puts her back against the door and makes a swoony wistful sound. "I swear that man look like a perfect sin in a suit."</p><p>I let out a fake yawn and shrug. "Whatever floats your boat, I guess. If you're into that sort of thing."</p><p>I never liked the way Rose talked about Dan. Now I can barely contain my irritation. I know I shouldn't care, but after last night's dizzying almost-fuck with Dan's swift mood shift, I have no idea where things stand between us.</p><p>Does he really want me, or am I just some stupid mistake that he regrets making? The fact he's off duty tonight makes me think the latter. </p><p> "Well, we can't stay here tonight. We have to celebrate your freedom. There's this great club downtown that you have got to see to believe."</p><p>I cross my arms and cock my head. "And how exactly are we supposed to get past the two guards at the gate?"</p><p>Rose steps forward and places her hands on my shoulders. "Oh, my poor, poor sheltered friend. You really have so much left to learn. They make back doors to houses for a reason, you know?" She tips her chin up. "Come on upstairs, and I'll get you all fixed up. I've got a killer-looking red dress for you to wear. Man will be falling at your feet tonight. I guarantee it!"</p><p> "I do love a good intrigue."</p><p>Forcing a smile, I place my hand on the banister and follow her up the staircase. Rose doesn't know it, but there is only one man I really want to bring down to his knees.</p><p>Still, the ripped Secret Service against I've been fantasizing about for months isn't the only man in the world. Maybe tonight, I'll try to make myself believe that for a change. Maybe tonight, I'll get my wish and get laid. </p><p>********</p><p>Stepping out of the taxi cab, I glance up at the abandoned-looking building. "Wait a minute, Rose. I thought you said we were going to a club, not an abandoned building on the worst side of D.C."</p><p>The sides of Rose's mouth lift. "We are. Now, come on." She motions for me to follow her, but I hesitate when I see her take the steps that lead down below the ground. "Hurry up, before someone sees you, Rey."</p><p>Reluctantly, I follow. "Where are you taking me, Rose? This is seriously beginning to feel like a scene out of some slasher movie. Someone's going to end up finding out rotting, dismembered bodies in a nearby dumpster somewhere. We're going to die tonight, aren't we?"</p><p>Rose bursts out laughing at the bottom of the stairs. "All right, Ms. Overdramatic, you need to calm down and just relax a bit and breathe, Jesus you're making me wish we hadn't come now. Get you sexy ass down here." She stops on a landing in front of a metal door. It's so rusty, I'm certain we'll need a tetanus shot just from looking at it. </p><p>Then I notice the high-tech scanner that is attached to the wall just beside the rusting door. Before I can even ask Rose how we're going to get in without access cards, she is sliding a shiny black card through the slot. The red indicator light flashes to green and I hear the loud click of the lock as it releases.</p><p>She then places her hand on the handle and turns to look at me over her shoulder. "Just do me a favor, all right. Can you keep an open mind for me? Do that for me, okay?"</p><p>An open mind? Great. This ought to be really good. I follow in behind Rey, preparing to be absolutely horrified. Then instant I step through the doorway, I am rendered speechless.</p><p>Layers of gathered black satin cover the massive walls of the club from floor to ceiling. Luxurious white leather furniture fills the downstairs lounge, located just to the right of the bar area. Sleek, modern stainless steel stools line the front of a long mahogany bar with intricate designs carved cross its front.</p><p>A flicker of light suddenly catches my attention. Above us hangs a massive gold chandelier, it's dangling crystals reflecting flecks of dark red and purple on the walls.</p><p>No doubt about it, this posh club us unlike anything I've ever seen before. It's not like anything I've been in before, but I'm still intrigued nonetheless. I'm captivated, I guess is the word I would use to describe....this.</p><p>Still, it's a little odd....and not to mention, I still feel slightly uncomfortable being here, dressed like this with all of these strangers goggling at me. Well, Rose did say that men were going to fawn all over me---she hadn't been lying when she said it apparently. </p><p>But why on earth is a place like this hidden underground behind a seedy entrance? It just doesn't make any reliable sense to me. None of this makes any sense to me.</p><p>I begin to wonder as to why Rose would bring me here. Is this her idea of a good time? In a weird-ass club decorated with high-end furnishings and---and---are they? Surely, they are not wearing what I think they are wearing, right?</p><p> "What the hell is this place, Rose?" My gaze lands on a group of girls standing in a line in front of us. "And why is everyone in here wearing red?"</p><p>Giving me a wicked smile, Rose grabs me by the wrist and pulls me through the crowd. "You'll see soon enough." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DANIEL JONES</p><p> </p><p>The alluring smell of leather and sex permeates the air. I take a deep breath, savoring the erotic aromas as they invade my nostrils, bringing with them desire and plenty of satisfying memories.</p><p>Goddamn, I've really missed this place. Eager to appease my sexual appetite, I settle back against the leather booth and scan the dimly lit room. Tonight, I'll find a submissive that can handle me. I can usually gauge the right fit by a woman's body language alone.</p><p>One by one, I eliminate the girls in my line of sight, some of which I've already had in the past. Too fragile. Too inexperienced. Too clingy. </p><p>As picky as I'm being at the moment, I know it's going to be virtually-impossible for me to find exactly what I want. Nothing short of a mind-blowing fuck will make me forget all about Rey Andor.</p><p>I'm about to lose myself in one of a dozen different fantasies that I've created around her when the pulsating bas of a new reverberates loudly throughout the club.</p><p>The sexual energy in the crowd tonight is palpable and thrums steadily in my veins. I'm already half-hard, and all I've done is think about the one girl I need to get the hell out of my head. On the other side of the room, a bright spotlight flashes from behind a translucent curtain, revealing a sensual silhouette of a woman's figure as it arches off a table.</p><p>Up and down. Side to side. She bucks her body like a wild animal, stretching her limbs to their limit as she pulls at the restraints. </p><p>The tall curtain suddenly drops to the floor, and the crowd quiets to a murmur. A naked brunette lay spread eagle on the table, her expression as rapt as her earlier gestures behind the curtain indicated. </p><p>Her Dominant then takes the stage, wearing only a pair of tight black leather pants. In his right hand, he grips the braided handle of a leather riding crop. My palm itches and visions flash before my very eyes. Visions that I need to banish from my mind.</p><p>The Dominant paces back and forth, ruthlessly teasing woman's body with the hard tip of the whip until she is trembling all over. He raises his hand into the air and brings it down hard on the side of her raised thigh. I bite down my lip. Blood immediately rushes down to my aching cock.</p><p>The delicate lines of the woman's body tense up as she accepts the painful blow. Her Dominant doesn't give her time to recover before he's slapping a series of blows against her other thigh, and then her swollen pussy. The longer I watch the exhibition on stage, the heavier the ache in my balls becomes.</p><p>If I don't get a release soon, I'm going to all but lose my fucking mind. I finish off my drink, wipe my mouth with the back of my hand, and glance up in time to see two girls enter the club, a girl with short black-hair and a brunette with shoulder length loose waves---both equally dressed in red.</p><p>The color red is very important to StarKiller. It indicates an available submissive. Needless to say, it's become my all-time favorite color.</p><p>Without explanation, my attention fixates on the brunette. I drink her in, groaning at how the short dress clings to her tight body. I strain to see her face, but between the distance and the bright state light, I can't make anything out.</p><p>It doesn't even matter at this point. With a body like that, she won't be available long, and my patience has long since expired. I slide of the VIP booth, and set out in full pursuit of her before someone else stakes a claim. Maneuvering through the crowd of people, I quickly work my way toward her.</p><p>By the time I reach her, her dark-haired friend has disappeared completely. She's all mine. </p><p>I step behind her and place my hand gently on her hip. "You want to play, sweetheart?"</p><p>Chestnut-brown hair flies against my face and she spins around. My heart stops immediately in my chest. Rey? Her hazel eyes widen. I'm not even sure if it's her state of shock or the flash of fear in her eyes, or maybe the way the tops of her breasts peek out over the bust of her dress.</p><p>Whatever it is has my cock fully hard in a matter of seconds. Our identical response comes out in perfect unison. "What the hell are you doing here?"</p><p>I quickly narrow my eyes. "Never mind why I'm here. How the hell did you get into this place?"</p><p>Rey purses her lips. "Wouldn't you like to know?"</p><p>I'd give anything to take her over my knee right now for such a smart-mouth. "Don't get fucking smart with me. Rey. Now answer my fucking question." </p><p> "You're off duty, Dan. What exactly are you doing to do about it?"</p><p>I tug her against me and settle my hand at the small of her back. My thoughts scatter with the full body contact before they gather again around a new and more exciting plan. "I'm about to show you <em>exactly</em> what I <em>plan</em> to <em>do</em> about it." </p><p>********</p><p>It's too much. The pulsating energy of the club. The need for release that threatens my better judgement at every single turn. But she's here. In red. Unprotected. And I can't help but take that as a sign that I need to finish what I started....and this time....I'll let nothing stand in my way. </p><p>The perfect pressure of her body molding into mine isn't helping on the slightest. The familiarity of it should be alarming to me, but it only fuels my irrational possessiveness. </p><p>No one else gets to command her body, use her, please her. No one but me. My head is nearly buzzing with that last immediate thought. I exhale a rough sigh and contemplate the private room I've reserved for the night when she's ripped from my arms. </p><p>Rose Tico's middle name is trouble, and I bite down on the urge to call Finn and ream his ass for letting Rey find her way here with this little devil.</p><p>Rose's eyes are steady, her lips tight. "Rey, let's go," she says, worry lacing every word. </p><p>She's wise to be worried. Rose may be trouble, but her father's one mean son-of-a-bitch. My thoughts flash back to the last time we escorted her to attend a private even with Rey at the White House. </p><p>He released her into our custody, but not without a litany of foul-mouthed threats making it clear he felt rather above the law his position was meant to uphold. I can't imagine the man's ire if he knew that his own daughter was advertising herself as a submissive in an underground sex club.</p><p>I mask a grimace before noticing another familiar face. A man at the bar turns my way, as if hearing a silent call. Armitage Hux has been running StarKiller for as long as I've been a patron.</p><p>He's also the most perceptive Dominant that I've ever met in my life. I lift my chin, signaling for him to help me un-fuck the current situation.</p><p>Hauling the girls back home isn't exactly that straightforward, and I need a minute to regroup. "Stay right here, I'll be right back." I shoot Rey a hard look and hope that the girls heed my fair warning.</p><p>Crossing the room, I meet Hux as he approaches, keeping the girls in my periphery. "Dan, it's been a long time," he says with a heavy British accent that I've learned to decipher over the years.</p><p>He holds out his hand and shakes mine firmly. He's at least a foot shorter and several pounds lighter than me. He rarely needs to rely on brute force to enforce club rules, though. Nothing misses his appraisal. He recognizes a dangerous Dominant before a sub can suffer under his wrath. And when it comes to the women who kneel for him, the only weapons he wields are his mind and his cock.</p><p>His head games are unmatched and the women he commands worship him like a godlike reverence. </p><p> "I've really missed this place," I say with a casual smirk, because despite the current debacle. I'm at home here.</p><p> "This place," he sweeps his arm in a broad gesture to the room, "misses you too, my friend. What keeps you from us these days?"</p><p> "Work," I answer with a low sigh, all too aware of being suddenly back on the clock. "I need a personal favor, if you don't mind."</p><p> "I am your service."</p><p>I glance back at the girls, whose faces are filled with a defiant kind of worry. They're trying to be brave, but they are minnows thrown into a sea of wild piranhas at the moment. Fresh rage burns through me. </p><p>Rey's disobedience enrages my mind---and fuck it it isn't making my cock want things too. She needs punishment. I can't deny it.</p><p>And I can't deny the way she complied with the slightest hint of pressure. From my hand around her wrist to my hips pressing her to the door. She submits when she tastes my control. <em>She needs this...</em></p><p> "Those girls," I search for the right way to say it.</p><p>Hux follows my gaze and an easy smile settles on his lips. "Are mere kittens. I've seen the short-haired one here before."</p><p>I frown. "Does she play?"</p><p>He shakes his head. "More like she watches if anything. Fascinated. Disturbed by what she sees, but clearly can't stop looking. She hides in the shadows." His icy blue-gray eyes are fixed on her. "Like said...a mere kitten." He says the last word softly.</p><p> "Their fathers have claws." He lifts an eyebrow at this statement. "She's the daughter of the Attorney General. The other...." I swallow hard, because I should be ashamed of what I'm about to say. "That's the President of the United State's daughter."</p><p>Hux blanches---something I've never seen him do before. Even here, surrounded by sex-capades in progress throughout this underground haven for freaks, I can see this bit of news rattled him to his inner most core.</p><p> "I protect her," I say. "I'll get them both out of here soon enough. But I just need a minute or two with the brunette. Can you be a dear friend and watch the other one for me while I'm gone?"</p><p>He nods wordlessly, fresh tension lining his suit-clad shoulders. "Introduce us." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>REY ANDOR</p><p> </p><p>I hold Rose's hand, which is hot and slick against mine. Shit. What kind of mess has she gotten us both into now? I'm not happy to see Daniel here, but that doesn't keep my growing curiosity from running wild. Did he follow me here? Or did we both happen to find ourselves in this peculiar place at the same exact time?</p><p>As he approaches with an enormous flaming red-haired man flanking him, I have the strong sense I'm about to find out the truth. I'm not entirely sure that I'll like it either.</p><p> "I can handle this," Rose says in a whisper.</p><p>Before I can even talk her out of whatever crazy shit she's thinking, the men are head of us. Two impenetrable, columns of dominance and...dare I say it....sex. </p><p>Yes, I know the look in Daniel's eyes as he rakes me in, and hell if I don't recognize it in his comrade's as he fixes his stare on Rose. Her lips part like she's going to speak but shut a second later.</p><p> "Rose. Rey. This is Armitage Hux. He's a friend of mine, and he runs this club. Rose, you'll stay here with him while Rey and I...." Daniel swallows before uttering. "....have a little talk."</p><p>Rose's eyes go wide, her panic evident now. "You can't just leave me here with---"</p><p>Hux extends his hand, palm up in invitation. "Come," he says, his voice low and firm. "You're safe with me."</p><p>A few seconds tick by as Rose regards him, her mouth slack, her body frozen as if she's fallen wordlessly under some sort of spell. But instead if taking his hand, she straightens, releases her tight grip on my hand, and marches past Hux. </p><p>His lips curve into a sly smile as he pivots and follows her into the crowd, leaving Daniel and me alone again. Then, before I can even argue, Daniel is tugging me in the opposite direction, down a short hallway and through a doorway that leads us into a small empty bedroom of shorts. </p><p>This must be where these people come to. My imagination rushes to fill in the many blanks. Anything could happen in here.<em> Anything.</em></p><p>Suddenly my heart I racing with panic, and maybe a touch of excitement, because the hungry look in Daniel's eyes is threatening to knock me down. That and I've never seen him like this before. Casual. Jeans that strain against his muscular thighs and a black collared short that sets off his ghostly pale skin and dark hair. </p><p>Fuck me, he's a gorgeous creature. An unrecognizable song plays outside, but the rhythm seems timed to my heartbeat, pulsing through my veins and throbbing between my legs. </p><p>Will he always have this effect on me? Am I doomed to ache for him this way? He rolls up his sleeves, one at a time, revealing beautiful muscular arms that I've never seen before. I swallow hard, because suddenly I feel powerless. </p><p> "What are you going to do to me?" My voice shakes, and I ball my fists to still my anxious trembling.</p><p>Daniel slants his head, his expression unmoving. "That's an very interesting question. I do have a lot of options right now, and endless inspiration at my beck and call." </p><p>He's standing beside what appears to be window covered with a thick red curtain. Yanking it to the side, he reveals a scene that puts the ones I'd briefly witnessed on the main floor to complete and utter shame. </p><p>In a room that mirrors ours, a woman is gagged and bound, on her knees before a man that I assume is her Master.</p><p>I've read enough smut between coursework to know how it all works---or so I think. But I'd never imagined I'd find myself in a front-row seat watching it all play out in a sex club. The man deftly unclasps the gag, unzips his pants, and presents her with his cock. As he does, her mouth drops open wide. </p><p> "She's offering herself to him," Daniel says, pinning me with his stare before walking slowly over to me. "That's what a submissive does. She offers herself. She obeys him."</p><p>I clenched my teeth, because I have a feeling he's not just talking about the people fucking around in the other room. He's demanded my obedience before. In the heat of the moment, I'd been willing to give it all to him.</p><p>Daniel circles around me, like a lion eyeing his prey. Meanwhile, on the other side of the window, the Master's cock disappears into the woman's mouth in one violent thrust.</p><p>The pane of one-way glass that separates us offers us a soundless view. I can't look away. A dozen solid, short pumps into her willing mouth, and then a short reprieve as he yanks her head back by a tight fistful of her hair. I imagine she's gasping, struggling to breathe through her brave performance.</p><p>I suck a deep breath of air into my lungs. Then I feel the heat of Danie's body behind me, his fingertips trialing up the side of my dress.</p><p> "She's giving him everything that he needs. Her submission. Her tight throat. Her very need to breathe. Pure and absolute surrender, Rey. Absolute trust, even with the most vital element....the air that she needs to survive." </p><p>I tense up at Daniel skims his hands down my arms and then circles my wrists firmly. I bite my lip, because whenever he does it, I want to come apart. I want to fall down to my knees and give him my air....everything that I have.</p><p> "And do you know what comes next?"</p><p>His voice is a whisper over my skin. His lips graze the place where my neck and shoulder meet. Then his tongue, warm and velvet, travels slowly upward. I shake my head slightly, my breaths coming in fast pants. <em>Show me,</em> I silently beg as I feel his lips again, a tender kiss at my pulse. </p><p> "No. What comes next?"</p><p> "A reward," he mutters and sinks his teeth into my tender flesh.</p><p>I gasp, but his hold on my wrists tightens, keeping me firmly in place. My eyes roll back and a pained moan escapes my lips. I'm so wet, so needy for him. I shift my ass backward, seeing the evidence of his arousal. It's there, trapped inside his clothes. God, how I wished we hadn't been cut short today yesterday. He was right there.....so close to being inside me.</p><p> "Just watch," he orders gently.  </p><p>My eyes flutter open slowly, just in time to see the man through the window pulling out of the woman's mouth and pumping his release across her lips. </p><p><em>Heaven, please help me. I'm not going to survive this....or him.</em> I can't help but imagine Daniel's taste on my lips. Another rush of arousal soaks my panties with the mere thought of it. </p><p> "Did you enjoy that?"</p><p>I nod, because what's the point of denying it? I'm painfully aroused. "I want this, Rey. And I think you need it."</p><p>I ball my fists tighter, because he can't possibly know how much that I need it right now. "I need <em>you</em>," I whimper, comfortable in his bonds, but struggling for even more skin-to-skin contact. "Just you."</p><p>He tisks softly. "I don't think you're hearing me right now."</p><p> "I hear you just fine, Dan. Goddammit, stop torturing me like this. Do you get off on all this? Making me crazy for you and never satisfying me?"</p><p>He immediately stills. I can't even feel him breathing anymore. And when he finally speaks, it's firm and clear. </p><p> "Yes, I get off on this. And I think you do, too. Watching that woman being used by her Master turned you on, didn't it?"</p><p> "I-I don't know." The lie feels so sour on my tongue, but the truth is what frightens me even more.</p><p> "I think you do know. I think you're soaking wet with the thought of it being you."</p><p>He's right but I just can't bring myself to say it. I hate it when he's right---it makes me feel---well, defeated. And somehow, I've come to think he likes it when I feel like that. Defeated. Utterly defeated.</p><p> "So what if I bound you and pushed you down to your knees, Rey? Would you offer yourself to me?"</p><p>My skin is on fire as desire and embarrassment fight for control over my body's responses. "Dan," I utterly breathlessly. </p><p> "So let's find out, shall we?"</p><p>In a flash, Daniel releases his hold on my wrists and binds my arms behind me with something that I can't identify. Firm pressure on my shoulders brings me to my knees. The floor is cold and hard, but somehow the slight discomfort only brings this act of submission into stark relief. </p><p>I fully understand this isn't supposed to be comfortable. I peer up at him as he rounds to stand before me.</p><p>His lips part slightly. "You really are beautiful. Just like this."</p><p>He shakes his head, like he can't even believe what he's seeing. The wonder in his eyes, the warmth where I only ever saw cold detachment, does me in. I lick my lips, let my eyes fall closed, and open my mouth. The next touch isn't one I expect. His palm slides across my cheek, tenderly. </p><p> "Rey," he whispers.</p><p>I slowly open my eyes to see more heart-wrenching reverence in his beautiful chocolate-brown eyes. "Are you ready for me?"</p><p>I nod. But it's not good enough---no where near good enough. He <em>needs</em> to hear me say it.</p><p> "Say it. Say it, Rey."</p><p>My heartbeat stutters and the truth breaks me. "Use me. I want you to use me, Daniel."</p><p>His eyes immediately darken as he unfastens his belt with his free hand, threading his fingers through my hair with his other. When his cock is free I almost let out a whimper. He's long and thick, and my pussy clenches painfully. </p><p>I open for him again, because my body wants him in any and every way. And when he invades my mouth, it's firm but careful.</p><p>He stays there and closes his eyes as his head falls back. "My God," he breathes. I weave my tongue along the underside of his cock, drawing his attention back down to me. "Flatten your tongue, beautiful. Your throat's going to feel me next." </p><p>I relax my jaw and tongue, readying myself to accommodate his next thrust. When it comes, all I can feel is his loud groan as it vibrates through me, spurring my own. Then the painful grip of his fist in my hair as he pumps into me, one fierce thrust punctuating the next. With my arms bound, I can't steady myself.</p><p>I'm anchored to him, his rhythm and his needs. When I think I might pass out, he pulls me off so that I can suck in a frantic breath of precious air.</p><p>But when I take him again, it's almost sweeter than air. The desperate sounds breaking free from his lips feed my own desire. More, faster, harder, deeper....I'm buzzing and pulsing, so high on giving him pleasure that it's sweeping through me like a wildfire. </p><p> "Good girl. So fucking close," he rasps, pulling me off once more before shoving me back down onto his beautiful engorged cock. </p><p>My knees hurt. My throat stings. I've never wanted someone's orgasm more than my own. But I want this more than I want air....</p><p>A second later he gives me a both---desperately needed space to breathe and then his release, warm on my tongue. I moan again and tears fill my eyes. They trail down my cheeks as I suck and lick him clean. I don't know why I'm crying. Pent-up frustration, relief, confusion.....</p><p>*********</p><p>I don't have a chance to think it through before he tucks himself away, unties my bonds, and lifts me into his arms. He lowers us onto the bed, hushing me as he wipes my cheeks.</p><p> "You were perfect. Utterly perfect," he whispers.</p><p>Then his lips touch mine, and we're lost in a hungry kiss. I savor every sweep of his tongue. The mix of his smoky taste and his cum mingling on our tongues is so unexpectedly intimate. Desperate for my own relief, I shift my hips up meet his. I'm so wet, I know that my panties must be destroyed.</p><p>When he slips his hand under my dress and into them, we share a groan. "Remember what I said earlier? What do good girls get?"</p><p>I buck my hips into his touch. "Good girls get to cum hard."</p><p> "That's right. They get rewarded, Rey. I can't wait to see you cum just for me." </p><p>I nearly scream when he slips two fingers deep into me. Instead, I curl my fingers around his biceps, digging my nails into his shirt and flesh beneath. </p><p>The corner of his mouth lifts a fraction. "The rooms are completely soundproof. You don't have to be quiet here. In fact, I want you to fucking scream my name."</p><p>When he deepens his penetration, his invitation is all that I need to cry out loud. Like before, he sets the rhythm and I quickly fall into it. I fee like I'm being ripped apart with desire, and Daniel is the only one who can keep me whole. I'm begging, pleading and screaming out his name like he's the only god worth my prayers.</p><p> "I need to....Dan....Oh, My God, I need to fucking cum! Please!"</p><p>My erratic breathing and the wet sounds of his movements inside my hypersensitive tissues fill the air. He sucks at my neck, his voice warm in my ear. "I know you do, baby. And you're going to. You're right there, aren't you?"</p><p>He adds yet another finger to the effort and fucks me faster and harder until I'm cumming apart at the seams. "YES!" My throat is raw from being fucked savagely and screaming in ecstasy. </p><p> "Look at me."</p><p>The demand in his tone sobers me enough to meet his stony gaze. I'm right there, but apparently still one more command away from cumming. If sharing his taste on my tongue was intimate, this is so much more....</p><p> "Please," I beg him.</p><p>He nods. "Cum for me like a good girl, Rey." </p><p>Permission. I start to slip when he shifts his angle to one that nudges my clit with ever stroke. I open my mouth to scream but the sensation steals my voice, my breath, and all rational thought. I'm breaking apart into a thousand pieces under his touch.</p><p>My vision goes black. I'm shaking as I go under. A thousand moments of frustration and anger and resentment go up in the flames of my orgasm. I need this....and I'll only ever need more afterwards.</p><p>As I come down, my eyelids flutter open, and it's his intense stare that makes me whole again. In that moment, everything returns, like a phoenix made from all the flinty relics of time passed, black like the pupils of my molten-gold eyed lover. He slips from me pushes up my dress until we can both see the mess we've just made.</p><p> "I think we've wrecked your panties," he says solemnly. </p><p>I laugh and rewarded with a rare smile from Daniel. It's another eave of relief in the wake of my orgasm. Seemingly undeterred, he slides his fingertips through my soaked folds and teases my clit, sending sharp jolts of pleasure through me. </p><p>He bites his lower lip. "How the hell am I supposed to let you leave this way?"</p><p>Only then do I realize he's hard again, and the only ting keeping him from me are his jeans. And Rose. And the fact that he's been hired to keep me safe, not fuck me raw. </p><p>The warm haze of my orgasm has officially dissipated, because none of those things occurred to me when I was on my knees taking his cock like my mouth had no other significant purpose. Or when he was three knuckles deep inside me, sending me straight to the stars, to a beautiful place where reality didn't even matter. </p><p> "I really should get back to Rose now," I say softly.</p><p>He nods and makes a small sound of agreement. "You're right." </p><p>He then rolls off the bed without a word, pauses to adjust himself before he goes over to the window, and closes the curtain to the now empty room. His heavy sigh echoes off the walls, and as I straighten my dress, I worry that he regrets all of this.</p><p>I worry that maybe I should too. When he comes back to me his face is an unreadable mask. He helps me to my feet, tucks my hair behind my ear, and fixes the fallen straps of my dress.</p><p> "I'm going to call Finn, and he'll take you both home."</p><p>My chest immediately tightens. "Don't worry, Rey. He's not going to rat you out," he says, like can read my mind.</p><p> "And how do you know that?"</p><p> "Because he never does, except to me. And he's certainly not going to rat us both out. Even if he wanted to he wouldn't. He owes me a couple favors."</p><p>I frown at these words. "Like what?"</p><p> "None of your business."</p><p>I huff and open my mouth to speak. Before any words come out, his hands are on my cheeks, his mouth covers mine, and our tongues are tangling again. Reality can literally fuck off because I'm addicted to this man's taste, his touch....</p><p>Hell, everything about him turns me inside out. But he pulls always before I can even think about getting his cock out again.</p><p> "Rey, listen to me. We're going to talk about all this. About us, but not tonight. For right now, I just need you to do what I say."</p><p>The side of me that is hardwired to defy Daniel wants to argue, but I decided to hold it back just this once. "Okay."</p><p>His shoulder relax and some tension releases from the gorgeous planes of his handsome face. "Thank you."</p><p>I nod, and he makes a quick call to Fin, letting him know our location. Then he takes my hand and heads us back into the club's main area. After a few minutes, we spot Rose and Hux at one of the private seating areas.</p><p>When we approach, she's flushed-face but seated a safe distance from the man who only takes his eyes off her to acknowledge Daniel.</p><p> "Leaving so soon?" His accent is familiar, but I can't quite place it. Eastern Europe, I think. </p><p>Daniel nods. "It's time. Miss Tico, let's go."</p><p>Rose doesn't argue, but her hands are shaking as she grabs for her purse. "Are you okay?" I ask.</p><p>She doesn't answer me, but Hux rises beside us. "Come, let me show you out."</p><p>He rests his hand on the small of her back and I swear the color rises full force in her cheeks as we make our way toward the exit. Rose splits just as soon as she sees the black car and Finn waiting beside it.</p><p>But something keeps me planted on the other side of the threshold. I turn and Daniel is there, his presence giving me the same safety and comfort that it always has. But everything's so different now. </p><p>I tangle my fingers into his shirt, and he holds me firmly against him. We seek each other's mouths, but the kiss can't last long.</p><p> "Go, Rey."</p><p> "But I don't want to."</p><p>He kisses me harder, biting my lower lip before ripping away. "Go," he says more firmly. "I can't go out there and have anyone see me with you off duty."</p><p>I sigh, but somehow I'm missing him, craving him all over again. What is he doing to me? He kisses me one last time and then presses his finger to my lips. I nod. I can never tell another living soul.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>REY ANDOR</p><p> </p><p>I make my shameful walk toward the car and Finn. His stance is typical, but for the first time in over a year, the kind smile I'm normally greeted with is absent. The rigid lines of his clenched jaw and tightly pursed lips are enough to send my stomach plummeting.</p><p>I can handle my parent's disappointment, but not Finn's. He's never, not once, ever let me down, but tonight I've undoubtedly let him down. I don't know if I'll ever be able to gain back his trust.</p><p>Avoiding his gaze, I slide into the back seat of the car. My ass barely hits the leather seat before the door slams shut. Yep, he's definitely pissed off. </p><p>Rose is slumped forward in the seat beside me, her face buried in her perfectly manicured hands. "Oh, my God. We are so fucked!"</p><p>Outside my window, Finn is talking on his cellphone. I assume that he's busy orchestrating a plan with Daniel to get us out of this. "It's going to be okay. Daniel's handling everything."</p><p> "What?" She drops her hands away from her face, revealing the thick black streaks of mascara that now stain her cheeks. "Are you fucking kidding me? Do you seriously think this isn't going to get back our parents? Or our faces in the news? I bet he's just dying to bust us on this!"</p><p>I've never seen her this out of sorts before. I suppose I am being abnormally calm, especially considering the amount of trouble we are both are facing.</p><p>But for some strange reason, I trust that Daniel will come through on his promise. "No, he's not. He promised me that he'd cover for us."</p><p>She squints her eyes. "How can you be sure?"</p><p> "Just trust me, okay? Finn will get us both back to your house and on one will ever be the wiser. Tomorrow we can just forget any of this ever happened."</p><p>Except it's highly likely I will never forget about this nigh for as long as I live. Not after the mind-blowing orgasm Daniel gave me. Rose turns her body until she is completely facing me. Only then can I fully see the fear in her eyes.....</p><p> "Rey, what if my dad finds out...."</p><p>I reach over and take her trembling hand into mine. Rose's father is legendary for his aggressive temperament. He's ruthlessness in the courtroom. It's one of the main reasons my father appointed him as Attorney General. As hard as my parents are on me, I can't even begin to imagine what her home life must be like.</p><p> "He's not going to find out." I force a smile and give her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I promise."</p><p>Our talk ends when Finn opens the driver's side door and situates himself behind the wheel. As we pull away from the curb, I settle back against the seat. Outside, the buildings of the city fade into a blur.</p><p>When I close my eyes, my mind drifts back to the private room in the club. I touch my fingers against my lips and smile. I can still taste Daniel's release on my tongue.</p><p>The warm satisfaction that I feel blooms, fed by so much more than the orgasms we gave each other. Something about submitting to him on the cold hard floor of that club has forever changed me. The experienced woke something inside me---a hidden desire that I hadn't known existed before tonight. Already I crave more, need more. Our time tonight had been cut short. Now I'm aching for him to fill me with his cock. I can't think of a single thing I want more than to have him inside me.</p><p>Stretching me. Claiming me. Filling me up with his hot, warm cum. But will we ever have a chance to be alone that way again in the future? After dropping Rose off at her house, I find myself dreaming the drive back home.</p><p>I keep thinking Finn's going to lay into me any second, but a heavy silence fills the car instead. The longer the silent treatment goes on, the more torturous it becomes on me.</p><p>Unable to handle a second more of it, I lift my head to catch his stare in the rearview mirror. He frowns and shifts his eyes back to the road. "Go ahead, Finn, I know you're just dying to give me a lecture about all of this."</p><p>He lets out a heavy sigh. "It's not my place nor is it my job to lecture you. But it <em>is</em> my job to protect you. What you did back there...." He pauses and then shakes his head. "Rey, I can't keep you safe if you go and sneak off like that. You may not realize it, but you put a lot of things at risk tonight. My job included."</p><p>There's a heavy pull in my chest as the guilt of what I'd done settles over me like a huge tidal wave. "I'm sorry, Finn. I was thinking. The last thing that I want is you losing your job over something stupid that I did." </p><p>Finn then eases the car over onto the shoulder of the road, places his arm across the seat, and turns around to face me. "Rey-Rey...."</p><p>I'm so relieved to hear him call me by my nickname. It fills my chest with immense hope. </p><p> "I'm more upset that the idea of something happening to you than I ever would be about losing my job. Got it?"</p><p>My heart warms at his words. I tilt my head and give him a shy smile. "So....does this mean that you're not going to say anything about tonight to my parents?"</p><p>He furrows his brow. "What good could possibly come from me in doing that?"</p><p> "I don't know. Maybe you'll luck out and get reassigned so you wouldn't have to deal with me anymore."</p><p>He then lets out a soft chuckle. "Like it or not, you're stuck me with me kid. You remind me so much of Jannah, my sister. She too had a bit of a wild streak. About drove me fucking crazy sometimes, but---she's still my sister. I love her and I love you and that's not going to change."</p><p> "Thank you, Finn....for everything."</p><p>My words hold much more meaning than he will ever realize. But the tender look he returns makes me wonder if maybe he already knows that deep down. Finn gives me a wink. "Come on, let's get you home, Rey-Rey."</p><p>*********</p><p>Cum for me like a good girl, Rey.</p><p> "Rey! Are you even paying attention to me?!"</p><p>My mother's voice quickly snaps me out of my fantasy. Fucking hell. Even smoldering daydreams of Daniel aren't safe from her bitchy reach. "Yes, mother. Of course, I'm listening!" I straighten my seat and smile tightly.</p><p>I've become a pro at placating her, especially over the past year. She glares a moment at me, then at her assistant, a young intern. Finn's sister---Jannah, isn't much older than me. I'm sure that her dream internship position at the White House immediately turned into a nightmare when she was assigned over to my mother. I wouldn't wish that job on anyone, especially Finn's sister.</p><p> "Do you have Rey's weekend agenda prepared?"</p><p>I resist the urge to roll m eyes. Why the hell is she so insistent on having these schedule briefings with me? I never have any say in the high society luncheons, boring fundraiser speeches, and flamboyant charity events that fill my daily calendar. I'm expected to go to all of them without complaint.</p><p> "Yes, Ms. Andor. I have it right here." Jannah fumbled through the leather binder in her hand. </p><p>When she doesn't produce the schedule quickly enough, my mother lets out a loud huff. "Today, Jannah." </p><p>The poor girl is so nervous that she nearly trips as she steps toward me. I give her a smile as I take the schedule from her shaking hand. I hate seeing her catch my mother's wrath. Anyone who deals with her incessant demands on a daily basis deserves some sort of sainthood.</p><p>I begin to wonder now what made Jannah lose that wild streak Finn talked so highly off last night in the car, because the girl I'm seeing right now looks like she never took a walk on the wild side in her life. </p><p>Maybe, like me, her parents had, had enough of it and turned her life upside down and made her take a job position to assist my hair-brained mother. Yikes!</p><p>At first glance, I'm shocked to see that both my morning and afternoon are completely clear. A whole day off? That hasn't happened in months. But as  turn to check my evening schedule, my stomach quickly drops. </p><p> "Wait a minute. We're having dinner at the Dameron's tonight?"</p><p> "Yes. They're hosting your father's law school alumni dinner remember? We discussed this in heavy detail last week."</p><p>Now I remember, but that had been before the incident at Poe's penthouse. I don't want to be anywhere near him now. "Do I really have to be there?"</p><p>My mother grimaces as much as the collagen fillers in her face allow. "But of course you have to be there. This is an important dinner for your father. It would be extremely rude for you not to attend."</p><p> "But--"</p><p> "Will you give us just a moment, Jannah?"</p><p>She keeps her eyes on me as Jannah leaves us alone in the sitting room. I take a steeling breath and try to prepare myself for the verbal lashing I know is imminent. But my mother only smiles tightly and folds her hands over her crossed knee. I don't like this---this nice, smiling, calm nature of hers. In fact, I hate it.</p><p> "You know, I'm not blind, Rey. I know you've had your eyes set on a certain young man for quite a while now." The sweetness in her voice is a marked diversion from her usual snippiness toward me, and well, everyone.</p><p>My jaw drops a fraction. How can she possibly know how I feel about Daniel? Have I been that obvious this past week whenever he's been around me?</p><p> "I encourage you to pursue him. Your father and I think very highly of him."</p><p>I shake my head in disbelief. "What? Who are you talking about?"</p><p> "Poe, of course! That's why you're so nervous about going tonight. Am I right?"</p><p>The sound of his name alone causes a wave of nausea to hit me square in the face. God, no. Just as I open my mouth to argue, a knock on the door interrupts us. Jannah steps one foot inside the room, shielding the rest of her body behind the door.</p><p> "I'm very sorry to interrupt, Ms. Andor, but the guests for your ladies brunch are beginning to arrive downstairs." </p><p> "Very well, I'll be right down."</p><p>My mother waves Jannah out of the room, stands, and smooths down the front of her crisp navy-blue dress. Like a wrinkle would ever try to defy Victoria Andor. Every day she's donning a new designer suit, always dressed to perfection.</p><p>On her way past me, she stops and lifts a strand of my long down hair. She drops it after a second. "For heaven's sake, Rey, do something with your hair before dinner tonight. You'll never hold Poe's interest looking like this."</p><p> "And who says that I'll have him?"</p><p> "Of course you will, Rey. He's the perfect match." says my mother, and with that she leaves me alone. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DANIEL JONES</p><p> </p><p>Dinner with the Dameron's? I scan over tonight's schedule with immense disgust. The last thing that I want is Rey hanging around that piece of shit who tried to force himself on her, formal dinner or not. </p><p>After what he tried to pull at his own party the other night, he's lucky that I hadn't broken more than his damn door. Reeling, I toss the paper onto the desk and make my way to relieve Finn from duty. After his double shift, I'm sure he's more than ready to get the hell out of here. </p><p>True to form, I find him posted outside the indoor White House pool. His shoulders are slumped forward slightly. A closer look at his face reveals dark circles beneath his eyes.</p><p> "Jesus Christ, man. You look like shit."</p><p>He stretches his arms above his head and gives me a tired smile. "Well, then I must look like I feel. These long-ass shifts are making a real man out of me fast."</p><p>I nod toward the door. "Is everything all right with her?"</p><p>His brows knit together. "She's been in there swimming laps for over an hour. Ever since her meeting with mother this morning, she hasn't been quite herself. I don't know what's really going on, but she seems yo be upset about something."</p><p>I know exactly what she's upset about. But I don't be filling Finn in on those details. The less he knows about the incident with Poe, the better off he'll be. </p><p> "I'll see if I can get it out of her."</p><p>He lets out a low chuckle. "Yeah, good luck with that. I imagine she's still pretty pissed at you for spoiling her fun last night."</p><p>I smirk over on his direction. "As always, she'll get over it."</p><p>Finn shakes his head. "You really might out to consider taking some lessons on women, Dan. They don't forgive and forget too easily."</p><p> "As my dad always said, women are always figure out the truth about things....always."</p><p> "It's true." laughs Finn.</p><p>Not wanting to broach that topic any further, I quickly change the subject. "Listen, I really appreciate you keeping last night under wraps for me. I know that I was asking you to risk a lot by doing that."</p><p>He loosens his tie, his face warming with a smile. "She's worth the risk, Dan. No much that I wouldn't do for that girl."</p><p>Me neither. Finn then lets out a long yawn. I slap him on the shoulder. "Go get you some beauty sleep, you old man. I do believe you're starting to show your age."</p><p> "Watch it there, Jones. If you're making me believe twenty-seven is old, then you might need to start rethinking your life cause I heard lucky number twenty-six is slowly creeping up on you, but either way I'm still young enough to kick your ass." </p><p> "Bring it. I'm ready anytime." I tease.</p><p>He waves me off and turns to leave. Once he's completely out of sight, I ease the door open to the pool and slip inside. Thankfully the indoor pool is not under video surveillance. It gives me the perfect opportunity to talk to Rey alone without the prying eyes of the other agents.</p><p>I stand next to the edge, admiring how the lean lines of her legs and arms slide through the water. Not many woman have been able to hold up my stamina in the bedroom, but endurance won't be that much of an issue for her, I think. She may be a party girl, but she stays in shape and works out constantly. </p><p>When Rey finally spots me, she makes her final strokes toward the ladder next to where I'm standing. After smoothing back her hair, she grips the sides of the metal rail and slowly climbs out of the water.</p><p>My cock instantly comes to life at the sight of her dripping wet in her tiny black string bikini. God, the sinful things I want to do to that body of hers. </p><p>Without even saying a word, Rey turns her back to me and bends over to retrieve a towel from the chair. Her barely there bikini inches up her perfect round bottom, exposing the cheeks of her ass. The little minx knows exactly what she's doing. But she's playing a very dangerous game with me. She just doesn't realize it yet.</p><p> "We need to talk," I say.</p><p>Rey turns back and rolls her eyes with a sigh. "Always so direct, aren't you?"</p><p> "Did you say anything to Rose about last night?"</p><p> "What do you think, Dan?" She squeezes the towel around her wet hair, seemingly oblivious to my immediate concern.</p><p> "This is serious," I motion between us. "I don't think I have to tell you how dangerous this is. Neither of us can handle something like being exposed to the public. My career would be over, and you, Rey, would become a national scandal overnight. That means Rose can't know anything. No one can."</p><p> "I know that. And that's why I would never do anything that might jeopardize us being together."</p><p>She wraps the towel around her waist, walks toward me, and reaches out to touch my face. I catch her wrist before she makes contact. Once she hears what I have to say next, though, she may not feel the same way about me afterwards.</p><p> "Let's get something straight, here and now. I'm not offering you romance. I'm not going to be sending you flowers or vying for your affection twenty-four seven. It doesn’t work that way and if you think otherwise, you’ve got this whole thing wrong. If you agree to this, it will be discreet relationship based fully on trust alone. It's just sex. Nothing more. No matter how intense the attraction is between us, you must never misread my lust for your love. I'm only interested in you surrendering your body to me, not your heart. That's never going to change."</p><p>She blinks a few times. "So then we'd be like that couple at the club. You tell me what to do and I do it."</p><p> "In a way, yes. Your obedience will be rewarded. Your defiance will be punished. You may learn to enjoy both in time. It's that simple." </p><p> "And what if I do something wrong that isn't my fault? Will you still want to punish me then?" </p><p> "Stop making me out to be this Christian Grey sort-of-guy, all right? Even though it seems like that, I'm not him. Fuck it, I'm better than him and he's fucking fictional."</p><p> "Hmm, interesting," Rey says cocking her head from side to side. It's too cute for me to take seriously, and I find myself fighting back the urge to smile and smack her ass a few times. "I never took you for a Fifty Shades of Grey fanatic." </p><p> "Didn't I just say that I'm better than he could ever wish to be? Anyways, your getting me off topic here.”</p><p>I see a flash of fear in her eyes at every mention of punishment. She has no earthly idea that one day she might actually enjoy the punishment as much as the reward. For now, I'll just use her fear to my advantage if it can steer her away from her bad behavior.</p><p> "Defiance is a choice, Rey. You don't understand it, now, because you're spoiled and willful. But when you intentionally defy me from here forward, you'll know the action warrants a consequence. You'll know what your decision will cost you. It could be a night of pleasure. It could be the simple act of sitting comfortably had I not reddened your ass as punishment for acting out against me. So before you try to defy me, just make sure that you're willing to pay the price in the end."</p><p>When she doesn't speak, I continue with my lecture of how things will be between us going forward if she agrees to me mine.</p><p> "What I'm offering you is an outlet. An escape, if you will. I know what you go through every single day, better than most. I believe you may need this every bit as much as I do."</p><p> "But that's just it, Dan. Why would I want someone else to control me? I have enough of that in my life already as it is." </p><p>I release her wrist and slide my thumbs rhythmically over her pulse point. "Submission is more powerful than you realize. It's my job to find your limits, Rey. And it's your job to decide just how far those limits get pushed. You will always have a safe word to protect you." </p><p>I step even closer, our bodies nearly touching---fuck, I want to touch her. I want to push the boundaries of whatever our relationship is---or could be.</p><p> "This is much more about pleasure as much as it is about pain. You're the one with the control here, Rey. Not me."</p><p>She still doesn't speak, only searches my gaze. I can't help but wonder what's going on inside her head. She must have so many questions, reservations, and I get that. I did too, at first. </p><p> "Talk to me, Rey. Tell me what you're thinking."</p><p>She then looks down to the ground between us. "It's just....those girls at the club....will you be doing this with them too?"</p><p>I'm not sure what's more disturbing in this moment---the prospect of being unfaithful to Rey or her believing that I could be. I cup her face gently with my hands, forcing her to look me directly in the eye.</p><p> "I only want you, Rey. And I'm willing to risk everything just to have you. But if I'm going to do that, I have to know that you're going to follow my rules. Are you willing to do that? Are you willing to surrender yourself completely to me?"</p><p>Her beautiful hazel eyes flutter. Something pulls in my chest, something that I myself haven't felt in years. Fear. What will I do if she says no? What if she wants the affection that I can't offer her?</p><p>After tasting her sweet lips, her luscious cunt, how will I ever be able to walk away from her? How will I ever be able to handle another man having what should be mine? Just as the questions in my head begin to send me into a silent panic, I hear the most beautiful word fall from her lips.</p><p> "Yes."</p><p>I exhale a breath that I didn't even realize I was holding in. <em>Oh, thank God. </em></p><p>I walk her back until her back hits the concrete wall and I crash my mouth against hers. Stroke for stroke, our tongue hungrily move against each other, tasting, savoring. Rey drops her hand between us, teasing her touch along my erection.</p><p>Groaning, I break our kiss. If I don't put the brakes on now, I'll end up fucking her over a lounge chair. "No, not here," Cradling her face in my hands, I drag my lips tenderly across hers. "But tonight you're all mine. All mine." </p><p> "All yours."</p><p> "That's right....now...I-I have to get back to my post before you make me do something that I shouldn't. Enjoy your swim." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>REY ANDOR</p><p> </p><p> "Well, well, well. If it isn't America's Favorite Little Princess."</p><p>Freezing mid-step, I slowly turn. Poe is standing at the top landing of the staircase that overlooks the Dameron's foyer. With his brown curls slicked back against his head, he's almost unrecognizable. Up until this moment, I'd managed to avoid any interaction with him during tonight's guest introductions.</p><p>it would seem that my luck has officially run out. Dressed in a Gucci tuxedo, Poe straightens his bowtie and descends the staircase with a leisurely swagger. Once he's reached where I'm standing, he gives me a wink.</p><p> "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were purposefully trying to avoid me tonight."</p><p>I square up my shoulders, unwilling to let him intimidate me. "But that's just it, Poe. You do know better."</p><p> "Ouch, sounds to me like someone's got their panties all in a twist," He holds his finger to his lips, his expression mocking. "No wait. If memory serves me right, you prefer thongs, right?"</p><p>I flinch at his words. Without the tequila-fueled courage coursing through my veins that night, I never would have initiated things with him in the first place. The fact that he knows what kind of underwear I wear is mortifying enough, let alone that we almost had sex. </p><p>Thank God Daniel got me out of there when he did. Becoming another notch on Poe's bedpost is something I'll never ever want. </p><p>I cross my arms. If I am ever to get through tonight's dinner, I've got to start standing up to him. "What do you want, Poe? If this is about the other night, you really need to get over it."</p><p>He takes the final step that closes the distance between us. "Get over it? You left me fucking hanging the other night. Bitch, you owe me."</p><p> "I don't owe you a goddamn thing."</p><p>I turn to leave when he grabs me by the arm and jerks me back. I flinch at the sudden pain in my arm. I try to pull out of his hold, but that only makes him tighten his grip. </p><p>His roughness instantly reminds me of the way he had handled me on the bed the night of the party. "Girls don't tell me 'no' and then just get away with it."</p><p>I stare into his dark, soulless eyes, sickened by the thought of how many girl's he's probably made victims out of. "Let me go right now before I scream. Daniel will have you on your ass in front of everyone in this room in seconds."</p><p>Poe releases my arm at my warning, but not without issuing one of his very own. "You know, he won't always be around to save you, Rey. And, when that day finally comes, I'll be waiting. One way or another, you're going to give me what I want."</p><p>Heart pounding, I hurry to the adjacent room where guests are beginning to father for dinner. When I spot across the room, the relief is instant. Somehow I feel safe enough to breathe again. When our eyes lock, he leaves his spot and comes toward me, his stride confident and measured.</p><p>A moment later, he's close enough to touch. All I want is to fall in his arms and just forget everything, but I know better.</p><p> "What's wrong?" His voice is low so only I can hear his husband concern.</p><p>I shake my head, rubbing the sides of my arms with my hands. I should stay and suffer through this dinner. I can already hear my mother's insufferable nagging if I skip out, but Poe's word have me feeling nauseous.</p><p> "Dan....I just need you to get me the hell out of here...now."</p><p>I shoot him a pleading look. His expression hardens. I know he wants more details, but I can't talk about things here. Especially not with Poe just a room away from us. Right now, I just want to go home and cry into a pillow or be in Daniel's arms---either one seem like pretty good options at the moment. </p><p>Daniel then lifts his arm to speak into the small communication device. "This is Jones, requesting return transport for Miss Andor." He returns his attention back to me. "Wait right here. I'm going to tell your parents that I'm taking you back home." The muscles in his jaw flexes. "And when we get there, you're going to tell me everything and I mean....everything, Rey."</p><p>As I watch him disappear, my stomach feels even worse. Too bad I don't have enough time to escape to the nearest bathroom because any second I feel like I'm about throw up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DANIEL JONES</p><p> </p><p>The twelve-minute drive back to the White House is agonizingly long. The haunted look in Rey's eyes has ebbed away, but I have to know who put it there in the first place.</p><p>Once we arrive, I keep a safe distance, following behind her as we make our way inside and up to the second floor. The instant she's in her bedroom, I'm right there, closing the door behind us. "Now, start talking."</p><p>She shakes her head. "It's okay, Dan. Poe just caught me off guard, that's all. I should have known better than to let him get under my skin like that. I'm sorry to have worried you. I probably just overreacted a little bit."</p><p>She's lying. As visibly shaken as she'd been earlier, I fear this is far more than that fucker Poe running off at the mouth.</p><p> "You're lying. I saw your face, Rey. Did he threaten you?"</p><p>She wraps her arms around her body. "Poe won't let what happened between us go. He says that I owe him. He...."</p><p>When she hesitates, I cradle her face, forcing her gaze into mine. "He what? Tell me what he said to you, Rey."</p><p> "He said he'd going to make me pay for leaving him hanging like that. I guess he doesn't think you can protect me forever and eventually he'll get this chance."</p><p>A murderous rage surges through me. I knew I should have broken his neck when I had the chance. Through other agents, I'd heard numerous stories about him taking advantage with other girls. With his father's help, all of those allegations have been silenced. He thinks he's above the law, untouchable. </p><p> "Listen to me. There's no way in hell Finn or I would ever let something bad happen to you. Poe can't touch you. He just wants you to think that he can. These kinds of guys thrive on fear."</p><p>She lifts her gaze up at me. "I just want to forget that night ever happened. I want to forget how far I let him go. I was so stupid."</p><p>I hush her and bring her against me. Once she's there, she squeezes her arms around my middle and exhales on a quiet sigh. I curse myself for all the times I stood by, watching her hurt from afar when I could have easily held her this way, given her an ounce of comfort when her family gave her none.</p><p> "Please....Daniel, make me forget," she whispers against my chest.</p><p>Please. That quickly, I'm unraveling, as if that one little word is tugging on a string wound around my self-control. What is she doing to me? How can one woman make me feel this weak?</p><p> "Rey..."</p><p> "Please, Dan. I need this."</p><p>Still, I hesitate, trying to make sense of the power she's gaining over me, one forbidden moment to the next. Sex isn't the issue here. I gave up pretending like I didn't want to bury myself between her thighs the second she showed up at StarKiller in red. But my infatuation for her runs deeper than I care to admit. I want to do far more than fuck her.</p><p>I want to crawl inside of her soul, possess her, save her, ruin her from ever wanting another man. I only know one way to do that....</p><p>I step back and the dejected look in her eyes nearly brings me to my knees. She has no idea that she's already won this round. I slowly slide my jacket off and toss it onto a nearby chair. Relief softens her features. I can't wait to see rapture claim them in it's place.</p><p> "When we are alone like this, you will refer to me as 'sir', is that understood?"</p><p>Her lashes lower, shadowing her beautiful hazel eyes. "Yes, sir."</p><p>I begin working the knot loose on my tie, relishing the flush in her cheeks as she says the words. "Now, I want you to take off your dress."</p><p>I follow her hand as she slides down the metal zipper on her side. Then she gives a final tug at the jeweled shoulder clasp, sending her midnight blue dress to pool down at her feet.</p><p>Without asking, she unclasps her strapless bra and slides her panties to the floor. My breath hitches as the glorious sight before me. From head to toe, I devour every delectable curve of her beautiful naked body. </p><p>There is no comparison. She's quite literally the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen. </p><p>I come closer, stopping once I'm directly in front of her. "Now give me your hands." Without hesitation, she obeys, extending her arms out to me. "Good girl," I murmur.</p><p>She smiles softly and follows every movement as I weave my black silk tie over the delicate skin of her wrists. I secure the binding with a single knot, leaving the remaining fabric to hang loosely. Then I take her bound hands into mine. </p><p>Back and forth, I tenderly rub the pad of my thumbs over her wrists, relishing the fact that her flawless skin will soon bear the markings of her restraints.</p><p> "Do you trust me, Rey?"</p><p>She looks at up me innocently. "Yes, sir."</p><p> "Good. Give me your safe word."</p><p>She swallows hard. "Silk." </p><p>Her choice has my dick throbbing. One thing is certain. After this, I definitely won't be able to look at my neckties the same way again. My patience wearing thin, I tear the blankets off the four-poster bed and nudge her back onto it. Its enormous size makes her look small and vulnerable, a circumstance that inspires both the hunter and the protector in me.</p><p>The mattress dips as I sink my knee into the bed beside her.</p><p> "Lie back your feet facing me, and put your hands above your head."</p><p>Crawling over her body, I use the reminder of my silk tie to secure her arms to the braided wood post behind her. After giving her restraint a quick test, I rise up and take a moment to fully appreciate the sight below me.</p><p>Bound and naked, Rey is a Dominant's wet dream. "Remember, no what what you do or how much you beg me, I won't stop what I'm doing unless you say that safe word. Do you understand?"</p><p> "Yes, sir."</p><p>I don't miss the quiver in her voice. Still new to the experience, Rey has every single right to be afraid. Tonight's only just the beginning of what I have set in store for her. </p><p>I free my belt from around my waist. It whooshes through the loops. Starting just below her neck, I trail the smooth leather down the front of her torso. The silk knot above Rey's head strains as her back arches up off the bed.</p><p> "Oh, the things that I want to do to you, pretty girl."</p><p>I drag my gaze down her body, lingering over her full luscious tits. My cock aches to slide between them, to fuck them unmercifully. But not tight. Tonight, when I cum, it will be deep inside Rey's tight pussy.</p><p> "Spread your legs apart for me. Let me see just how wet you are."</p><p>At my command, her legs fall open, giving me a perfect view of her beautiful pink opening. My focus drips to the small rim of her anus.</p><p>I bit my lip so hard that it could bleed, because I know one of these nights, I'll have that too. I glide my fingers up through the slick heat of her sex, groaning at how drenched she is. "You're already soaked for me." Craving a taste, I bring my fingertips up to my mouth and savor her sweet flavor. "You're so fucking delicious, Rey."</p><p>Desperate for even more, I position myself between her thighs, slide my hands beneath her ass, and yank her towards me. She lets out a loud gasp when my mouth reaches her sex.</p><p>The ruthless flicking of my tongue across her swollen clit sends her bucking against the restraints. Holding her writhing body firmly in place, I plunge my tongue inside her and feast on her pussy like I'm some kind of wild, ravenous starving animal. </p><p> "Oh, my God!" She screams, arching up off the bed.</p><p>I don't want to stop, but I can't hold back much longer. I reach for the condom in my pocket. I'm ready to rip it open and plunge into her, but something holds me back.</p><p>Protection is absolutely vital in my relationships. I've never, not once questioned it before. Not until now. I know that Rey's on the pill. I'd seen the prescription on her bathroom counter plenty of times before---yes, because even we men like to snoop occasionally. </p><p>After my recent healthy physical results, I know that I'm no major risk to her. Dizzy and drunk with the prospect of having her bare, I lean in, flick her clit with my tongue, and breathe her in.</p><p> "How many men have had you, Rey?"</p><p>Her answer comes out on a ragged breath. "One. Just one."</p><p>Relief hits me, then an unexpected tension. The good news is she's had one other partner. That bad news is that means someone else has been inside her, claimed the prize before me, and now all I can think about is wiping this memory of him from her existence.</p><p> "Did you always use protection?"</p><p> "Yes, sir."</p><p>
  <em>She's mine. I have to make her mine. All mine. Mine! </em>
</p><p>My possessive thoughts drown out all the rational ones. Need claws at me from the inside out. "I want to fuck you raw, Rey. Tell me that there's enough trust between us for that. I need to feel when you're cumming on my cock."</p><p>
  <em>Need to cum inside you....need to mark you, make you mine.</em>
</p><p> "Yes. I trust you. God, yes."</p><p>And that's all I need for my desire to win. I quickly unfasten my pants, shove them down past my hips, and slide up her naked body. She's stripped, and I'm still fully clothed. The inequity only adds to my arousal. Her added vulnerability is like a shot of something strong on top of the already intoxicating experience of being nearly inside her.</p><p>Gripping the base of my shaft with my free hand, I align the tip to her glistening opening. I push my hips forward, gasping at the overwhelming sensation of taking her bare.</p><p>The muscles of her tight channel resist my girth at first. I lock my eyes with hers, savoring the hazy mix of desire and apprehension that I see there. Her bottom lip trembles. I catch it with my thumb and hush her little whimpers as I press my lips to hers.</p><p> "Shh, I've got you," I whisper, rocking gently, joining us a little bit more with each thrust.</p><p>She's so tight. I'm ready to lose my mind, but somehow I find the patience to take her slowly as her body adjusts. When she's taken all of me, I let out a low groan.</p><p> "Holy fuck. Your pussy is gripping my cock so tight."</p><p>One glance between us to where my cock is buried inside her perfect body has me ready to explode. I still my movements and grasp her hip to hold her firmly in place. One more thrust and I'll be cumming inside her long before I'm ready to take it.</p><p>I take a few deep breaths and ease out of her, then slowly push back in. Each time I sink into her is better than the time before. Thrust for thrust, our bodies move in perfect sync with one another.</p><p> "How does that feel, baby?"</p><p> "Amazing." Her voice is breathy, and her eyes flutter closed. "Fuck me! Please, fuck me, sir!"</p><p>With a growl, I give her exactly what she asks for. Less restraint, more of everything else. The loud sounds of our bodies cumming together in echoes around the room. Crashing my lips to hers, I swallow her tiny moans, I push her knees and and spread her legs wider, giving me deeper access to her core.</p><p>When I feel the tip of my dick hit her cervix, it's everything I can do to keep from cumming. "Y-You're so deep," she moans, rolling her eyes back.</p><p>I quicken the pace of my forceful thrusts, feeling her inner walls as they tighten around me. She's close, so fucking close. And, I'm right here with her.</p><p> "DANIEL!" She lets out a trembling cry.</p><p> "That's it. Cum for me, Rey. Fucking cum on my cock." She arches away from the bed, shuddering as the climax rips through her. "Your pussy is mine, Rey." A feral sound rips from me with one final drive of my hips, and I'm painting the insides of her core white with my cum. "Fuck! You are mine," I rasp against her damp skin.</p><p>
  <em>Mine. All fucking mine.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>REY ANDOR</p><p> </p><p>Slivers of sunlight slip into my bedroom through the tall curtains. I roll over, bury my face in my pillow, and notice some new aches in my muscles. I wince and then remember.....</p><p>With a lazy grin, I stretch, embracing the new discomfort. Lately I'm used to wake up with a pounding headache and a fuzzy account of the night before. But my memories of last night with Daniel are crystal clear. And vivid enough that I spend the next twenty minutes replaying them in my mind until I'm squirming against my sheets and wishing that he were here to relieve the throbbing between my thighs.</p><p>I could get myself there, sure, but I'd rather he did it for it. I turn and reach for my phone on the bedside table. Then I type out a text for Daniel and hit send.</p><p>
  <em>I can't stop thinking about last night. Thank you....for everything.</em>
</p><p>A few silent seconds go by before a reply comes back to me.</p><p>
  <em>Are you sore?</em>
</p><p>I draw in my lower lip between my teeth as I respond to his text message.</p><p>
  <em>In all the best ways. I can't wait for you to make me sore again. I'm so wet already just thinking about it and your dick. </em>
</p><p>I roll to my back and slide my hand into my panties, hopeful that he'll take the bait. I see three little dots indicating that he's typing. Then they disappear and the phone rings. </p><p> "Dan--"</p><p> "Under no circumstances are you to touch yourself without me there."</p><p>I can't help it. A rush of defiance fires through me like a bullet being shot from a gun. "That's not fair, Daniel."</p><p> "It's not your job to decide what's fair or not. I decide and you obey. And I'm telling you that you'd better get your pretty little fingers off that fucking perfect little cunt of yours right now. That is, unless, you want me to paddle your ass for it later, which, I'm more than happy to do. But I'm not sure if you're ready for that just yet."</p><p>I whisper a little "fuck" under my breath and grip the phone tightly. How does he do that? Turn my defiance into a desire that I have no control over in a matter of seconds?</p><p>Slowly I slide my fingers back up to my belly, but not before giving my clit a little extra pressure. I don't know why I'm intent on teasing myself, when every minute between now and seeing Daniel again will be heavier because of it.</p><p> "I need you," I mumble. "Relieve Finn early. I'm begging you!"</p><p>He releases a quiet sigh and his silence only encourages me. Maybe there's a chance I can allay this ache yet....</p><p> "I need you inside me again, Dan. I've never felt anything like that, and I'm going fucking crazy without it. You can sneak in. I'll play sick and we can spend the day in bed. Just me and you---"</p><p> "Rey, listen to me." I hold my breath at his sharp command. "After I hang up, you're going to get up, shower, and get dressed for your day. You're not going to wear any underwear. I want you to feel every breeze, every scratch of fabric, and every brush of skin against skin."</p><p> "But what if I get wet?" God, I'm so fucking wet already, what he's demanding is going to be pure torture.</p><p> "Then I suggest you dress accordingly," he answers abruptly. </p><p> "When can I see you again, Daniel?" I'm whining now....begging. Jesus, what the hell is wrong with me?</p><p>I have no idea how Daniel has me under this spell, but I'm praying to the ceiling that he has a surprise visit in mind. Something...<em>anything</em> that I can look forward to while I battle this unexpected withdrawal. </p><p> "You will see me at precisely five o'clock, like you do every day. And when I get there, I expect easy access to your pussy. Because I'd very much like to fuck it and then....cum inside it."</p><p> "Oh, God," I breathe, tightening my free hand around the sheet to keep from touching myself again.</p><p> "And I will know if you've cum without me, Rey. I'll know it the second that I look into those hazel eyes, because I've been watching you fucking lie to me for months." </p><p>The small layer of truth on top of his dirty talk sobers me a bit. I feel the rush of guilt come over me first, then the sudden urge to defend myself. I've been living in political hell---not for months, but for years. He'll never fully understand that, though.</p><p>He could never understand, unless he was actually living it. But I know that he sees it. God, does he ever see it? He sees the torture that not only my own parents put me through, but the pressure of my peers, the high-class society, and what little friends that I have---it's like I'm constantly walking on egg-shells every single day of my life. </p><p>But he is right. I've lied to him. God, how I've lied so many times---and not just behind his back, but to his face as well. I've made his life more difficult in the last several months, and I've also threatened his livelihood with my carelessness. </p><p>There's just as much at risk now, though. Maybe more. Deciding to pursue this sexual relationship with Daniel is undoubtedly dangerous, but it's also safer because no one has ever made me feel this way before. Even as I burn for another intimate moment with him, knowing he has a plan for us gives me a calm like I've never known.</p><p> "I'll wait for you, Daniel."</p><p>I utter the promise, and I intend to keep it. But the rebel within me already has other plans. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DANIEL JONES</p><p> </p><p>I step out of the fitness center on the ground floor of View 17 and take the elevator to my apartment, cooling down and catching my breath from a five-mile run on the treadmill. I can't even remember the last time that I woke up with this much goddamn energy. Between wrestling with my guilt over pursuing Rey to longing for her as though she's my next breath, I haven't had much solid rest lately.</p><p>But last night something had changed. The sex was out of this world, without a doubt, Rey wasn't the only one who was waking up flooded with memories of the way out bodies came together.</p><p>But her submission....once she gave it to me, it was like a missing puzzle piece just fell into place. I spent the past half hour trying to make sense if this new peace that's got me buzzing from the inside out. What it was, or is, I'm not giving it up anytime soon.</p><p>If I'm not completely addicted to her body---which I am---then I'm on my way to be a true junkie when it comes to this level of satisfaction. How will I ever want it to end?</p><p>But it doesn't matter. It will. Eventually. I rip my earbuds out and open the door to my apartment, unwilling to consider an end when I'm this fucking high on the woman. Her phone call this morning has me hard every time I think of it, and I can't keep my eyes off of the clock.</p><p>Delayed gratification has its benefits, and tonight I plan to thoroughly enjoy them. I'm about to jump into the shower and get ready for work when Finn calls my phone. In my line of work, almost nothing gets my heart beating fast. But it's almost racing now. Poe couldn't have gotten to her. There's no fucking way he could've.</p><p> "Finn, what's up? Is everything okay with Rey?"</p><p>His gravelly laugh hits my ear and the relief is instant. "Yes, our feisty little Rey-Rey girl is just fine. Up to her usual antics, I suppose."</p><p>My relief quickly morphs into anger. "What's going on?"</p><p>I swear to God if she's gallivanting around with her friend Rose or anywhere within a mile of Poe Dameron, she's going to get a paddling of a lifetime. She'll need to get used to it at some point anyways. </p><p> "We're heading your way shortly. She's already had breakfast with her mother this morning and asked to move into the apartment a few days early. She thought it was only fair since she's going to be forced to stay in DC for the foreseeable future."</p><p> "And what did Mommy Dearest have to say about that?"</p><p>That earns me another chuckle from my colleague, but it quickly fades into prolonged silence, which tells me that the exchange was likely tense. "How about we talk about that when we get there. The place has already been furnished and her people arranged it so she could stay there starting tonight. Our team scoped out the building and we'll have people posted before she arrives. I just wanted to give you a heads up to report to the penthouse tonight."</p><p> "Okay. See you then."</p><p>I hang up and start pacing the floor of my living room, because I'm anything but relieved right now. My cock, of course, thinks this is a rather excellent development.</p><p>But having her just a few floors way from me every single night is no less dangerous than fucking her in the residence itself. In fact, it's even riskier because Finn will be posted in my backyard while I'm off duty now.</p><p>Rey has promised me obedience, but I still don't trust her to make any smart moves when she's grown used to chasing every impulse lately. And now <em>I'm</em> her impulse. Normally, I'd be flattered, but given the circumstances of our current situation.....</p><p>I take my pacing into the bathroom, strip down, and shower quickly. She'll be on my doorstep in less than two hours, and when she arrives, I'll need a whole new game plan.<em> Damn, I'm either going to kill this girl or I'm really beginning to like her-</em>---I'm thinking it's most definitely the latter. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>REY ANDOR</p><p> </p><p>My apartment is teeming with black suits and when I arrive. Per the usual, every window, door, vent and access point will have to be thoroughly checked to ensure my safety. Finn is especially tense, probably because I dropped this on him unexpectedly.</p><p>Despite this, he seems to share a bit of enthusiasm about the move. No doubt witnessing the negotiation with my mother this morning earned me an ounce of empathy. </p><p>Agents come and go, reporting details to the people posted outside through their devices as I attempt to unpack. I should be thinking about the usual things. How I plan to decorate and move things around so this new place feels like him. It's significantly bigger than my apartment in New York. But all I can think about is where Daniel will make me his again.</p><p>I'm sure it won't go down the way he had planned it this morning, because we're in new territory now. But I'm determined to have him tonight, even if he's probably annoyed about this rather 'unexpected' move.</p><p>I feel him before I see him enter my room, a prickling heat on the back of my neck. And the second gazes lock. I know he's less than pleased.</p><p>His eyes are like cold granite, a perfect match to the rock-hard body he hiders under his suits. I clear my throat and push past him into the main living area. "Okay, everyone out!"</p><p>They've been casing this place for hours now. I need some alone time. Now! Slowly the other agents begin to file out, and Finn mutters a few words to Daniel that cause this expression to soften ever so slightly.</p><p>When we're finally alone, I approach him cautiously. Something about his dominant posture that keeps me from reaching out to touch him. "I've been waiting all day for this." </p><p>Nothing in my voice whatsoever hides my relief or my wanting to be with him naked in a bed and with him pounding me mercifully into the bedsheets---hopefully <em>his</em> bedsheets. I've imagined all morning long that they smell just like him--a hint of sandalwood and cinnamon spice. </p><p> "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He hasn't raised his voice, but the words are clipped enough for me to know that I'm in deep trouble.</p><p>I shrug, trying to seem as casual and as calm as possible. "The move was inevitable. I just figured that I'd speed things up is all."</p><p> "And you didn't feel the need to discuss it with me this morning?" The tendons in his neck tighten, and I resist the urge to run my palms along them, coaxing out his more forgiving side. Or maybe his sexier side....</p><p> "I didn't think of if until after we talked," I say softly. "I remember you saying you wanted easy access to me. So here I am. I obeyed you."</p><p>I shoot him a coy smile, because I'm certain that Daniel doesn't consider this obedience in any way, shape or form. I wouldn't---but hey, he should know who he's dealing with by now. </p><p> "And tell me what do your parent's think of this new plan of yours, hmm?"</p><p>My smile slowly fades, but I try to ignore the stab of pain that I feel. "It's an inconvenience, obviously. Just like everything else that has to do with me. But ultimately it was a means of getting me out of my mother's daily life a little sooner. In her words, she won't have to worry about me looking the part of respectable. First Daughter so much anymore. So," I shrug again, "here I am. Maybe they can forget that I even exist, for real this time."</p><p>My longing for Daniel is momentarily suspended by my pain. With the pain has always come loneliness, even in the most crowded rooms. </p><p>I close my eyes, because I don't know that way when I'm with Daniel. Maybe that's what really brought me here tonight. Not the unquenchable desire to feel him pounding possessively into me--wanted again...by someone who truly might care about me---the <em>real</em> me. </p><p>The way he swept me away from the horrible situation with Poe last night tells me that he might. I open my eyes when I feel his fingertips feather gently across my cheek. There's a new warmth in his eyes. </p><p> "She's such a cruel woman. Standing idly by while she hurts you has been one of the most difficult if not <em>the</em> most difficult parts of this job. She makes it impossible for me to truly protect you because of who she is deep down---a monster."</p><p>I cover his hand with mine. "You protect me as much as you can. But you do so much more than that, Dan." I simply can't ignore the electricity that's vibrating between our bodies. I've never felt this way with someone. No one....ever. "You save me, Daniel, in more ways that I can ever express."</p><p>When he pulls in a shaky breath, his suit strains at his chest. When he releases it, his touch falls away. I look down. Have I shown him too much? I'm moved into his apartment building, and now I'm saying things I shouldn't. Things that make me sound vulnerable and pathetic. I'm pretty sure that's not what he meant when he asked for my submission.</p><p>I shake my head and swallow over the unexpected emotions burning in my throat. I thought would be all about fucking. I wasn't expecting to show him so much of myself.</p><p> "Did you do as I asked?"</p><p> "Huh?"</p><p>I lift my gaze to him again, only to drop it wo where he's drawing his hand up my bare thigh. "Were you thinking of me today?" His rising touch moves past the hem of my dark denim dress.</p><p> "All fucking day long," I confess breathlessly, trying not to move as he makes his ascent to the apex between my thighs.</p><p> "And were you wet, thinking of me?"</p><p> "Constantly. I-I" I stumble over the confession that wants to bursts free.</p><p> "You what? Tell me everything, Rey." He stares at me intently, demanding the truth. </p><p> "I want you so much, Dan...you don't even know. My body aches for you in a way that almost frightens me. I spent half the day out of my mind just imagining how you'd fuck me tonight, and the other half terrified out of my mind that you'd punish me and I'd never be satisfied." </p><p>His slow-traveling hand finally reaches my bare pussy. I jolt from the slight contact of his thick fingers on the outside of my swollen lips. I'm wound up so tight, I think I could cum just with a few well-placed flicks at this point.</p><p> "I think we both know you should have talked to me before you had Finn drop you off on my doorstep."</p><p>I nod. I know I should have, but I was desperate. So. Fucking. Desperate. </p><p> "Did you want me to punish you?" His voice is low. Not threatening. In fact, it sounds almost....hopeful.</p><p>I shake my head, but then I stop. Am I being honest? "I-I don't know. You have a way of turning pain into pleasure. You make me want to try new things, even if they scares me sometimes."</p><p>He slowly tilts his head, but I can't quite read him. That's what frightens me most, I think. I can never fully understand what he's thinking. "Then I think now is a good time to try some of those new things. Go to your bedroom. I want you to put your hands on the bed. I want to see your pretty ass in the air, dress up around your hips. Do you understand me?"</p><p>*******</p><p>I nod but my feet seem to be frozen in place. </p><p>He lifts an eyebrow. "Now, Rey."</p><p>Without another word, I do as he says, my heart swelling and racing. I clear my new king-sized beg of my suitcases, my hands shaking as I do. Then I position myself in front of it and hike my dress up as I slowly bend over.</p><p>My pussy throbs unbearably. Somehow it's worse than ever. Maybe because I can feel the air like a kiss on my wet, sensitive tissues. Maybe because I don't know what he's even capable of....</p><p>My palms are moist and prickle against the bedspread, but I keep my fingers spread wide, my ass perched high. Everything that I do now, I do to please him. I've stepped in to another world, a place where my daily reality bleeds away and Daniel is my king, me his willing subject.</p><p>I close my eyes and take a slow, deep breath. Then I hear this quiet footsteps as he enters the room. He stops by the doorway. The absolute silence has me trembling again. The he moves behind me, and I hear his shoes creak as he bends to sit in his haunches. A breath hits the back of my thigh. I fist the bedspread and stifle a whimper.</p><p>He hushes me softly, even though I haven't made a single sound. "If I touch you, you'll go off like a bomb, won't you?"</p><p>Hell yes, I will. "Dan, I've been waiting for you for hours."</p><p>He makes a quiet sound in his throat, which sounds like acknowledgement. His palms graze the backs of my thighs up to my cheeks, spreading them apart, causing the flesh to sting. </p><p>I jolt and he hushes me again. "Just looking, sweetheart. Relax. I almost forgot how perfect you are here. Almost. I can't wait to slide into this little piece of heaven." He barely traces the outer lips of my pussy with his tongue. "I'm going to cum right here, fill you up until you're fucking dripping."</p><p>I whimper and push my hips up, hoping it gets me even closer to the sweet torture of his mouth. Just a few licks...</p><p>He tisks and straightens behind me. SMACK! His hand comes down hard on my ass cheek and I cry out, not so much because it hurts but because the abruptness startles me. Jesus Christ, Jones, a little warning next time!</p><p> "Use your safe word if you need to. Otherwise, scream into a pillow. I can't have people outside thinking I'm murdering you in here."</p><p> "Okay," I reply shakily. </p><p>His palm comes down again, just as hard as the first time. Maybe harder. I bite my lip as he creates a rhythm. Quick, hard slaps, rotating between the two sides, peppering my ass and thighs with stinging, red heat. I reach for a pillow and muffle a cry into it when he starts his rotation again, hitting flesh that's already felt his punishment.</p><p>Sirens immediately go off inside my head. My thought whirl and scream at me.<em> What the fuck are you doing, Rey? You're the President's daughter. How can you let him degrade you like this? Is this really who you are now?</em></p><p> "Yes!" I cry into the air as his palm makes contact once more.</p><p>I whimper and brace myself for even more strikes, but they don't come. Then his lips are everywhere, whispers of warmth and reassurance against my burning ass and thighs.</p><p>
  <em>So beautiful. Perfect. Such a good girl. Going to fuck you so hard now. </em>
</p><p>The very sound of his zipper almost brings tears to my eyes. I'm so wet. So ready. Then his cock drives into me with one fierce shove, and our moans mingle in the air. He's still dressed, the same as he was last night. His suit pants are rough against my sore ass, adding awareness to the pain as he pounds his way toward our equally matched pleasure.</p><p>The tangle of sensations has my mind whirling again. Because I like it, but I know that deep down I shouldn't.</p><p>Still, I relish in the discomfort because nothing---absolutely nothing---has felt as good as his cock claiming me in this moment, in the wake of his punishment. My whole body jars with each hard thrust. </p><p>His raw, untamed strength and the way he fills me up like no one ever has has feeds the climb towards my climax. I'm wrapped around him like a vise, and so on edge. The only thing keeping me from cumming is the certainty that doing so would bring this all to an abrupt end. And it feels too fucking good to end just yet.</p><p>But behind me, Daniel's rhythm falters and his grip on my hips grows firmer. He shudders and I know that he's close.</p><p> "Daniel," I cry out his name, because my control is slipping too.</p><p> "Fuck, you feel so damn good," Thrust. "Ah, Rey....cum for me, baby." Thrust. "Let me fill you up now."</p><p>I immediately fly apart as he fucks me wildly, my name and mindless promises on his lips. I scream into the pillow, lost in the orgasm, lost in every single incredible sensation of our bodies cumming together.</p><p>In a split second, I remember one word from last night. <em>Mine.</em> I came even harder when he had said it. Now I'm crying yours inside my head as the sharp pulses of pleasure level themselves out. I want to be yours, Daniel. All yours. </p><p>********</p><p>I whimper slightly when he slips out of me, splattering by backside with the last few drops of his hot cum. When he groans and spreads my ass-cheeks apart again. I know he's watching his creamy release drip out of me. I feel it, warm and slick, trailing down my inner thighs.</p><p>Now that I know how much pleasure it gives him to mark me, I resolve to give him plenty of more opportunities to do so in the near future.</p><p> "Up on the bed now. I'm going to go to the bathroom and get a cloth to clean you up," he says quietly, giving my sore ass a little pat.</p><p>I inch father up on the bed and wait patiently until he returns for a cloth, which he then uses to clean away the evidence of our incredibly, hot and intense sex. When I think he's done, he sits down next to me, dipping the bed, and begins to rub lotion on my sore backside.</p><p>I turn my head to watch him. He's still fully dressed, as put together as he was when he walked in an hour ago.</p><p> "Why are you still dressed?" I mumble against the bed, closing my eyes against the sensation of his thick finger kneading and massaging me gently. </p><p> "Because, despite the fact that I literally just screwed your brains out just now, I'm technically still working."</p><p>I make a sound of displeasure at this. "I really don't sharing you with your <em>fucking</em> job. In fact, I hate it."</p><p> "Well, in case you haven't noticed, this <em>fucking</em> job is the only reason that I'm allowed within a hundred feet of you---though I think I'm pushing my limits on that one. No, in fact, I've complete crossed that line. We should both be very thankful for it. If anyone ever found out about us---"</p><p>I open my eyes and recognize the flash of worry in his. "Daniel, I promised you that I wouldn't tell anyone about us and I intend to keep that that promise you, I swear it."</p><p> "I believe you. But now that you're here, in this building, with me, we need to discuss some ground rules."</p><p>I frown at those words. Because, first and foremost, I don't like the idea of rules, and secondly, because he's no longer massaging me. He's shifted off of the bed and is straightening his tie. How the hell does he make that look so sexy?</p><p> "Get dressed and meet me in the living room in five minutes. We need to have a little talk about a few things if we're going to be roommates so-to-speak," he says before leaving the room.</p><p>It sit there on the edge of the bed, perplexed....wildly confused by his hot-and-cold demeanor---it's happened twice and both times immediately right after we've had the most mind-blowing sex. I don't really understand why I feel so....<em>hurt</em> by his words. It's not like we promised each other anything, but yet, at the same time, a part of me just wishes that he would just forget being a bodyguard who protects me twenty-four seven and just be...Daniel.</p><p>Just be Daniel Jones the man, and be with me---hold me, kiss me, touch me, whatever. I crave it. I yearn for it. I want it more than I could possibly know and I don't get why he can't see that. Jesus, what the hell is happening between us? </p><p>Even more so, what's happening to me? Why am I feeling this way about him? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DANIEL JONES</p><p> </p><p>Rey emerges from her bedroom wearing a pair of tiny black-lace panties and a matching tank top, which is not at all what I meant when I told her to go and get dressed. She's wearing even less now than when I fucked her just ten minutes ago.</p><p>She plops herself own onto the tan leather couch and tucks her legs beneath her bottom. "All right, so let's get this over with. Lay the rules on me."</p><p> "Well, for starters. Try not to wear shit like that around the apartment when I'm around, okay?"</p><p>Rey looks down and scrunches her forehead. "And what's wrong with what I have on? I sometimes sleep in less than this."</p><p>I suppress a low groan at the sudden visual. "Look, Rey, how do I put this---as much as I love seeing that tight little body of yours, you can't just prance around the house half-naked whenever you feel like it. Unless I instruct you differently, you have to be decent when I'm with you. I don't really think I have to tell you how bad it would be if your mother dropped by here unexpectedly and found you dressed like that around your bodyguard."</p><p>She huffs, grabs a pillow off the couch, and hugs it tightly to her body. "Fine, what else?"</p><p> "Absolutely no parties....period, and I mean it, and no surprise visitors. It's far too risky to invite people here without the proper clearance first."</p><p> "What about Rose?"</p><p>I hesitate at her request. I don't really consider Rose to be a positive influence, but I know that she's a close friend, which Rey doesn't have in abundance at the moment. So, I think I can allow this one to slip---just this once, though.</p><p>Let's no go and make a fucking habit of inviting friends of friends of friends over. Hench, the no parties rule. </p><p> "Fine. Rose's visits are fine for now, as long as you two can behave yourselves. I'm not counting on it, though, but I always be hopeful that you two can at least try to act like civilized adults. But, everyone else will have to be approved by either Finn or me before they even step through that door. Got it?"</p><p> "Yeah, I got it."</p><p>Her tone is clipped, but at least she's agreeing to my demands. For now. I'm not holding my breath---nothing with Rey is ever easy nor does it last. Fuck, that last part punches me in the gut like a knife. </p><p>I don't want whatever this is between me and Rey to end, and if we are going to keep it going, we need to nip this in the bud early and create some boundaries, otherwise, we're both doomed. </p><p> "Third, my apartment is completely and strictly off limits to you. My privacy is very important to me."</p><p>Rey narrows her eyes. "How is it fair that you get to know everything about me, yet I know next to nothing about you, Daniel?"</p><p> "Well, here's how, Rey. It's my job to know everything about you. I get paid to know when you wake up, when you eat, sleep, and who wipes your ass. That's how I can effectively keep you safe even when you do your damnest to break the rules set for you. What goes on in my own personal life, behind closed doors, is my business, not yours."</p><p> "That's so ridiculous," she mumbles under her breath. "I should at least be able to know one thing about, Daniel. I think that's only fair if we're going to be fuck buddies, lovers or whatever you wanted to call it these days."</p><p>I harden my jaw before I speak again. "Fourth rule: No---"</p><p> "Jesus! You mean there's more of them?" Rey slaps her and on the arm of the couch. "And here I thought when I moved in here that you'd ease up with all of the rules, not pile more onto me!"</p><p> "Well, what did you expect, Rey? Did you really think you and I were going to cook dinner every single night in the kitchen and wall watches all night long together while we sit on the couch and snuggle like a normal couple? Well, we're not a couple. My job is protect you, to keep you safe, not play fucking house."</p><p>She then pushes herself up off the couch, glaring at me with her icy hazel eyes. If they were daggers, I'd already be dead.</p><p> "Oh believe me, I'm completely aware of why you are here, Dan. But that doesn't give you the right to be such a fucking dick about it towards me."</p><p>She moves past me toward the kitchen. I can hear the disappointment in her voice and immediately hate myself for hurting her. But I need to keep things in check between us. If deeper feelings take root, no good can possibly come from it.</p><p>I follow her into the kitchen, but she's faced away from me, arms crossed, learning her hip against the counter. I indulge a look at her perfect ass, but draw my attention to the taut line of her shoulders. I brush a finger down her spine. She shivers and softens a bit at my touch.</p><p> "Listen to me, Rey," I say quietly. "I know that I may sound harsh, but we need to keep our heads straight about all of this. We have to keep our personal feelings out of the arrangement."</p><p>She spins quickly. "Can you honestly look in the eye right now and tell me that when we're having sex you feel absolutely <em>nothing</em> for me at all?"</p><p>Of course, I feel something for her. More than I'd ever care to admit. The connection between us, especially when we're intimate together, is unlike anything that I've ever felt before. But those feelings are also very dangerous for the both of us and for so many reasons.</p><p>So, instead of telling her the truth, I look her dead in the eye and lie to her face. "I'm sorry, but I don't have those kinds of feelings for you, Rey."</p><p>Her face quickly falls. Her defiance melts away. And I immediately regret even opening my fucking mouth. In its wake, the hurt there is enough to rip my fucking heart straight out of my chest. She then tries to push past me, but I seize her by the arm and spin her around to face me. </p><p> "Go to hell, Dan!"</p><p>I bring my face close to hers. "You don't have the right to be angry with me, Rey. I haven't misled you in any way. The terms of this relationship were made clear from the very beginning. This isn't a romance, it's just fucking."</p><p>She flinches at my hurtful words. "Get the fuck out." Her voice is low and pained.</p><p> "Rey---"</p><p>I loosen my grip and she slips away, her eyes blazing with emotion. "Just go do your goddamn job and leave the fuck alone." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>REY ANDOR</p><p> </p><p> "My God, you are such a lucky bitch." Rose shoves the bag of bagels into my chest and pushes past me.</p><p>After last night's argument with Daniel, I really needed a distraction. If anyone can get my mind off things, Rose Tico can. She stops in front of the long wall of windows that offers a panormaic view of downtown. </p><p> "God, do you know how freaking jealous of you I am right now. I can't believe the actually let you have your own place!"</p><p> "Your parents are traveling constantly, Rose. You have the place to yourself all the time."</p><p>Returning into the kitchen, Rose slips off her cherry-red peacoat and places it across the back of the bar-stool. "Believe me, it's not the same, trust me. I've been trying to convince my parents to let me move into an apartment for over a year now. My father said he'd consider it this summer. Until then, I'll have to live vicariously through you."</p><p>She situates herself in the sea and braces her elbows on the counter, resting her face in her hands.</p><p> "So, tell me. How does the freedom life feel?"</p><p> "Freedom? It's kind hard to feel free when you have a bodyguard posted outside of your door twenty-four hours a day, Rose. Not to mention, one that has an apartment only two levels below you."</p><p>Rose's jaw drops. "Wait a minute. Daniel lives in this building too?"</p><p>I place a couple of plates down on the counter. "That's the reason and the only reason why my father picked this building. He liked the idea of Daniel close by to keep an extra close eye on this, mostly me. So, basically, I traded one jail cell for another."</p><p>She reaches in the bag for a bagel. "Try to think of it like this, Rey. You're like Rapunzel. Stuck up here on top of the tower just waiting for some handsome prince to climb up and rescue you."</p><p>I let out a short laugh. "Yeah well, I hate to break it to you, but fairytales aren't real. No one's coming to rescue me, at least not anytime soon."</p><p>She drops her hands down away from her face and scrunches her b\nose at me. "God, you're depressing as hell, you know that? We really have to work on finding you a guy. A good one."</p><p>I concentrate on cutting the bagel in half. "Nah, I've got enough on my plate with school starting back up. Getting a 'good' guy is the last thing on my mind right now."</p><p> "So when do your classes start at Georgetown?"</p><p> "My parents and I are supposed to tour the campus sometime tomorrow morning. I'm sure they'll want me to start as soon as possible, especially since I'm already heading into the pre-law program three weeks late."</p><p>Rose's expression suddenly hardens. "I hate them for forcing you into this, Rey. I really wish we could somehow convince them to let you go to Howard with me. They have such an excellent art program there. You're way too talented to give it up." </p><p>I shake my head, trying to keep myself from gaining hope from her words. "There's no way in hell that's ever going to happen. My father looks like an art degree like it's a kindergarten diploma. He already thinks that I've wasted the past year and a half in school as it is."</p><p> "That's so ridiculous. No one should ever have their entire future dictated to them like that."</p><p>As much as I greatly appreciate my best friend coming to my defense. I can't waste any more energy on it. The decision was final. It is what it is.</p><p> "My father's the President of the United States of America, Rose. That means, for at least the next four years, he has complete control over me and my life. It doesn't do me any good to try and fight it or him."</p><p>Rose opens her mouth to argue, but I hold up my hand to stop her. "That's enough talk about me and my pathetic life. What are you doing tonight? What to go and grab some dinner and maybe see a movie afterwards?"</p><p> "I'm sorry but I can't tonight. I've already made plans."</p><p>I cross my arms and lean across the counter. "Plans? As in date plans?"</p><p>She tucks a strand of her silky, dark hair behind her ear. "Not really. Well....actually, I'm not really even sure what to call it."</p><p> "Is it anyone that I know?"</p><p>Instead of answering, Rose shoves the rest of the bagel into her mouth and diverts her eyes to the bottle of water in front of her. A smile slowly spreads across her face.</p><p> "Ah, so it<em> is</em> someone that I know."</p><p>Rose swallows and finally makes eye contact with me. "Do you remember that guy at the club the other night? The one that Daniel left me with?"</p><p>My eyes widen. "You mean the guy with the British accent? Hux? That's who your date's with?" She gives me a really hesitant nod. I drop the butter knife onto the counter. "Have you lost your fucking mind? Daniel will go apeshit if he finds out that you're sneaking back into that club, Rose."</p><p> "I'm not going to be sneaking in. Hux invited me back at his personal guest."</p><p> "What? How did he even know how to get in touch with you? It's not like you had enough time to get to know him and exchange phone numbers or anything."</p><p> "I was just so upset that night when we left the club that night with Daniel that I accidentally left my phone back on the couch. Hux had it couriered back to my house the very next day---but not before he added his contact information. When I called to thank him, that's when he invited me to come back to the club tonight."</p><p> "And you're actually going? Rose, you saw what kind of things go on at that place. Besides, you don't even know this guy."</p><p>Rose pulls her bottom lip in between her teeth, blushing. "I can't explain it. There's just something about the club that I'm drawn to."</p><p>She casts her eyes low. I sense there is more she's not quite telling me. "Is it Hux or the club that you're really drawn to here?"</p><p> "One look in his eyes the other night....it was like I was under some kind of spell that he cast. I've never felt anything like it before. It was unnerving, but thrilling in a way I can't even explain. I can't walk away from that again without exploring it."</p><p>I completely understand that feeling far more than she can ever realize. Maybe that makes us both crazy. I already know what I'm doing is dangerous, but Rose is the risk-taker and I always worry one day she'll take things too far.</p><p> "Just promise me that you'll be careful, Rose. Don't let him push you into doing something that you're not comfortable with. And if you see yourself getting into a bad situation, call me. I'll get you out of there---even if I have to tell Daniel to come in there after you."</p><p>Rose waves her hand dismissively. "I'll be fine, I promise. And speaking of Daniel, have you ever wondered why he was there at the club that night?"</p><p> "I try not to think about it too much," I lie. </p><p>The truth is, I've thought a lot about why he was there that night. It sickens me to think about what would have happened if we hadn't bumped into one another. Just the thought of him fucking another woman enrages me. </p><p> "I'm sure he was there trolling for a submissive. Who knew that Daniel was a Dom? Fuck, I get hot just thinking about it." Rose fans herself with her hand. "Whoever gets tied up and spanked by him is one seriously lucky bitch."</p><p>I choke on my drink, spewing water across the counter. Rose's eyes widen.</p><p> "Girl, are you okay?"</p><p>I quickly wave her off and clear my throat, trying to recover from the coughing spell. "Yes, I'm fine. I just swallowed wrong."</p><p>She relaxes back down onto the stool. "I'm so glad that I can talk to you about all of this. I was so afraid that you would judge me over it or something."</p><p> "I would never ever judge you, Rose. You're my best friend. You can always tell me anything."</p><p> "That goes both ways, you know. I really wish that you'd talk to me more about certain things instead of holding things inside like you always do. It really worries me."</p><p>I swallow hard, because she has no idea what I'm holding inside lately. I would give anything to be able to confide in her right now about my little situation. But my relationship with Daniel is a secret that no one else can bear. Rose then reaches for another bagel, glancing down at her watch.</p><p> "Oh shit! I've got to go! I'm going to be late for a meeting with my advisor." Easing off the stool, she grabs her coat and slides her arms through the sleeves.</p><p>I walk her over to the door and give her a quick hug. "Thanks for the bagels, Rose."</p><p> "You're welcome. Listen, I'll call you tomorrow with the details, okay?"</p><p> "You'd better or else," I tease, closing the door behind her. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DANIEL JONES</p><p> </p><p>The door bell rings. I'm ready to kill whoever is on the other side of the door. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and squint at the time on my watch, It's ten thirty in the morning. Shit. I haven't even slept an hour.</p><p>I'd been so upset from last night's argument with Rey that I'd had a hard time falling asleep when I got home this morning. Now that someone is practically sitting on my doorbell, it seems that I won't be going back to sleep anytime soon.</p><p>Peering through the tiny glass peephole, I spot my younger sibling, Kaydel, on the other side. She's dressed in her navy blue airline uniform, which tells me she's looking for a place to crash for a few hours between flights. I gave her a key to my apartment last year to avoid these instances, but she's always forgets it.</p><p>Blowing out a long breath, I open the door to let her in. Before I can even say a word, Kaydel holds her hand up to stop me.</p><p> "Save your breath, Dan. I already know what you're going to say to me."</p><p>I smirk and step back so that she can come in. With our parents now both gone, Kaydel is the only family that I have left. I rarely get to see her unless it's on occasions like this. Somethings I think that I prefer it that way.</p><p>I'm not the same brother that she grew up with all those years ago. She props her bag by the door and rolls her shoulders with a tired sigh. "You know that i hate bothering you like this, but the airline is too damn cheap to put us up in a hotel for this short of a layover. I've been flying for sixteen hours straight. I just want a hot shower and a nap before I have to head back out again. I'll be out of your hair in no time at all."</p><p> "Go ahead, help yourself to anything you want. I'm going back to bed. I've got to up in a few hours for work."</p><p>Kaydel places a quick kiss on my cheek. "I'll be as quiet as a mouse. You won't even know that I'm even here."</p><p>I let out a chuckle. "You and quiet have never ever belonged in the same sentence, sis. I think our childhood can attest to that one," I wave my hand and turn to leave the room. "Goodnight."</p><p> "Goodnight, Dan."</p><p>After shutting the bedroom door behind me. I climb back into bed and pull the duvet over my body. I end up tossing and turning for at least another hour. Rolling onto my back, I throw my arm over my face, begging my body to find a way to give in to the exhaustion.</p><p>It's pointless. I can't stop thinking about Rey. Everything about her haunts me. The hurt in her voice when I lied about harboring deeper feelings for her. Hell, I hate myself even more for saying it. What a fuck liar I've turned out to be---talk about diving in headfirst and now looking or thinking about the consequences of the actions involved.</p><p>I've had feelings for her practically every since the moment Finn had first introduced me personally to the First Family several months ago.</p><p>The attraction, the spark had been almost instant and I mean, how could I not be drawn to her?</p><p>Rey was beautiful in every single way---that rebellious spirit of hers was only just a plus. And even as much as she drove me crazy with her irresponsible stunts, it was practically one of the things I loved most about my impossible job.</p><p>Keeping an eye on her, watching her every move---it brought me to all new kinds of thrills and seeks and all-time highs. </p><p>But that had all come crashing down the second she had asked me if I felt anything when we had sex with each other? Then the anger drawing color into her cheeks as she kicked me out to spend the rest of my shift posted right outside her door.</p><p>As if wondering what she was thinking that whole time wasn't torturous enough, now I'm dedicating all entire fucking down time to it too. I groan and rake my hands through my hair, tugging at the roots out of pure frustrations.</p><p>My thoughts are as vivid as they are loud. Every time that I close my eyes, all I can see is Rey's perfect round ass perched up high in the air, her pussy dripping wet from her arousal and my release.</p><p>Goddamn, I'm so fucking hard. I try to fight it, but the heaviness is my balls grows more and more unbearable by the second.</p><p>I'm desperate for a release, anything for this tension to leave my body. I throw back the covers and slide my boxer briefs down past my hips. My erection springs back against my stomach. I suck in a hard breath and when my hand slides over the sensitive head of my dick. </p><p>Slowly, I inch down until I reach the base of my cock. Images of Rey's luscious tits are getting me there faster. I drop my head back against the pillow and lift up my pelvis, fisting my dick faster, harder.</p><p>I grip the sheet beside me with my free hand as my back arches up off the bed. One las pump and I feel the hot release shooting up my stomach. I collapse back down onto the mattress, still shaky from my climax. As I lay there staring up at the ceiling all I can think about is the girl two floors above me who's turned my whole world upside down. </p><p>Honestly, it almost feels like I just might be falling madly in love. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>REY ANDOR</p><p> </p><p>View 17's fully equipped fitness room is beyond impressive, and exactly what I need to clear my head about Daniel. I toss my towel over the treadmill bar, step onto the track, and glance around the room. Other than the guy on the workout bench behind me and Finn lingering near the entrance door, the place is empty.</p><p>I quickly power on the machine and work my pace up until I'm running. My ponytail bounces against my shoulders as I continue upping my speed. </p><p>I stare through the bay of windows in front of me, visualizing myself running far away from everyone and everything in my life. It may be wishful thinking, but it still helps drive me during my workouts. Sweat beads on my face. I welcome the heavy burn in my chest and the painful strain in my calves muscles. Mile after mile clicks by on the screen. </p><p>My body begs me to give up. But instead, I push even harder, dig even deeper. My mind drifts to my argument with Daniel. Foolishly, I'd expected him to care more about our relationship.</p><p>His words had hurt me, but kicking him out because he didn't feel the connection that I did wasn't exactly all that fair to me either. I've thought of little else today, and the more I dwell on it, the more I  begin to realize just how horrible I'd treated him.</p><p>He'd made me no such promises. I just hadn't expected to feel so connected to him the way that I clearly was. But no matter how much I ache for him to return those feelings, I have to learn to accept it isn't going to happen. I could walk away from our arrangement, but right now having any part of him is better than not having him in my life at all. Of course, that's only if he still wants me after all this.</p><p>After our fight, I wouldn't be all that surprised if he decided the relationship was more trouble than it's worth and abandoned it altogether. The thought of never having him inside of me again is just too unbearable for me to even imagine.</p><p>I hit the power-down button and slow my strides, working my way down to a steady walk to cool myself off. Once my heart rate begins to return to normal, I step off the treadmill and reach for my towel to dry off my face. </p><p>I have to do something to fix this before it's too late. </p><p>********</p><p>I hold my breath as the elevator comes to a rest at the fifteenth floor. When the mental doors open, I turn to face Finn. </p><p> "Do you think that you could wait here? I'm just going to slide this beneath his door. I promise that I won't be long."</p><p>Nodding, he motions with his hand. All he knows is that Daniel and I had an argument and that I'm trying to make peace with him about it, which is technically true. What Finn doesn't know could land us all in deep trouble.</p><p> "Go ahead," he says. "His apartment is just around the corner. Apartment fifteen E. I'll just wait for you here."</p><p> "Thank you, Finn."</p><p>My heart is pounding in my chest, I proceed down the long hallway toward his apartment. I glance down at the envelope in my shaking hand. Maybe I am taking the cowardly way out by writing out my thoughts here. But apologizing to Daniel face-to-face is too intimidating to bear. I refuse to let our fight fester until his next shift.</p><p>The sight of a bronze apartment sign 15E sends a mixture of terror and exhilaration throughout my body. I know that I'm pushing his new boundaries by coming to his apartment like this. </p><p>But my intention is to make peace. I worry that Daniel will only see this as a defiance. Either way, I'm willing to take the risk. And the punishment as well, if necessary. Just as I'm kneeling to slide the envelope beneath the floor, I hear movement coming from the inside apartment.</p><p>Shit! I hadn't expected Daniel to be awake this early. Before I can even stand, the door suddenly opens in front of me. My attentions lands on a woman's bright pink toenails, and then rises slowly to follow her long, toned legs.</p><p>She's wearing a gray, oversized men's shirt that hits just above mid-thigh. Her blonde hair is long and tousled like she's just gotten out of bed. </p><p>When I finally make eye-contact with the gorgeous blonde beauty, I'm almost certain that my heart has shattered into a million tiny little pieces. Is she why he doesn't want me coming to his apartment?</p><p>She leans into the doorjamb, causing the shirt to inch up higher on her thigh. "Can I help you with something?"</p><p>I rotate the envelope in my hands. "Oh, um....I was just going to leave this here for Daniel."</p><p>She gives me a lazy smile. "He's still sleeping. But you can leave it with me if you want. Who should I say that dropped by to give it to him?"</p><p>Fuck. What do I say to her? I sure as hell can't give her my name. I've got to get out of here now. I take a step back. "Actually, on second thought, I think I'll just wait and catch him another time."</p><p>She tilts her head, drawing her perfectly arched brows together. "Are you sure? I don't mind."</p><p> "Yes, I-I'm sorry to have bothered you," Mortified, I turn and leave.</p><p>As I round the corner back to the elevator. I toss the envelope into the garbage bin. How the hell could I have been so fucking stupid? The elevator door is chiming and Finn smiles as I approach. I do my best to mask my rioting emotions and keep it together.</p><p> "All set to head back downstairs?"</p><p>I manage a nod and step inside, trying like hell to hold back the tears until I can be alone in my apartment. Finn swipes the access card through the reader to access then penthouse level. There is a sudden jerk as the elevator starts its journey from the top floor. I close my eyes, but all I can see is the beautiful woman from Daniel's apartment.</p><p>My chest constricts as I fight to hold the sobs in. By the time the door opens on my floor, I'm already losing control of my tears. </p><p> "Don't worry, Rey-Rey. I'm sure Daniel has already forgotten all about what happened between the two of you," Finn's till-timed words slice right through me like a butter knife.</p><p>Sure, Daniel may forget, but I never will. I curse to myself a dozen times on the way into my apartment. How could I have been so naïve about all of this? How could he take advantage of me this way? I resolve then and there, I never ever want to lay eyes on Daniel Jones ever again.</p><p> "Finn, do you think you can have another agent cover Daniel's shift tonight? I just don't feel comfortable with him being around so soon after our argument?"</p><p>His eyes narrow when he sees my tears. "What's really going on here, Rey-Rey?"</p><p>I'm so desperate to have someone to talk to, but I fight back the urge to tell Finn everything. "It's...personal." I swallow, down another wave of tears. "Can you arrange for another agent, or do I need to call my mother?"</p><p>His expression hardens. "No, that won't be necessary. I'll take care of it immediately."</p><p>Without saying another word, Finn closes the door behind him, leaving me to deal with my anger and my tears alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DANIEL JONES</p><p> </p><p>I stagger into my apartment, my legs weak from the crushing workout I'd just endured. The place is empty again. Kaydel left as if she'd never been here, as promised. </p><p>Briefly, I regret that that we hadn't had time to catch up on things a little. Even having a quick cup of coffee would have been nice. With my head so caught up with thoughts of Rey, though, maybe it would have really been a waste of time. </p><p>Then again, maybe a little womanly advice could help me figure out what the hell to do with this girl. No, she's a woman. A spoiled brat, maybe. But Rey Andor has the heart and body of a woman, and I've never been more mesmerized by any other in my entire life. I guzzle down a glass of water, refill it, and reach for my phone. The home screen shows a handful of missed calls from Finn. </p><p>He never calls me before my shift unless something is wrong. I call his number back immediately start pacing back and forth in the kitchen.</p><p> "Jesus, where the hell have you been, Jones?" Finn's sharp tone throws me off guard. </p><p>Whoa, something really has to be wrong for him to lash out at me like this, this early in the morning. Automatically, my mind goes to the worst possible things---Rey being hurt, Rey being careless, Rey this, Rey that. It's driving me fucking crazy like she is.</p><p> "In the gym. Sorry, I forgot my phone in the apartment. What's going on? Is something wrong with Rey?"</p><p> "I'd say so."</p><p> "Tell me." I curl my free hand over the edge of the counter and hold my breath, bracing myself for the bad news.</p><p> "Get yourself cleaned up. And don't even bother dressing for your shift tonight. You've got the night off. I'll be down at your place in a few minutes."</p><p> "Wha---" Before I can even press him on the matter, he ends the call. "What the fucking fuck was that all about," I mutter to myself.</p><p>If Rey was hurt, he'd tell me right away. I take solace in that and head to the bedroom to clean myself up. I take a quick shower, dress in street clothes, and pace some more until Finn finally shows up at the door.</p><p> "Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on here or am I going to have to guess?" I say the second I open the door.</p><p>When I step aside, he slips past me. He takes a casual stroll across the living room, slowing in front of the windows that look out onto downtown D.C. My God, this is maddening. I'm ready to head up to the penthouse right now and get the details from Rey personally.</p><p>I have a few things that I want to tell her anyway. "Well, she's certainly got a better view," Finn finally says, his back still to me.</p><p> "She's the First Daughter."</p><p>He then slowly turns, leveling a stony stare in my way. He's never looked at me like this before. "You're goddamn right, she is."</p><p>I swallow hard, because I don't like that look in his eye. If I didn't know better, I'd think he knew that I was taking Rey to bed every single chance that I got. Instead of playing dumb, I stay silent. If he knows something, I'll let him spill it first.</p><p> "You know that Rey is like family to me, right?" His hands are tucked in his pockets, and his stare never wavers.</p><p>I nod. "I do. I get the sense that it means the world to her, too, considering the treatment that she gets from her parents."</p><p>He looks down at his shiny black shoes and then back to me again. "I'm going to ask you something and I can't even believe that I am asking you this, but I want you to be honest with me here, Jones? Are you sleeping with her?"</p><p>Finn and I never mince words, but his blatant accusation throws me completely off guard. Lie. I should lie to save my own ass, but I just continue to stand there like an idiot. I'm certain by now that my silence speaks volumes when Finn's taut expression golds into a grimace.</p><p> "Goddamn it, Jones," he mutters, turning his back to me again.</p><p>I shove a hand through my hair and then draw it down my face. How the fuck do I excuse my behavior? Finn will never understand my reasons for luring her into bed with me to begin with.</p><p>I'd be willing to bet he's never spanked a woman for pure pleasure in his life. I should explain to him that I fucked up---big time, that I made a huge mistake. But as I practice the excuses inside my head, they all sound flimsy and weak. </p><p>Because I regret nothing. The truth is, Rey means everything to me. It's better for me to accept the truth than to deny it. I love her. And I want to tell him that, too, but I don't. </p><p> "I care about her too, you know."</p><p>He turns back to me, his expression softer. "I know you do. I'm not blind. I see the way you look at her, I see the way you are together. She may have been oblivious to the way you looked at her these past few months, but I certainly wasn't. Remember, it's my job to read people's intent before they even have a chance to act on it."</p><p>I wince at that, because I had no idea that Finn suspected know I'd felt about Rey this whole time by being her personal bodyguard.</p><p> "If you knew something was going on, why didn't you intervene earlier?"</p><p> "Because I didn't believe that you'd actually be stupid enough to act on it. You're paid to protect her, Jones. Not to fuck her. What the hell were you thinking to take things this far?"</p><p>I lower my head, shame weakening my justifications. "There's nothing that I can say to make you really understand. I really thought that I was protecting her. She's been completely out of control. You know that."</p><p>He points a finger in my direction, his grimace deepening. "So what you decide just to take her to bed? You think that you can come in and just tame the wild beast with a forbidden relationship that risks not only the reputation of her parents but the entire administration? You're going to lose your goddamn job, and she's going to catch hell from that sadistic mother of hers. And I'll be lucky if I get to stick around after it all goes down in flames. Then who's going to be around to protect her then, hmm? What happens then?"</p><p> "No one else knows about us, I swear. No one but you."</p><p> "Well, thank you Jesus for that! I'd really like to hope that neither of you were stupid enough to start shouting it off the goddamn rooftops."</p><p>He paces in a circle in front of me, and I patiently wait for him to keep shouting, giving voice to all the doubts that I've been secretly harboring for days on end. </p><p> "What happens now?" I finally say.</p><p> "I'm not going to stand here and waste my time in telling you to stop sleeping with her, because I know that you won't. Besides, you don't strike me as the type of man who will stop after he's hand himself a taste. No offense."</p><p>I want to be offended by that, really I do, but I know that deep down Finn is one-hundred and ten percent right on that one. I've had my cake and now I want to eat it too. It's so selfish of me and I know if I really, truly do care about Rey and her well-being at all, I'll do the right thing by her and stop this madness.</p><p>Problem is, I'm in too deep and I'm heavily invested. She's all I can think about anymore and one thing leading to another has got me drunk in love with her. </p><p> "And after I saw the look in her eyes today..." Finn continues, shaking his head. </p><p>I frown. "What look?"</p><p> "I don't know what the hell you did, but you'd better fix it before she starts getting therapy from her girlfriends about all the heartbreak her personal bodyguard is giving to her."</p><p>My heart starts beating faster. "Rose...."</p><p> "She's out shopping with her right now, downtown. They're going out for a girls' night, and I smell trouble brewing."</p><p> "Can I have this shift? I'll take care of it."</p><p> "I already told you, you're relieved tonight. At her request. She threatened to get her mother involved if I didn't find her a replacement."</p><p>I curse inwardly and roll through my options. I'm not letting her slip away that easily. "Find her for me, will you? I'm about to go and crash a party."</p><p>Finn takes a few strides toward me. "I'll get you her location. But you had better watch your ass out there. Don't go and do anything stupid, Jones. That's the last thing you need right now, to be caught red-handed."</p><p> "Trust me, Finn, I can handle this."</p><p>He doesn't look too convinced by that but doesn't say it. "You had better fix this mess or I will. And you may not like the way that it all goes down."</p><p>I nod tightly, because I can read between the lines. Finn's a comrade, but his loyalty to to Rey and her family first. And if I lose my job or get reassigned, I'll never get to see Rey again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>REY ANDOR</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> "This one or this one?"</p><p>Rose peers at my reflection in the taller mirror. We've been in her closet for at least an hour now, contemplating every single red dress she currently owns. She's already dolled up in a red lace bra and matching underwear that has me terrified about how far shell go with Hux tonight.</p><p>There's only room for one terrible decision maker in this friendship, but of course, I can't tell her that. If there's any silver lining in today's heartbreak, it's that I could tag along with her to StarKiller and make sure that she doesn't do anything too crazy.</p><p>She's holding up a pleather minidress that screams to me "woman of the night" and a thing-strapped V-beck dress with a flowery bottom and a slit up the side. I immediately point to the latter.</p><p> "That one, I think."</p><p>She rolls her eyes with a sigh. "You<em> think?</em> This is important, Rey. I need you to focus here!"</p><p> "I am focused. That one." I glance down at my watch. "Speaking of staying focused, when does Hux expect you?"</p><p>Rose slips the dress on and spins in front of the mirror as she assesses my choice. "We didn't set a time, which works out perfectly for me. You and I have time to take a little detour on the way. I got a last-minute invite to a party. I need a drink or two before I see him again."</p><p> "What party?"</p><p>She shrugs. "I don't know. Some rooftop thing. Someone in my study group is getting us in. Should be fairly anonymous, I'm hoping."</p><p> "Okay." I stand up and check my appearance in the mirror again. </p><p>A basic black cocktail dress for me tonight. Nothing too flashy or too revealing. I strong consider opting for one of the losers in Rose's red dress pile, but tonight is about moving on, not advertising myself for another fucked up sexual relationship. I think back to the woman down her knees at the club, taking her Master's violent thrusts.</p><p>The thought of submitting to anyone but Daniel makes me nauseous. I plan to disappear in the shadows tonight. If nothing else, the club will ne a much-needed distraction with it's many characters and torrid displays.</p><p>Plus, the way Rose has been buzzing around her place preparing for her next encounter with Hux has me on high alert.</p><p>I really need to be there for her tonight, first and foremost. After another half hour, I force her out of the door. The back door, of course. We'd called a cab to help us make our escape as we'd done many times before. </p><p>Twenty-minutes later we're in the crush of a raging rooftop party. House music thumps at a level loud enough to muffle every conversation we pass on our way to the bar. Outdoor heaters buzz and the walls that line the enormous balcony are lit up with vibrant blue and purple beams. </p><p>So far, we haven't run into anyone we know. Rose orders four shots, flattening her hand over my mouth when I try to protest.</p><p> "Don't argue with me. Just drink."</p><p>I brush her hand away. "I don't know this guy very well, Rose, but I'm guessing that he wants you conscious when you show up at StarKiller."</p><p>She waves me off. "I'll be fine. I just need to take the edge off. And you." She lifts her shot and clinks it with mine. "You need to get laid tonight."</p><p>I down the first shot with her, but my brain won't accept the prospect of hooking up with anyone new tonight. Daniel is still very heavy in my system. But maybe when the alcohol hits me, he'll start to fade away. As I take the second shot, I'm not even sure I really want that.</p><p>I gasp after the sugary concoction funnels down my throat. Fucking gross. "Ugh, what the hell is this stuff?"</p><p>Rose starts answering, but her voice and the music blur into the background when I see Poe over her shoulder. He's several feet away. I don't recognize the people around him.</p><p>All I know is that I don't want him to see me. Not tonight. Not without Daniel or Finn around. And for the first time, I regret that I've even made the effort to thwart their protection. There was a time when I was confident that I could handle someone like Poe.</p><p>But now that he's threatened me, I know without a shadow of a doubt his resentment and strength are enough overpower me no matter how much I try to fight back. A vision of him exposed and ready to fuck when I'd offered myself to him flashes to the front of my mind, causing the shots to curdle in my stomach. </p><p> "We should go, Rose," I say, interrupting whatever Rose is saying.</p><p>She immediately frowns. "No way. I need at least one more."</p><p>I roll my eyes. She's my best friend, but I swear to God she'll put me in my grave one of these days. "Whatever. You order your drink. I'm getting the hell out of here."</p><p> "What? You're seriously ditching me?!" Her red lips are agape, like I've just devastated her whole night.</p><p> "Let's just say this party is anonymous anymore. Text me when you're ready to leave. I'll meet you at the front door."</p><p>And she scans the crowd, I slip away without even looking back. I'm afraid one last glance at Poe will draw his attention to towards me. Hopefully I can hide out somewhere inconspicuous while Rose drowns her anxiety.</p><p>The party inside the expensive condo is no less jammed with people. I'm relieved to find the room filled with strange faces, vaguely aware of how comfortable I've become with loneliness. It's much better than getting hurt by the people who pretend to care....I close my eyes and Daniel is behind them.</p><p>Those brown eyes and dark lashes, his full, plump lips claiming me. <em>Mine.</em> I open my eyes when a strong arm bands around my waist. The strike of fear that hits me immediately softens when I recognize Daniel in front of me.</p><p> "Daniel, what are you doing here?"</p><p> "I'm getting you out of here," he says in his usual business-like tone.</p><p>I rile instantly and shake out of his embrace. "I'm here with Rose. And this isn't your shift. How the hell did you even find me?"</p><p> "You think a night off means that you can just disappear and make shitty decisions? It's my job to know where you are twenty-four hours a day, and in case you haven't noticed, I take it pretty seriously."</p><p>I resist the urge to slap him for barking at me. But something else dawns on me as I try to piece together him being here.</p><p> "Finn helped you find me, didn't he?"</p><p> "Obviously. He figured that you and Rose would be up to no good tonight, as usual, and tracked your phone."</p><p> "Then why isn't he he here instead of you?" The tight set of his jaw as me extremely worried. "Daniel...."</p><p> "We need to talk," he says, eyeing the front door again.  </p><p> "I can't just leave without Rose."</p><p>He rolls his eyes, takes my hand, and tugs me down the nearest hallway. Together we duck into a bathroom that's more lavish than mine and boasts more square footage than most undergrad's apartments. </p><p>He slams the door, locks it, and turns towards me. "Have you told Rose about us yet?"</p><p>My jaw falls. "So is that really why you came here tonight? You're worried about me exposing you to the world? Well, the answer is no, I haven't. And I don't plan. And for the record there is no 'us.'"</p><p>I expect him to go all he-man on me and convince me that I belong to him and only to him, but he doesn't. He's eerily still. </p><p> "Rey, if this is about what happened last night....you caught me off guard. I'm not used to talking about relationships. Or feelings, for that matter. I know I came off as cold, but I didn't mean to hurt you."</p><p>My heart picks up it's pace, but any hope that I try to cling to is shot down when I remember the beautiful woman standing in his apartment doorway.</p><p> "But that's just it, you did hurt me. I obviously care more about this than you do. But I agreed to your terms, and I was more than ready to accept them all over again. Maybe it was stupid of me to assume exclusivity, but damn it, I did!" </p><p> "Rey, that's not stupid at all. If anyone else touches you, I swear to God...."</p><p> "I'm not talking about me, Daniel." I take a step toward him, raising my voice as I do. "I've been with one other person before you. You really think I'm going to let you cum inside me while you're fucking other people? How fucking naïve do you think I am?"</p><p>His eyes widen. "But I'm not fucking anyone else."</p><p>I almost want to believe him. Almost. "Then who's the beauty in your apartment? Another submissive from the club? You expect me to believe that someone like you wouldn't have a girl on the line ready every time I kick you out of my apartment."</p><p>He shakes his head and then stills. "Jesus Christ. Rey, that was my sister!"</p><p>I laugh and turn away, wrapping my arms around myself. "That's fucking rich!"</p><p>He then spins me toward me, and for a second, I want to climb into his arms and let him kiss me until I can't breathe anymore. Why do I still want him so badly? <em>Because you're gullible and weak. The perfect submissive. Why else would he choose you for this sick game?</em></p><p> "You don't need to make me any excuses, Dan. Really." I look away, suddenly exhausted. All I want to do now is go home, crawl into my bed, and forget that Daniel ever happened. "I wrote you a letter. I was going to tell you that I wanted to try again, try harder. But when she was answered the door, I knew that I couldn't be who you needed me to be. I can deal with the pain and the punishments, but seeing her there did something to do my heart that hurt so much worse."</p><p>He touches my cheek, sifts his fingers into my loose curls, and guides my gaze back to his. "I've only ever lie to you once. I'm telling you the God's honest truth now. Kaydel is stunning, but she's my sister. She's a flight attendant, and she crashes at my apartment between flights sometime. And when we get home, I'd be more than happy to supply the family photos to prove it to you."</p><p>I part my lips, my mouth suddenly dry. I want to believe him, but I still feel like such a good. If he's lied to me once....</p><p> "You asked me last night if it felt nothing when I was inside you, and I lied. I lied to your face because because I felt....I felt scared. No, I-I was scared. The truth is, I feel everything when I'm with you. I feel your heartbeat against me. I feel your anger and your pain and your loneliness. I feel you when you need to cum, just before you give me everything. I feel you open yourself up to me, and I want to crawl inside and live there, be with you, protect you, fill you up with everything that's missing."</p><p>Daniel is gutting me with his words. Tears pool in the corners of my eyes. I couldn't speak even if I tried. How does he manage to make me angry and love him at the same time?</p><p> "You're everything I need in my life. You're all I've ever wanted," he utters softly. "I only lied to you last night because I don't trust myself. It's so dangerous to feel this way. I could lose everything that matters to me. But....I-I can't lose you."</p><p> "Daniel...."</p><p>His name leaves my lips in a breathless sob, disappearing as his mouth covers mine. With his lips comes relief. With his tongue, a wave of deep satisfaction. </p><p>Somehow, despite everything that still stands between us, the huge chasm that will keep us from ever having a normal relationship, I believe that everything will be okay. Someway, somehow. Our kiss deepens, and Daniel lifts me onto the cool countertop.</p><p>He slips my panties down deftly, never breaking our connection, like we already know this dance by heart. Sliding me to the very edge and parting my legs around him, he frees his cock from his jeans and presses into my slowly. My head falls back as he pushes even deeper. Somehow this physical connection becomes the embodiment of all the feelings I've been fighting.</p><p>And when he roots, twining his arms around my torso so we're flush. so close, completely connected, I could cry. I've never known intimacy like this. </p><p>I whimper his name when he thrusts again. He whispers mine into my ear, kissing down the column of my neck as he fucks me gently. When I open my eyes, I see a dozen different versions of us making love on the counter of this opulent room.</p><p>The different angles of our reflection reveal everything--my rapture, something like awe and anguish tightening Daniel's features, my fingers clawing into his shirt, the muscles of his ass tightening with every thrust. I have a strong sense that in this moment Daniel is giving me something he'd not used to giving to anyone. </p><p>I hold him closer against my chest and tighten the grip my thighs around his hips. Silent praise, silent pleas for more. I love him. I've loved him ever since before I even agreed to his.....</p><p>But I can't say the words that bloom around my heart and make my chest hurt. Before I can convince myself otherwise, he groans, driving deeper. The friction is divine, but the way he hits the deepest part of me....</p><p>That's pure heaven. My eyes roll back, and I stifle a cry. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine that sex could be this way. With Daniel, everything is intense. Everything is incredible. The places he takes me, no one ever has. </p><p> "Rey," he rasps against my skin, "You're mine. I can't let you go. Tell me that you're mine, baby."</p><p> "I'm yours," I say, sliding my fingers against his scalp, tugging and tense.</p><p> "Cum for me, beautiful. Give me everything. Everything you have. Give it all to me." </p><p>I lean back, propping my hands up on the vanity so he can fuck me harder and deeper. I give up his heat and his heartbeat against me, but I gain the visual of his gorgeous features as he gazes down, riveted to where our bodies meet. He holds my thighs apart. Something caresses become tight desperate grasps that I will bruises tomorrow.</p><p>Both give me equal measures of satisfaction. Energy collects in my belly and builds with every deep drive until I'm trembling. The erotic visual of our bodies joining, his thick cock shoving into me, and accepting him with ease---all of it takes me down. </p><p> "Daniel!" I scream as I cum, a tearful proclamation on the edge of my lips..<em>..I am undeniably...yours. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DANIEL JONES</p><p> </p><p>I find a cloth and clean her, like I always do. The truth is, I want to collapse into a dreamy slumber with her nestled by my side, my seed warm inside her all damn night. But that's a fantasy all of it's own. I have no idea where all this is going. I can't overthink it right now.</p><p>Now when I just poured my goddamn soul out. Not after I just fucked her in someone else's bathroom, with a party raging beyond every wall. </p><p>Far in the background I hear Finn telling me not to fuck this whole thing up. I probably am, bur what can I do? I can't think straight around this woman, I'm falling hard and fast. This isn't who I am, but it's quickly who I'm becoming. A loud bang hits the door, and we both jolt. Playtime is over. She slides off the counter and straightens, slipping her hand into mind, which feels so goddamn right.</p><p>I open the door, and Rose is there. She's pale, nearly green, and holding herself up by her hands pressed on each side of the doorframe.</p><p> "Rose, are you okay?" Rey goes to her, but Rose steps back as if a mere touch will set her completely off.</p><p> "I...I'm going to throw up! Move!"</p><p>We both move to the side and into the hallway, giving her privacy as she locks herself in the bathroom stall. </p><p> "Well, well, well. Look who it is." A high-toned male voice echoes from behind us.</p><p>Rey's hand is in mine again in a death-like grip, but I tuck it behind my back as I turn. Poe Dameron stand a few feet away, drink in his hand, a smirk plastered all over his smug face.</p><p> "Well, we meet again," he says, his bleary-eyed gaze floating from Rey to me. "So you're the one getting that prized Rey Andor pussy the, huh? So that's why she's not giving it up anywhere else." He purses his lips. "Too bad."</p><p>In an instant, I'm made of fiery stone. My blood is ice. I'm ready to pound this man-child into pure sand. I drop Rey's hand behind me and take a dangerous step toward him.</p><p> "You're not going to talk about the President's daughter like that in front of me! Do you fucking understand?!"</p><p>He laughs weakly. "Right. Maybe I'll just go and let her parents know that she's fucking the hired help. What are you going to do about then it?"</p><p>My breath catches and my thoughts tumble. What the hell as he seen? Nothing. It's all conjecture. He may have noticed we were holding hands. Or that we were in the bathroom together. Who cases? He's drunk off his ass.</p><p>We could have been helping Rose, who I can faintly hear heaving on the other side of the door. Still, I'm not on shift. </p><p>I really shouldn't be here, but I can even explain that, with Finn's help. I take another intimidating step forward, and Poe steps back, raising his hands.</p><p> "Look, maybe we can work something out, big guy. Tit for tat." He laughs again. "You can't be that attached to her already, can you? I'll keep my mouth shut, and you can look the other way if you need to. I just want to hit it once. Just once. Just a little taste. Who can it hurt?"</p><p>I ball my fists tightly and exhaled deeply. "If you even so much as breathe in her direction, I will fucking end you. Do you understand?"</p><p>I'm seething. My chest rises and falls rapidly. He has the nerve to smile back at me. Maybe the alcohol is giving him the courage to challenge me. But the evil glint in his eyes tells me differently. He knows exactly what he's doing. He's pushing my buttons, taunting me for a reaction.</p><p>He then takes a step closer, narrowing his eyes at me. "I wasn't asking for your permission. I don't need it." He then looks over to Rey, raking his eyes down her body. "Enjoy her while you can. Because, one way or another, I'll have my way with America's Favorite Little Princess."</p><p>Poe's expression darkens and he winks at Rey, as if she could be anything but repulsed by his words. She's completely still, her expression tight. But I recognize the fear in her eyes. A murderous rage unlike anything I've ever felt before suddenly takes over me. I could fucking kill the asshole right where he stood. </p><p>I could literally wrap my hands around his pale throat and choke the life out of this sick little bastard. But I can't. Even thinking that way could get me in a world of trouble.</p><p>Instead, I pivot back and knock on the door. Rey stumbles out a few seconds later, her eyes red and her face as pale as it had been.</p><p> "You okay?" Rey wraps an arm around her.</p><p>Rose nods, and I nudge Poe against the hallway as we pass. A few minutes later, I have the three of us downstairs and situated in my Audi. I shoot a look over to Rose, who's in the backseat. "If you're going to puke in my ear, give me a heads up, and I'll pull over for you."</p><p>She sighs. "I'm fine. I just..." Her head falls into her hands. "Oh God, what am I going to tell Hux?"</p><p>I frown and look to Rey, whose bottom lip is trapped between her teeth. "Hux?" I ask in a low tone.</p><p>She offers a quick nod. "He reached out to her. They were supposed to meet up later tonight at StarKiller."</p><p> "Oh God, I fucking blew it!" Rose sobs. "I'm such an idiot. I was so nervous....I screwed it all up."</p><p>She collapses sideways in the back seat of the car, and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "I'll take care of it, okay? Hux is a friend," I say.</p><p>She doesn't answer. I maneuver through traffic while Rey is mostly silent, staring out at the city as it passes by. I grab my phone and pull up Hux's number. He answers in his thick British accent.</p><p> "Dan."</p><p> "I have your date." I say quietly. He's eerily silent when I tell him the news. "She's quite drunk and I think she might've drank a little too much. I think you make her nervous. In any case, what the hell were you even thinking by inviting her back?"</p><p>He laughs. "Ah, sweet temptation. You know how it is, buddy. What about your little pet? Have you given her up yet?" I tense my jaw and glanced over to Rey. He laughs again, interrupting my mental cataloging of all the ways that I'm crazy about her. "I guess not," he answers for me. "You are right, though. The kitten is trouble, but she's the kind that I like," He sighs. "She's drunk, yeah?"</p><p>I glance over back to where Rose snores quietly in my back seat. Her house is only a mile away from here. "I think she's done for the night, Hux."</p><p>He is silent for a long moment. "I'll see her tomorrow. You won't see her at StarKiller again. This is perhaps the way it should have been."</p><p> "I'll let you break the news. Talk to you soon."</p><p>Rose won't be happy about this, but that's for her and Hux to work out. Rey's detail is still idling outside of Rose's apartment. I end the call and dial up Finn. When he picks up, I speak. </p><p> "Finn, I'm bringing Rose home. Then I'll be on my way to View 17 with Rey." </p><p>He makes a gruff sound in his throat. "So how did it go?"</p><p>Rey's gaze is fixed on me right now. "Everything's fine. Rose's just had a little too much to drink, but she'll be fine. What do you want to do about Rey?"</p><p> "I assume that you'll be the one tucking her in, right?"</p><p>I stifle a laugh. But, truth be told, I have every intention of spending the night with her. A fuck in the bathroom isn't quite enough for me. I need to be inside her all night. I need to hear her scream my name again. </p><p> "Unless it's an issue. I'd prefer to stay with her tonight. Can you take over early to avoid any awkwardness?"</p><p>I hear him sigh. "Sure. I'm only twenty-seven. Who needs sleep anymore, right?"</p><p>I smile, because I believe that past his scolding and reservations about all this, he does care about us both. He might even be hoping like I am deep down that somehow we can find a way to make all of this work out in the end. I want this to work---I <em>need</em> her. I love her. </p><p> "Thanks, Finn."</p><p>I hang up, trusting that he will take care of the rest. When I drop Rose off, Rey goes upstairs to get her settled into her bed. She returns a few minutes later. How bare her thighs are almost more than I can bear as I pull away. I want to pull the car over and do unspeakable things to her. I resist the urge and drive toward our building. I park in the underground garage, and we take the elevator up to her apartment.</p><p>Somewhere on the journey, I'm lost between two sides of myself. The one that swore to protect her and the other that's committed to looking at her all night. </p><p>She threads our hands together and leans her head on my shoulder as we ascend. The gestures are intimate, which should alarm me. And then I remember how coldly I'd treated her the last time that we were alone together. If I want to keep her close to me physically, something has to change.</p><p>Once we reach the threshold of her apartment, I make a desperate choice. I shut the door behind us, take her into my arms, and consume her mouth. We kiss slowly, deeply,</p><p>I'm ready to drag her into the bedroom and show her just exactly what she means to me when a sound suddenly stops me. Her stomach, which is growling extremely loudly. She smiles under her lips. </p><p> "Sorry about that."</p><p>I slowly pull back, smiling. "When's the last time you ate something?"</p><p>She shrugs her shoulders. "Rose brought bagels over earlier today. I was too upset to eat before we went out together, though."</p><p>I frown, take a hold of her hand, and lead her into the kitchen. "Sit," I say, gesturing to one of the bar stools.</p><p>She sits and tucks her hands under her chin as I move to the refrigerator. "So.....what are you in the mood for?"</p><p> "Anything that can possibly soak up those God awful shots that Rose made me drink back at the party."</p><p>I shake my head and shove down all the things I want to say about her so called wayward friend. I'm sure that she has some redeeming qualities, but they're kind of hard to rationalize when she continues to put Rey in compromising situations time and time again. I open and close a few drawers, piecing together a plan to feed us. </p><p>Suddenly I'm feeling famished too, and if I want to be with Rey all night the way I'd like to, I'll need the fuel for it. "How about I cook us some eggs, bacon and some toast?"</p><p> "That sounds perfect. You don't have to cook for me, though, Dan. I can do it."</p><p> "Hey, I've got this," I say firmly. </p><p>Before I can stop her, she shimmies off the stool. She comes around the island bar as I set out a carton of eggs and a package of bacon. She slides between me and the counter, using her ass to nudge me back so she can open a drawer with some mixing bowls nested inside.</p><p>********</p><p>I graze my palm over her prefect curves, but she straightens and starts cracking eggs before I can even take advantage of her current position. I slide up behind her so her back is flush with my front. </p><p>I lower my lips to whisper softly in her ear. "Are you deliberately trying to get me to feed you or fuck you, Rey?"</p><p> "Why don't feed me first," she says softly. "And then....."</p><p>I pull her earlobe between my teeth and bite down gently. She then stops cracking the eggs for a second and lets out a low sigh. "And then what, baby?"</p><p> "Then....then you can fuck me afterwards."</p><p>I growl, tighten my hold on her, and force myself to take a calming breath. Something about the word "fuck" passing between her pretty lips has the power to completely derail any willpower I'd mustered. But it's my job to take care of her first. Against every instinct, I step away, grab the bacon, and find a skillet in her cupboards. </p><p>For the next few minutes, we work together quietly. The air around us is thick with sexual tension and the smell of breakfast on the stove.</p><p> "Got sit down. I'll make you a plate," I say, turning off the burners.</p><p>She smirks at my request but doesn't argue. I serve this woman nearly every waking moment, and somehow I can't bring myself to stop. I make our plates and sit adjacent to her at the kitchen island bar. Rey doesn't waste any time getting started. I'm equal parts satisfied that she's eating a meal and somewhat angry at myself for upsetting her enough to kill her appetite earlier.</p><p> "I know that you said this isn't something to expect, but"---she pauses to take another bite--"I have to admit, though, this is kind of nice."</p><p>I now slowly and chomp on a piece of perfectly crispy greasy bacon. "I don't usually share meals with other people, so I can't really argue with you there."</p><p>She tilts her head, like something has taken over her thoughts. "Why don't you?"</p><p>I hesitate for a moment and think carefully about her question. I've spent more time with Rey recently than anyone in a very long time. But why? </p><p> "I guess I've just gotten used to it."</p><p>I set my fork down onto my now empty plate and contemplate on whether to tell her any more. She's given so much of herself to give, though. Suddenly, thought of holding back seems really unfair, not to mention dangerous if it drives her away from me. </p><p> "Acclimating from the military wasn't as easy as I'd thought it would be. I lost touch with some of the guys on my team and never really connected with any new friends when I moved to D.C. It was always about work for me."</p><p> "What about your family? Surely you must get together for holidays sometimes."</p><p>I shrug, not making eye contact. "Kaydel's always jet-setting for her work, so we rarely even see each other for any decent amount of time. Our parents died a few years ago. They used to give us a reason to take time off and be together as a family. I guess after they passed hart sort of just fell apart."</p><p> "I'm so sorry, Dan."</p><p>I shake my head. "You don't have to be. It's not like you have it much better." She immediately winces and I quickly regret my choice of words. At least her parents are still alive you insensitive dumb-fuck!</p><p>She then reaches for my hand and squeezes it firmly. "I know that my parents can seem cruel at times. And, let's face it here, they are sometimes. But you know, it wasn't always like that. Things just gradually got really intense when my father's career got out on this presidential path. But nothing lasts forever, though. One day, I hope that we'll be a family again. A real family. Besides, I know all about waiting."</p><p>She smiles weakly, and the sadness I see there nearly guts me. I want to say something to comfort her, but the thing is---I don't know what the hell to say? I've never been good at these sort of things.</p><p> "And if I'm wrong, and that day never comes, well then one day I'll make my own family. I won't always be theirs to control. That's what I've always loved about New York. It's nothing like D.C. I felt myself there. I could envision a life and a future outside of state dinners and campaign appearances. A life that would actually make me exceedingly happy."</p><p> "Rey, baby...." I don't know what else to say. I want to hold her and give her a reason to be happy. </p><p>But maybe all I can do is give her a temporary escape, a temporary reprieve from this life consumed by circumstance and an uncompromising family of hers. </p><p>She rises before I can even say any more. "Are you staying with me tonight?"</p><p>I slowly turn on my stool, and she settles between my thighs, running her hands up and down the taut denim. I capture her face in my palms and stare into her eyes. In an instant, I'm caught up in her perfection, her beauty, her innocence's. </p><p>All of it has me whipped up and strung tight, ready to worship her every minute that I can. "All fucking night," I murmur.</p><p>She bites down on her bottom lip. Something like happiness sparkles in her eyes. "Well, in that case, I want something from you in return."</p><p>I life an eyebrow. "Oh, so you think that you can just call the shots now, Miss Andor?"</p><p>My tone is low and unwavering, the inevitable sex that we're about to enjoy heavy in my thoughts. Her gaze darkens a little bit. Enough to show me that she feels my dominance and takes pleasure in the promise of it. She lowers her eyes and toys with the hem of my cotton shirt.</p><p>I lift her chin and kiss her softly. "What is it, Rey? What is it that you want?"</p><p>She blinks. Her pink lips part slightly. "I've never ever seen you naked before. I don't know if it's because you need to hold something back with me, or---"</p><p>I don't think twice. I tug my shift off and toss it to the floor. "There," I say. "Is that better?"</p><p>Without a word, she skims her palms over my shoulders, across my chest, and finally, trails them down my rock-hard abs, stopping at the button on my jeans. "Wow."</p><p>I try to unsuccessfully not to grin, but her unfiltered appreciation for my physique satisfies something feral, deep inside of me. She takes her head slightly.</p><p> "Sometimes, I really can't believe this is all real. That I get to touch you like this."</p><p>Seconds go by, her hands roaming, my breath catching and releasing under her touch. Being with her at the party earlier tonight seems like ancient history now. I need to possess her again, need to bind us tighter. I halt her motions, stand and brush my lips across hers. She lifts into my arms and threads her fingers roughly onto my hair.</p><p>With a groan, I tug her dress off and drag her into the bedroom where we fall helplessly onto the soft mattress, hands roaming, mouths claiming, hips reaching for contact. I can't wait a minute more to have her.</p><p>Tonight is all ours, I decide. Tonight, this incredible, beautiful woman needs something she's never been given before. Something that I've never been able to offer.</p><p>Something forbidden, however brief. As I strip her naked and pull out bodies together, I resolve to spend every waking moment making passionate love to her. Cherishing her. Making her believe, without a shadow of a doubt, that all of this is real. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DANIEL JONES</p><p> </p><p>Lost in my own thoughts, I stare out at the night skyline from Rey's living room. Snowfall begins to blanket the city below. With the taste of Rey's sweet essence still fresh on my lips, it takes every ounce of restraint I have to keep myself from going into her bedroom and sinking my cock back into her.</p><p>My hunger for her body is insatiable. Even after a nearly sleepless night of making passionate love to her, I still crave so much more.</p><p>Every single thrust into Rey's body, I felt like I was embedding myself deeper and deeper into her soul. But the more we're together, the more the balance begins to shift. She claims as much of me as I do of her.</p><p>I just want to hold on and never let her go. I want to scream to the world that she's mine. But our world together only exists behind the walls of this apartment. After last night's incredible hot, intense session, I'm just not sure how much longer that I can be okay with just that notion. A sudden sound of shuffling feet behind me brings me out of my thoughts.</p><p>My gaze heats as I watch Rey's reflection in the glass. A long white sheet is draped around her body, she comes up behind me and places a tender kiss on my shoulder. She then snakes her way between me and the window, pressing her body against mine.</p><p>My cock strains inside my jeans. With nothing but the thin material of the sheet separating her naked body from me, it's everything I can do to not take her against this window, right here and now.</p><p>Jesus Christ, will I ever get enough of her? Deep down, I already know the answer to that question. No.</p><p>I cradle her face in my hands. "You should be in the bed asleep, baby."</p><p>She trails her fingertips down my chest, inching downward to the waistband of my loose jeans. "Now that I've finally gotten to fully appreciate you undressed. I don't ever want to see you any other way."</p><p>If I'd known how much she'd relish my nakedness, I wouldn't have held it back from her for so long. Even I couldn't deny the intoxicating sensation of our bare bodies against each other's last night. Her mouth on me, her hard nipples grazing my chest, her sweat slick against mine.</p><p>Just as she reaches for my belt, I stop her. She looks up at me with those breathtaking hazel eyes. Without a doubt, she owns every part of me.</p><p> "Dan, take me back to bed." She uses a sweet pleading voice that works on Finn but has never ever worked on me.</p><p>Something's changed though. I want to give her the world, make every single wish come true. satisfy her every desire. She eases from my grasp and laces our fingers together. She kisses my knuckles, letting her tongue slip across my skin as she goes.</p><p>Fuck it. I exhale shakily. There isn't enough time. My shift---the one I'm not even supposed to be working---is almost up. </p><p>I run the pad of my thumb tenderly across her plumb bottom lip. "You know that I can't. Finn will be here in less than fifteen minutes to check on you."</p><p>A flash of mischief lights up in her eyes. I've become to love that look which isn't good. She then releases her hold on the sheet, allowing the soft fabric to pool down at her feet. "Well, then you should hurry then, shouldn't you, Jones?"</p><p>That quickly, I accept her challenge. I spin her around. With a little pressure, she leans forward. "Put your hands on the glass and keep them there. Don't you dare remove them."</p><p> "Yes, sir." Rey places her hands against the windowpane. </p><p>I unfasten my jeans and forcefully shove them down past my hips. I rote my pelvis, grinding against her ass. She whimpers slightly. "What's wrong baby? Tell me what you want?"</p><p>Her eyelids flutter closed. "Mmm, I want you, Daniel."</p><p>Stepping back, I deliver two hard slaps against her bottom. I admire the pink outline of my hand that forms across her flawless skin. Urging her feet apart with my foot, I grab her by the waist and pull her ass out to me.</p><p> "You already have me, Rey. I'm right here. If you want something from me or something else, you'll need to be a little more specific than that."</p><p>Teasing her unmercifully never fails to satisfy. But the clock is ticking down on my willpower and the time that we have together. I grip the base of my cock and line up to take her, ready to join us no matter what she says.</p><p> "Fuck me, sir. Make me so sore. Every minute that you're not inside me, I want to feel the memory of when you were."</p><p>My eyes roll back and I hold nothing back when I shove into her. I bite hard onto my bottom at the overwhelming sensation. Her loan moan matches the need clawing at me from the inside out. I slide my palms up her naked torso until I'm cupping her full breasts in my hands.</p><p>When I give her nipples a firm tug, her pussy retaliates by clamping down around my shaft like a vise. "Jesus Christ, Rey! Your pussy is too goddamn good. I'm not going to last much longer."</p><p>I adjust my stance and tilt her hips, changing the angle to gain deeper access to her core, causing her to cry out again, louder this time. I thrust again, inspired by the desire to take her harder than I had last night. </p><p> "That's it baby. Take ever single fucking inch of me!"</p><p>She lets her head hang between her outstretched arms and lets out a long roam. "God, Daniel, you're so deep. Please, don't stop!"</p><p>I tighten my hold on her waist and quicken my thrusts, feeling the heavy ache in my balls intensify. The sensation of her climaxing around me takes me down her with. With one last fierce shove, I drive my cock deep inside of her. I try to still my body, but the orgasm ricochets through me. Every time with Rey seems more intense than the last.</p><p>I don't want our time to end, but I know it has to. The alarm on my watch goes off as I'm pulling out of her. Finn will be here any second.</p><p>I give her a hard smack on the ass, eliciting another little whimper from her. "I need to go now, baby, before Finn walks in here and has a heart attack. I'll call you once I get into my apartment."</p><p>Rey bends to collect the sheet from the floor as I jerk up my pants. Not even bothering to cover her nakedness, she leans in and gives me a slow, seductive kiss. "Okay," she whispers.</p><p>I muffle a curse under my breath and head toward the door. With time ticking down, I make it outside just as Finn steps off the elevator. Once I reach my apartment door, I quickly shuffle myself inside and fall my head back against the door, closing my eyes.</p><p><em>I'm safe,</em> I tell myself, but my heart is back in that apartment with her. This is a feeling unlike anything I've ever felt before. My parents talked about love like it was just a passing phase that came into your life, planted it's roots and blossomed, but they never mentioned the intensity of those feelings. The fireworks that went off inside your chest, the tingling sensation in your stomach, the impatient need to want to see the other person again so badly it nearly drives you crazy.</p><p>The second I walked out of Rey's apartment, I only wanted to walk right back inside and be with her again, and again and again. Fuck, I am so in love with her----<em>so</em> dangerously in love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>REY ANDOR</p><p> </p><p>From across the room, I can see the impression of my handprint on the floor-to-ceiling window. Every inch of my body still hums from our endless night of lovemaking. </p><p>Each time Dan came, he would demand my eyes. I recognized a vulnerability in his stare, a kind of desperation that I couldn't explain. He looked at me like I was some sort of mirage that would suddenly disappear if he blinked. All I could do was hold on to him and prove through my body that I wasn't going anywhere, that I was undeniably his.</p><p>I wish that I could just stay home and linger in the memories we made last night, but real life is calling me back again. I pull on a heavy peacoat and walk toward the long wall of windows, peering down at the streets below.</p><p>The fresh layer of snow makes everything look so crisp and new. A couple of walks hand in hand down the street. I can't help but envy them.</p><p>I wish that I could do those things with Dan. I don't know how it will ever be possible, though. I can't make him choose between me and his career, but I worry that this is where this is all heading. As strong as our feelings are for one another, neither of us will be able to hide it from the world for much longer.</p><p>Movement in traffic catches my attention. Four dark SUVs and a limousine pull up to the front of the building. The large entourage causes onlookers to gather across the street to watch.</p><p>It's moments like this that makes me wish I were invisible. Right now, I'd give anything for a normal life out of the spotlight where Daniel and I can just be together. I trace my fingertips over one of the handprints on the window. </p><p>One day. One day we will be together. I just know it.</p><p>As I approach the limousine parked next to the curb, I have the unmistakable feeling of being watched. Hugging my coat to my body, I turn and glance back up at Daniel's window. Although I can't see anything from this far down, I have a feeling he's there looking down on me.</p><p> "Rey! Stop dawdling and get into the car. You're letting all the cold air in!"</p><p>I turn away from an invisible Daniel, nothing the pang in my heart as I do, and step off the curb into the limo. Not even my mother's condescending tone can ruin my blissful Daniel hangover this morning.</p><p>Once I settle into the backseat, i realize that my father isn't in the car. "Is Dad going to be meeting us there?"</p><p>My mother shakes her head, keeping her focus on the paperwork in her lap. "No, he won't be joining us. Something very important has come up. However, he's confident you'll agree that Georgetown is the best choice. The tour is mostly a formality." </p><p>Of course, something has come up. It always does. I thought my own father would at least show up, though, since he's the one forcing me to switch schools in the first place, I should've known better. But over the past twenty years of my life he's missed virtually every important event---recitals, plays, hell, even my high school graduation.</p><p>In my father's work-drive world, politics and business come before anything else, even his only child. I rest my head back against the leather seat when my phone chimes with a text. It's from Daniel. </p><p>
  <em>I can still taste you on my lips.</em>
</p><p>My body flushes from the dirty text. I bite down on my lip and send him a reply---one that will definitely gain his full attention.</p><p>
  <em>I can still feel you inside me.</em>
</p><p>His reply is almost instantaneous. Just the way I hoped that it would be. God, I'd give anything to be naked under the sheets, wrapped in his strong arms right now. </p><p>
  <em>God. I want you to think about me every single time that you move today.</em>
</p><p>I smile, knowing for certain that I will.</p><p>
  <em>Trust me, I'll be thinking about you all day long.</em>
</p><p>There's a brief pause and then another messages chimes in.</p><p>
  <em>Promise me that you'll stay close to Finn today, Rey. Promise me now.</em>
</p><p>I instantly frown at the message. Like the playful Daniel more, not the serious one. </p><p>
  <em>I'll be fine. Don't worry about me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's kind of a hard thing to ask of me. I'll always worry about you. You're mine, Rey. Say it. Say that you are mine.</em>
</p><p>I cross my legs. Even through my text, my body instantly reacts to his possessive tone.</p><p>
  <em>I'm yours, Dan. Always yours.</em>
</p><p>The last chime of a text message, nearly gives me away in front of my mother.</p><p>
  <em>Good girl. I'll tend to that sweet pussy of yours with my cock later tonight when Finn's shift is over. Be safe and have a good day. XO</em>
</p><p>"Here we are."</p><p>I lift my head at my mother's voice and look out my window. The gothic stone clock tower of Healy gall comes into view as we pull through the wrought-iron gates. It feels to me more like a prison than a college---a prison to keep me from Daniel.</p><p>The large crowd of people gathered on the steps at the front entrance of the building should surprise me, but it doesn't. </p><p>This is not the inconspicuous college tour that I was hoping for this morning, but it's the tone I should've expected. My father can never be bothered, and my mother can never do anything low-key. Everything's always a goddamn media opportunity and I hate it. Plastering on my fake smile, I step out of the car and wave in the direction of the clicking cameras.</p><p>My mother and I pose for a quick picture together on the tip of the steps before we're both ushered inside of the building. After a hour of countless introductions, I am completely overwhelmed.</p><p>When Finn asks to speak to me, I welcome the opportunity for a quick break. "Campus security wants to meet with me to go over a few things. Agent Beaumont will be taking over my post until I return, okay?"</p><p>Masking my disappointment, I nod back at him. "Thanks for letting me know, Finn."</p><p>I resume my place beside my mother, trying not to seem bored out of my mind as more eager faces gather around us for an opportunity to speak with one of us. My stomach plunges when I spot Poe Dameron's face in line.</p><p>Turning away from my mother, I pull out my phone and shoot Daniel a quick text.</p><p>
  <em>Poe Dameron is here.</em>
</p><p>I know that he probably won't see the text until he wakes up, but with Finn not here, I'm desperate and anxious. Daniel's response comes surpassingly very quickly.</p><p>
  <em>Stay by Finn.</em>
</p><p>I immediately fire off a quick response back to him, panicking.</p><p>
  <em>He's in a meeting. Agent Beaumont has been assigned to protect me while he's gone.</em>
</p><p>*********</p><p>A painful nudge in my side makes me jump. I turn. My mother's eyes narrow into slits, the way they do when she's silently warning me to correct myself. I drop the phone back in my pocket, trying to ignore the constant buzzing against me. Daniel has got to be going absolutely nuts right now.</p><p>Blowing out a long breath, I prepare for Poe's greeting. Immaculately dressed in a navy sweater and tan pants, he looks completely reformed from last night.</p><p>Poe slowly leans in to give my mother a kiss on the cheek. "You're looking lovely this morning, Mrs. Andor. It's so good to see you again and so soon too." He then turns his attention to me. "Rey, always a pleasure. We missed you the other night after dinner."</p><p>I nod tightly. "Something came up unfortunately."</p><p>He grins. "Of course. Well, I certainly do hope you're as excited as I am about the tour."</p><p>I then turn to my mother. "Excuse me?"</p><p>She smiles broadly. "As a current student here, Poe has graciously offered to be the one to give you the full campus tour today. Isn't that lovely of him to take the time out of his busy schedule to do that just for you?"</p><p>My eyes widen, but I cling to my composure. "Shall we get started?"</p><p>I hesitate, but I'm not sure how I can get out of this one without causing a scene or upsetting my mother. Swallowing down the rising bile in my throat, I loop my arm through his, careful to keep our bodies as far apart as possible. </p><p>The sooner we can get this over with, the better. My mother looks at our joined arms and beams proudly. Something tells me she's already planning our June wedding in her head.</p><p>Stepping forward, she waves her hand to usher us one. "You two have a wonderful time."</p><p>My heart pounds inside my chest. "What, you mean, you're not coming along with us?"</p><p> "I have a very busy day today, Rey. I simply don't have the time. Besides, I'm leaving you in good hands." She leans in and places a rare kiss on my cheek---which I know is only just for show--and smiles up at Poe. "Thank you again for doing this for us, Poe. We greatly appreciate it."</p><p> "It's my pleasure, Mrs. Andor. This gives Rey and me the perfect chance to catch up on some things."</p><p>Just as I start to pull my arm away, Poe places his hand firmly over mine, preventing me from slipping free from his hold. My whole body is rioting from being in such close proximity to Poe, but I've been raised to smile under duress and endure discomforts with grace. Today, apparently, is no exception.</p><p>I allow him to lead me out of the room and through a long hallway lined with closed office doors. The instant we are far enough from the crowd, I yank my arm free from his and halt in my tracks.</p><p> "What the fuck do you think you are doing, Poe?!"</p><p>A smug smile splits his dace, revealing his perfect, all-white teeth. "Just like your mother said. I'm giving you a personal tour."</p><p>I shake my head violently. "Look, I don't know what kind of scheme you and my mother have conjured up, but there's no way in hell that I'm going anywhere with you! Now, let me go and we can end this peacefully before I call an Agent to---"</p><p>I then glance around, hoping to see Agent Beaumont, but he's not there. As a matter of fact, no one is around at all. Then it dawns on me, this is a set-up. All of it is. </p><p>Poe then prowls closer towards me. "What's the matter, sweetheart? Are you looking for someone in particular?"</p><p>I open my mouth to scream, but he quickly silences me by covering it with his hand. In one forceful shove, I'm slammed against the brick wall behind me. His hand traps the scream in my throat, and with the rest of his body, he pins me painfully between him and the wall.</p><p>All I can do is tremble and stare back into his evil eyes. "I told you once before, Rey," he says, his breath hot on my cheek. "He won't always be around to protect you. I think the odds in my favor."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DANIEL JONES</p><p> </p><p>I pace the floor of my living room as I listen to the endless ringing. My muscles are jumpy and my stomach is somewhere in my throat. </p><p> "Come on, come on, baby. Pick up the phone. Please, pick up the phone."</p><p>This is my tenth attempt at calling her. I've texted her at least thirty times and still haven't gotten a single response back at her. Finn isn't answering his phone either, which only makes matters worse. I now wish that I'd filled him in one Poe's latest threats.</p><p>Maybe if I'd spent more time doing my job and less time feeding my obsession with Rey's luscious body, I certainly would have.</p><p>When the call goes over to her voicemail again, I sling my phone across the room. "Goddammit!"</p><p>Something's wrong. I'd felt it the moment, I watched her get in the back of the limo this morning. I'd be so unsettled by it I hadn't been able to sleep, though my body sorely needed some rest. I should have trusted my intuition and tagged along with them to the university. At least then I would have been there to keep Dameron in check.</p><p>My phone then starts to ring. Stumbling forward, I practically trip over my feet to get to it. Once I see Finn's name on the screen, I don't know whether to feel relief or panic.</p><p> "Finn? Please tell me that you're back with Rey."</p><p> "No, Beaumont's with her. I'm still going through a walk-through with campus security. What's going on?"</p><p> "Radio him right now and see if she's okay."</p><p> "What the hell are you talking about, Jones? Of course, she's okay."</p><p> "She messaged me earlier that Poe Dameron was there with her. Since then she hasn't responded to any of my calls or texts. Please, Finn. Just do a check-in with Beaumont. Believe me, I want to be wrong about all of this." </p><p>Finn pauses. "Jones, is there something that you're not telling me about her and Dameron?"</p><p>I hesitate, but then I realize that nothing can be worse than admitting that I'm sleeping with the First Daughter, which I've already done. So I tell him everything as quickly as I can. From the first few times Poe tried to make moves on her, to the time I nearly shoved him through a wall, to his latest intoxicated threat. </p><p>The more I tell him, the sicker I begin to feel. Finn's silent when I finish. He sighs into the phone. "Goddamnit, Jones. You should have told me this sooner."</p><p> "Trust me, Finn. I know."</p><p> "Okay. Hold on."</p><p>I listen as Finn speaks in the background. "Beaumont, can I have an update on the First Daughter's location?" There is a brief pause as he waits for an answer through his headpiece. "What? Why the hell are you not with her?!" I tighten my grip on the phone as Finn's conversation plays out. "How long has she been gone? Goddamnit! Lock the campus down now. No one gets in or out until we locate her."</p><p>I grab my keys and head for the door. The longer that I'm away from her, the more anxious and scared that I become. I need to get to her now.</p><p> "Do it now! We have reason to believe she could be in trouble," he continues, his voice muffled by the rustling of his movements. </p><p>Everything feeds my panic, and I can only think of one thing. I have to get to her. I'm already getting in my car when Finn comes back onto speak to me.</p><p> "Jones, she's with Poe. Her mother arranged a private tour with him and bailed on them. She told Beaumont to stand down and give them their privacy. They're locking down the campus now to look for them." </p><p> "Goddamnit!"</p><p>My tires squeal as I pull out of the garage and onto the busy street. I weave in and out of traffic as scenarios start to play out in my head. The tour, the meeting. It was all to coincidental. </p><p> "Finn, how long did you know about this security meeting that you were in today?"</p><p> "They approached about it this morning. Why?"</p><p>In that moment, all the pieces begin to click. "Motherfucker!" I slam my hands down on the steering wheel. "Poe planned all of this, Finn. I guarantee you that he's already taken her off the premises. He wouldn't have gone through this much trouble if he was going to keep her there. Have them check the surveillance videos of people leaving. I'm on my way there now."</p><p> "Don't worry, Jones. We'll find her. Rey's a smart girl. She's going to be all right."</p><p> "I hope you're right, Finn."</p><p>I hang up the phone and press down harder on the accelerator. Fear, panic, and hope all leading my efforts to reach my girl as quickly as possible. Fuck, if anything happens to her.....</p><p> "Hang on, baby. I'm coming for you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>REY ANDOR</p><p> </p><p>Once Poe pulls into his parent's driveway, I know why he's brought me here to settle the score. My mind then immediately goes straight towards it's first set of tactics---threats, however empty they may be or sound at this point, I'm desperate to get away from him.</p><p> "You're never going to get away with this, Poe. Any minute now Finn will realize what's going on and what you've done. And when he does, he will turn this whole city upside down looking for me. This is kidnapping. Do you realize that? Even your father can't get you out of this one."</p><p> "Kidnapping?" He throws his head back and laughs. "Do you honestly believe that anyone is going to believe that I kidnapped you? The son of one of the most respected politicians in D.C? Your own mother is practically salivating at the idea of you and I being together. Even the ice queen isn't immune to my charms."</p><p> "You might have her fooled, but Finn knows you've threatened me before," I lie.</p><p>He then puts the car in park. "I'm afraid that Finn is going to be preoccupied for a while. I managed to concur a few things here and there to make our time together a bit more interesting. And by the time he's finished, you and I will be long done with our little visit."</p><p>I grip the edges of the seat so that he can't see that I'm trembling. "You really think you're just going to rape me and get away with it? If you lay a finger on me, you and you're reputation will be destroyed. I can promise you that."</p><p>He shakes his head. "No one's going to believe you, Rey. Especially after everyone sees all the dirt that I have on you." He then reaches behind the seat and retrieves a large yellow envelope with my name written on the front and drops it on my lap. "Go ahead, have a look at those and tell me what you think."</p><p>I stare down in shocked silence. With shaky hands, I unfasten the metal clips on the end of the envelope and tilt it on its side. A large stack of black and white photos slide out into my lap. The photos are numerous...and explicit. </p><p>The first ones show me bent over Daniel's bed. He must have secretly taken them the night of his party. Oh my God, the evidence in of itself is damaging to my already soiled reputation--if my mother or father ever saw these---it would be the end of my family as I knew it.</p><p>But how---how did he? As my hands slide over each photo, my stomach plummets even further. There can be no denying, the girl in the photos is most definitely me and Daniel---oh God, Daniel, he would be ruined for sure.</p><p> "I really must say, though, the video is even better than the pictures. Of course, I conveniently edited out the part where your boyfriend interrupted us."</p><p>I swallow hard. "Daniel will tell them the truth about everything, you just wait. His word and mine are ten times better than yours."</p><p> "Is he also going to tell them how he fucked you in the bathroom at the party last night?"</p><p>I clench my jaw and attempt to school my features. "You were drunk last night, Poe. You have no idea what you saw. Rose had gotten sick in the bathroom. Daniel and I were only trying to help her."</p><p>He slowly smirks at me and points at the stack of glossy photos in my lap. "Yeah, you might want to keep looking through those, doll. I saved the best for last."</p><p>I then slide my shaking hand over the pile and freeze immediately once I see the last group of photographs. Picture after picture is of me and Daniel naked in front of my living room window. Judging from the angle, they look as though they'd been taken directly across the street from my apartment.</p><p>But this was from this morning. How does he even have evidence of this moment? The apartment complex across from mine is supposed to be empty and under construction?</p><p> "A little word to the wise, Rey. If you want to keep your relationship a secret from the press or the media for that matter, you might not want to fuck your boyfriend in front an open window."</p><p>I narrow my eyes at him. "You were spying on us? This whole fucking time?"</p><p> "Technically, no. I was fast asleep in my bed when these beauties were shot. That would be the guy I hired to follow you. And I must say, Rey, you have him some real winning shots here. Who knew you were such a naughty little girl?" </p><p>I flinch when he reaches over and touches the side of my face with his finger. "I'm tired of playing these games with you, Poe. If you're trying to blackmail me into sleeping with you, it isn't going to work." </p><p> "Oh, but you see, you're missing the point here. I'm not blackmailing you. Blackmailing you means you have a choice in the outcome." He then pulls out a pistol from under his seat and rests it calmly in his lap. "And right now, sweetheart, I'm afraid that you're all out of choices." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DANIEL JONES</p><p> </p><p>I answer my phone on the first ring. "Finn, please for the love of God tell me that you've found her!"</p><p> "I just had Dameron's phone pinged for a location. He's at his parent's residence here in Georgetown."</p><p>Changng lanes, I take the upcoming exit. The Dameron's house on Cherry Lane is less than a mile away from here and nothing is going to stop me from getting there first---to her. </p><p> "Finn, I'm just a couple of minutes from there as we speak. Are they sending units for backup?"</p><p> "Listen to me, Jones. The White House isn't considering this a kidnapping."</p><p> "What the hell are you talking about? You and I both know that she didn't just up and leave with him of her own free will."</p><p>He sighs, and even through the phone I can sense his growing frustration. "Look, I have pleaded and pleaded with her mother, but she just refuses to believer her daughter is in any sort of danger."</p><p> "Well, you know what, FUCK her mother! There's no way in hell that I'm standing down on this one."</p><p> "And I'm not asking you to. I am on my way now. She shouldn't have been left there alone."</p><p>Poe's house suddenly comes into view. I ease my Audi up next to the curb and park. Poe's silver Porsche is parked in the driveway. "I'm here now, but I don't have a visual on Rey yet," I report through the phone.</p><p> "Do not engage until I get there, do you understand me? You're too emotionally involved in all of this right now, Jones. This not the time to be irrational about all of this. You've got to think with your head, not with your heart. I won't have Rey getting caught in the crossfire of this, do you understand?"</p><p>I then grab my gun off the seat next to me. "Finn, no offense, but he's got the woman that I love. I'm not waiting around for backup. She needs me."</p><p> "Goddamnit, Jones---"</p><p>I then end the call and step out of the car. Holding my gun to my side, I slowly inch my way toward the house. When I reach his parked car, I noticed a trail of footprints in the snow. Raising my weapon, I quickly follow the prints across the front yard.</p><p>As I approach the corner of the house, I hear Rey pleading with him. "Please, Poe. Don't do this! I'm begging you!"</p><p> "Well then keep begging, princess. You're only making my cock harder," he says, his voice tight with anger. </p><p>My blood instantly boils hot and thick, and it's everything I can do to keep my rage in check. Finn was right. I'm too emotionally involved. I can't risk Rey getting hurt because I'm not thinking clearly.</p><p>Swallowing down my anger, I place my side flush against the brick wall and carefully poke my head around the corner to check their location. I spot them just as they reach the edge of the pool house. Poe has a tight hold on Rey's right arm, tugging her toward the back entrance of the mansion. And just like I had suspected, my smart, beautiful girl is fighting him every single step of the way.</p><p> "LET HER GO, DAMERON!" I shout. </p><p>Heart pounding, I step into view and align the crosshairs of my gun on Poe's head. They spin around together, Poe shielding his body behind Rey. Her beautiful hazel eyes, so full of terror and pleading for me to help, instantly lock onto mine.</p><p><em>Hang on, baby</em>. I see a flash of silver as Poe reveals the Glock in his hand. When he presses the barrel against her head, panic and adrenaline spike my blood. I hold my breath and wait for the perfect opportunity to pull the trigger. But with Rey writhing in his hold, I can't risk taking the shot. I won't lose her....not like this. </p><p> "Drop the gun, Jones, or I swear to God I'll put a bullet in her pretty little head."</p><p> "Daniel." She whimpers, tears glistening in her eyes.</p><p> "He can't help you, sweetheart. Not this time," he sneers.</p><p>I clench my jaw. My whole body is coiled with rage. I breath in and out slowly. <em>Stay focused, Jones. Stay calm.</em></p><p> "It's over for you, Poe. You're surrounded," I lie. Where the hell is Finn at? He should already be here by now.</p><p>As if Poe can read my thoughts, he twists his lips into a devious smile. "Do you seriously expect me to believe that? You're here alone. A stupid move, I might add, Jones."</p><p> "He's not alone. Drop the weapon now, Dameron." Finn steps out from the other side of the house, his gun aimed directly at Poe's direction. </p><p>The sounds of screeching tires and approaching sirens echo from around the other side of the house. Within seconds, Poe's entire head is covered in sniper's red dots. <em>It's over....she'll be safe now, for sure,</em> I think to myself, feeling relieve swell in my chest.</p><p> "LET. HER GO," I demand, my finger itching to pull the trigger.</p><p>I need this sick fucker's hands off of my girl. Even more, I yearn more than anything to be the one who gets to put the bullet in his head. Seconds that feel more like minutes go by. Poe reluctantly lowers the gun, and the smallest measure of relief sooths my adrenaline spike.</p><p>Expect I don't see any sort of regret or defeat in his eyes. They're empty and dark as he slowly releases her. The instant that she's free, she begins to run in my direction. She stumbles at first and gets back on her feet.</p><p>Tears stream down her cheeks. I take swift steps toward her, but then I immediately freeze. Poe lifts his arm and points the gun straight ahead, aiming for Rey. <em>No.</em> </p><p> "REY!" </p><p>I lunge forward, haul her close to me, and turn to shield her body with mine. Shots hammer through the air and mingle with Rey's terrified scream and shouting voices all around us. I grunt when a searing pain slices through my right shoulder. </p><p>We fall to the icy ground below, my body covering hers. A few more shots ring out. And then....an eerie silence. </p><p> "JONES!" I hear Finn shouting.</p><p>I look up slowly. Poe's limp body lies on the ground several feet away from us. Crimson-red blood saturates the snow all around him. The relief is dizzying. She's safe. He'll never get to her again. I push into the icy slush and roll myself off Rey, ignoring the pain thrumming in my shoulder.</p><p> "They got him, baby. You're safe now."</p><p>My breathing is ragged and my heart pumping wildly. Rey doesn't move or even speak. She's trembling uncontrollably. And covered in bloody. I then realize that it's not mine. More blood then seeps out from beneath her. Her eyes are glassy, her lids heavy.</p><p> "Baby?" I scramble to my knees and then rip open her jacket. </p><p>Her shirt has turned a deep red. I rip it down the middle to find the source of the bleeding. The wound puckers below her collarbone and gushes. The bullet that went through my shoulder must have hit her.</p><p> "No! No, no, no, no! NO!" I quickly place the heels of my hands on it, bearing down hard. I lift my head as Finn approaches. "She's been shot! Get some help! NOW!"</p><p> "The First Daughter has been shot! We need EMS here immediately!" Finn reports into his earpiece. </p><p>The warm gush of liquid seems endless as it seeps through my fingers. Fuck, there's so much blood, and I can't get it to stop no matter how much pressure I apply. This isn't happening. It can't be happening. Terrified, I glance up at Finn's face and see the fear mirrored in his eyes.</p><p> "Daniel." Rey's voice is so speak that it comes out as a whisper. She's so pale. Her body shakes from the pure amount of shock.</p><p> "Shhh, baby. Don't try to talk. Everything is going to be okay. Help is almost here. You're going to be just fine."</p><p> "Daniel, I-I love you. I was just too scared to tell you before now." A tear slips free just as her beautiful haze eyes begin to slowly shut.</p><p>Panic immediately grips my chest painfully. I can't live with out her. I can't live in a world where she doesn't exists. Desperation unlike anything that I've ever known overtakes me. She's slipping away. </p><p> "No, no, no. Rey, listen stay with me! Just hang on! REY!"</p><p>And then I'm being tugged backward. "Stand back, sir. We need to get through," the paramedic orders from over my shoulder.</p><p>The whirring of a helicopter landing nearby almost distracts me enough to pull back. But I can't. I shake my head, unwilling to leave her side. I push even harder against her bloody wound. She can't leave me like this. I have to tell her how much that I love her. </p><p>She has to know. She needs to know that I love her. If she dies, I die too. Finn then wraps his arms around me and forces me away.</p><p> "Come on, man. Let them do their job."</p><p>The next few minutes are complete blur for me. The paramedics are all over her, obscuring her from my view. Then they're lifting her onto a gurney and make a run toward the waiting helicopter.</p><p>Never in my ,life have I ever felt so helpless. So without hope. The helicopter quickly lifts into the sky, taking her away from me. She can't just leave me like this. I whisper her name over and over like a prayer that can keep her breathing. Hot tears course down my face. </p><p>Slowly I drop down to my knees and sink down into the blood-soaked snow. Here I was, broken and lost. I was supposed to protect her. But all I've done instead is failed her.</p><p>**********</p><p>I haven't slept in forty-eight hours. Once upon a time, my body has been trained for sleep deprivation. Torture. Emotional duress. Nothing could ever have prepared me for this. Waiting is the worst torture. No one has let me close to her.....</p><p>My legs dangle like a dead weight off the hospital bed as I wait for my discharge papers. I'd refused pain meds so that I could keep my head clear. After everything that's happened today, I'm still on high alert. As soon as the doctors let me out of here, I'm going to find her. </p><p>When Finn walks through the door, I jump up and move toward him. I stumble and brace myself on the bed when my vision goes patchy black and then back to normal again.</p><p> "Slow down there, man. You okay?"</p><p>I nod and remain on my feet. "I'm fine. I'll be fine." I hesitate and fresh worry creeps in. "How is she?"</p><p>His lips are thin, and I think that I might become sick any second. The throbbing in my shoulder can't even distract me from the very real possibility that Rey could be dying right now. Or worse. Dead.</p><p> "We'll known more soon the doctor said," he finally says.</p><p>I walk toward him, preparing to shake him until he tells me everything. "Finn, don't placate me, Goddamnit!"</p><p> "Jones, she's got the best doctors in D.C," Finn says in his best soothing voice. The worry lines in his face ease slightly. "She's lost a lot of blood, but she's going to be fine, I promise you."</p><p>I shake my head, adrenaline still spiking my veins hours after they've patched me up. "You don't know that. No one does. Where is she?"</p><p> "She's in surgery now. No one's getting to her right now. Not even her own family. Look, go home and get yourself cleaned up. I'll call you just as soon as she's out and we know more."</p><p>I glance down at my hands. They're still smeared with red. My clothes are a bloody mess. Rey's blood stains mingled with mine. I ball my hands into angry fists. I want to fight my way to her, but I know deep down that there's nothing that I can do. I had my chance to protect her, I'm powerless now.</p><p>Tears sting my eyes as I suck in a shaky breath. Hell, I can't even remember the last time that I cried. But I can't remember ever feeling like my heart was being torn out of my chest either.</p><p>I was supposed to protect her, to keep her safe. The shield of my own body wasn't enough. I swallow hard and relive the horror in my mind for the hundredth time that day. I should have seen it coming. I should have known that Poe wasn't going to give up. </p><p>Finn then puts his hand on my arm and squeezes tightly, jolting me to the present. "I know that you're upset."</p><p>I blink, but emotions clogs my throat. "I let her down, Finn. I failed her completely. What if she doesn't pull through? How the hell am I supposed to live with that?"</p><p> "You can't think like that," he says gently. "Just let the doctors do their work, Jones. Go home and get some rest."</p><p> "Rest? You really expect me to sleep while she's in there fighting for her life?!"</p><p>I point over to the door, but she's far beyond threshold. She's probably on another floor, protected by a wall of men who were hired to do what I failed to do today. I'll never known where she is because Finn knows better than to tell me in my current state of mind. He's right. But I can't rationalize much of anything right now.</p><p> "I'm going to have one of the guys give you a ride home, all right? I promise you that I'll call you the second I hear anything."</p><p>I nod, because my throat hurts so damn bad I'm not sure I could speak even if I wanted to. All I can do now is wait and pray that there's a God that can save her. </p><p>*********</p><p>I stare at the counter where my phone sits. The creases of my hands are stained dark brown. I'm still a goddamned mess. I can't wash her off. I can't even more until I know that she's okay.</p><p>I don't bother putting on the news. Finn will know before they do. I resist the almost painful urge to call him for an update. I fold my hands together and drop my forehead against them. She's going to make it. She has to. God, please...</p><p>My chest tightens painfully. I can't remember the last time that I prayed. Not even when my own parents passed. I was too hurt then. My anger at having lost them toon soon consumed me.</p><p>Something is different now. I'm beyond angry. I'm devastated...I'm desperate. Just as my thoughts begin to take my down a very dangerous path, my phone rings. Finn's number lights up the front screen. My hands are shaking so badly I can barely answer it.</p><p> "Finn, talk to me. Is she okay?"</p><p> "She just got out of surgery. She's stable."</p><p>I pinch the bridge of my nose and release a breath I feel like I've been holding on for hours. "Oh, thank God."</p><p> "The bullet punctured her lung, but they've repaired it. She's going to be okay." The relief hits me so hard that I'm feeling dizzy again. "And Jones...there's something else you should know too."</p><p> "What is it?"</p><p>Finn hesitates and my panic starts climbing again. "They found some photos of you and Rey in Poe's car. I don't know all the details yet, but it doesn't sound too good."</p><p> "Photos of us? What the hell does that even mean? I'm her bodyguard. I'm with her all the time."</p><p> "I haven't seen them personally. All I know is that they're damaging. You're being placed on mandatory leave until things settle down."</p><p> "Fuck." I slam my fists down onto the counter. "I need to see her, Finn. I need to apologize to her. Tell her how I really feel. She almost died for Christ's sake."</p><p>He sighs on the other end of the line. "I sincerely hope that you get your chance, Jones, but it's completely out of my hands now. Look, just get some rest tonight. Tomorrow you'll need to come in and give a full report. I'm guessing you may have some hell to pay with her father too."</p><p> "Oh, fuck."</p><p> "Try not to worry too much tonight, Jones," says Finn and then the line goes dead.</p><p>But that's just the problem, my mind can't rest---I can't rest. What I need right now is Rey. I need to see her, touch her, feel her, anything. I carefully bring myself to get a few hours of sleep, at least, though.</p><p>Something tells me that I'm going to need it before walking into the depths of hell tomorrow morning. </p><p>*********</p><p>Sitting across from the President of the United States in the Oval Office should be a thrill, but I'm anything but thrilled this morning. If anything, the way I feel, I might shit my pants any second.</p><p> "Jones." He offers a tight smile. "How's your shoulder feeling this morning?"</p><p> "Fine, sir."</p><p> "Good, good. Look, I don't have a lot of time this morning, so we'll make this brief." He then tosses an envelope across the desk towards me. "Take a look at these."</p><p>I open it and a stack of photos slides out. I riffle through them, preparing myself for the worst. I bite back a curse when I get to the last ones of Rey holding herself against the window. My figure is behind her, less clear but still obviously me. I knew that the photos would be damaging, but I wasn't sure exactly what to expect.</p><p>Between her nudity, our position, and the rapt expression on her face, there's no doubt she's in the throes of passion. I graze my thumb over the corner of the photo. Despite the awful position in which I now find myself, I can't ignore now beautiful she is.</p><p>I'd give anything to see her right now, but I worry the likelihood of that happening is dwindling with each passing minute. These photos are beyond incriminating. And the threat of them being splashed across the tabloids has be in knots.</p><p>One more fuck-up on the pile of countless mistakes that I've made when it comes to her. Slowly, I return the photos to the envelope and place them back on the desk.</p><p>I stay eerily silent and wait for the verbal lashing that I so deserve at this point. But it doesn't come which only scares me that much more.  </p><p>  "Now, I'm not going to sit here and waste my time lecturing you on the severity of the consequences of taking advantage of my daughter. I think we both know you compromised your position as well as your career the second you stuck your dick in her."</p><p>I blink hard at his crude remark but make ever effort to school my features. What kind of father is he to speak of his <em>own</em> daughter in such a way? </p><p> "What's more concerning to me is that Poe Dameron was in possession of these photos just minutes before our people shot him all to hell. You do understand how that looks, right?"</p><p>I try to piece the day together with his new information. Poe could have used these photos to coerce Rey into sleeping with him. Deep down I know she wouldn't, so he would have resorted to brute force, or the threat of a weapon.</p><p> "He's threatened her numerous times before this. Your own wife ignored her concerns and insisted that Rey go with him completely unprotected."</p><p>The President slams his fits on the desk and rises to his feet. "You keep my wife out of this conversation!" He takes a few ragged breaths and slowly lowers back down into his seat. "You've got once chance to tell me the whole truth. I need to know with absolute certainty that there was no foul play here, or I'm going to have the senator asking me questions. Then I'm looking at a potentially career-ending scandal. Not to mention the end of Rey's reputation, in case that's anything you care about."</p><p>Every muscle in my body is strung tight. I'm ready to go off on him, but I have to keep my cool. Rey's reputation is tied to her father's, and I need to keep her safe the only way that I can now.</p><p> "I completely understand, Mr. President." The muscles in his jaw flex. He carefully leans back in his chair and gestures for me to speak again.</p><p> "Poe Dameron tried to rape her at a house party a couple of weeks ago. She was drunk. I did what I thought was right, I intervened....rather aggressively. Not long after that, Rey and I"---I swallow hard, because I'm about to lay out all my transgressions to the most powerful man on earth---"began a sexual relationship. Poe continued threatening her. He assured her that I wouldn't always be there to save her. I can only assume he involved himself in the campus tour as the perfect opportunity to get her alone. He was obsessed with..." </p><p>I slowly close my eyes and exhale slowly, trying like hell to stay composed. I cannot lose my cool now---even though, I want to flip the nearest desk and toss the chair straight out of the window. But I really do not need to go to jail for vandalism right now. </p><p> "I believe having sex with Rey would have been the ultimate trophy for him, and being denied it repeatedly most likely drove him to make some very poor decisions. As long as I've known him, he's always acted above the law. I don't think he realized it in that split second when he pointed his gun at her that he would pay the ultimate price in the end."</p><p>I then look down at my hands, tracing the lines of my palms. What I'm about say next though, is nothing short of how I truly felt about Poe Dameron.</p><p> "To be frank, sir, he was spoiled brat. Someone took away his favorite toy and he threw a tantrum over it. I'm not sorry that he's now dead, but I had no idea about the photos until after all of this happened."</p><p>I then lift my head to meet his hard stare. "And what about you, Jones? Was Rey---my Rey just a trophy for you too?"</p><p>I wince. "No, sir. She was not."</p><p>He shakes his head slightly. "Doesn't matter now anyway, I suppose. Hopefully she's learned a very powerful lesson here." He then leans in and slides his hand over the envelope containing the photos. "These will disappear from the light of day. Senator Dameron will never know about your affair with Rey so as not confuse the issue any further. Poe will be painted as a jealous lover with mental instability. Something like that."</p><p>He drums his fingers against the desk before pressing on. Good, I just want to get out of this room and get to Rey. I've been denied into seeing her long enough. </p><p> "Needles to say, Rey's things will be moved out of View 17 as soon as she's well. In the meantime, she'll be recovering at residence."</p><p>A beat of silence passes between us, but I sense there's more to come and I am not going to like what he has to say about it either. I hate this. I hate it more than anything in this world--<em>-just let me get to Rey.</em></p><p>"I'm not at all happy about what you've done, Jones. In fact, I really should discharge you immediately for it. But the fact still remains that you took a bullet for my daughter. I'm willing to reassign you as long as we're clear on my expectations." </p><p>I patiently wait for him to continue, but the dread in my gut tells me that I'm not going to like his expectations one little bit. </p><p> "You are <em>never</em> to seek her out again. That means no phone calls. No text messages. And don't try to use your past relationships with the other agents to get close to her. The second that I find out you do, you're finished. Your exit will not be a pleasant one and it will not be honorable. You are being given a second chance from someone who rarely offers them, so take this as a blessing and disappear from her life gracefully. Don't make this messy for yourself."</p><p>
  <em>Take this as a blessing. You've failed her. You need to let her go. </em>
</p><p> "I understand, sir," I say again, but my voice breaks. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>REY ANDOR</p><p> </p><p> "I want to go back home." I ease back into my old bed awkwardly.</p><p> "This is your home. For now, anyways." My mother's voice lacks its usual icy punch, but it's hardly warm. She then covers me with a thick blanket without so much of making any eye contact. "The staff here will take good care of you here."</p><p> "I'm fine," I lie.</p><p>I'm weak and my bandages need to be changed regularly, a task that I simply cannot manage with fully range of motion of only one arm. But if I was back at my apartment, I wouldn't need to. I'd have Daniel at my side.</p><p> "You're not going back your old apartment, Rey," she says, as if reading my thoughts. "Those photos," She shakes her head almost violently. "I don't think I need to tell you how much damage could have done with your recklessness as of late."</p><p>No one had mentioned the photos of Poe's car while I was in the hospital. But as soon as the fog of anesthesia cleared, I remembered them. The threat of exposure hangs like a cloud over me now. Someone must have found them. Maybe that's why I haven't seen or heard from Daniel since the shooting.</p><p>My heart breaks every time I think of him. The wild look in his eyes when he'd discovered. I shared the bullet that had ripped through him. The details were all a blur to me now. Everything had happened all so fast. But Daniel face is imprinted clearly on my memory. My mother switches on the bedside light. I grimace at the sudden brightness. </p><p> "Can I at least have my phone back now?"</p><p>She rolls her eyes and goes to speak with the staff who hover nearby, ready to help at any given snap of her fingers. Her heels clicks as she goes. As usual, mot a single hair out of place. What would it be like to have a normal life? I'll never know. </p><p>She returns with a phone and hands it to me. "They had to get you a new one, I'm afraid. The other one was lost in the scuffle, I suppose."</p><p>I immediately take it from her, but I don't miss the guilty way she avoids my gaze and presses on her pearls. She left me with Poe and never gave me that vulnerability a second thought. She's the reason why I'm here. She's why I'll always wear a scar from that day for the rest of my natural life.</p><p> "Do you not have anything to say to me? Nothing at all?"</p><p>She freezes, her perfectly sculptured brows pinching into a frown. "Whatever do you mean?"</p><p> "How could you leave me alone with him?"</p><p>She straightens the blanket one last time, her lips tight. No apologizes will ever pass through them, I'm sure of it.</p><p> "Get some rest, Rey."</p><p>As she turns to leave, my father enters the room. If I hadn't seen him, I could have certainly sensed him. Everyone is on high alert. The staff with their attentive smiles. Even my mother adjusts her ramrod straight spine at the sight of him. He commands a reverent kind of attention. He is the very definition of power itself. </p><p> "Can I have a moment alone with my daughter?"</p><p>Everyone smiles politely and leaves us alone. When the door clicks shut, he comes toward me. He sits down on the edge of the bed and takes a hold of my hand.</p><p> "Tell me, how are you feeling?"</p><p>The smallest gesture of affection threatens to send me into a fit of sobs, but I somehow manage to keep it together. "I'm feeling much better now. Thanks, Dad."</p><p> "I didn't want to burden you with this right away, but I figure it's best to let you know where things stand as of right now. I'm aware of the photos Poe had in his possession before all of this happened."</p><p>I bite down on the inside of my lip. It doesn't matter how much I love Daniel or how little I regret every moment of being with him. Being exposed so explicitly to my own father is still quite embarrassing as it is. </p><p> "I'm so sorry," I mutter quietly.</p><p>He pats my hand gently. "I know. It's okay. I've taken care of everything."</p><p> "Thank you." My chest falls on an exhale. The relief is undeniable. But what about Daniel? He's been absent since the shooting. I desperately want to see him. "What about Daniel?"</p><p>My father's expression reveals nothing, as if this is the most normal conversation he's ever had. "He's been reassigned. We felt that was best under the circumstances. He made no objection. Doesn't much matter because I've been thinking about the whole Georgetown situation a lot over these last couple of hours. Things have been moving quickly since the election and maybe asking you to uproot from New York so soon was rash. I have spoke with your mother and we're both in agreement that you should resume your coursework there for the time being."</p><p> "But...."</p><p>My jaw falls. Not only because of my father's sudden change of heart, but because I'd stopped mourning my life in New York the second Daniel found his way into my heart. With him is the only place I truly want to be now. Before I can even speak, my father pats my hand again. The gesture is losing significance. I'm feeling less like a daughter he care about and more like a pet that he's trying to appease so it trots off and leaves him alone.</p><p> "Finn will arrange to have your things moved from View 17. As soon as you feel well enough to travel, he and a team will accompany you to New York. Security has been increased, obliviously. Nothing like this will ever happen again."</p><p>I sense the sentiment is half reassurance and half warning. But it doesn't stop me from trying to figure out how I can reconnect with Daniel as quickly as possible. My father ends the conversation with a kiss on my forehead and a swift retreat toward the door. With his hand on the knob, he turns.</p><p> "And Rey. You're not to have any further contact with Agent Jones. If you do, I can assure you there will be serious consequences. He'll suffer far more than you ever will." </p><p>My heart is racing as the door then slams behind him. My blood boils hot. A scream threatens to tear its way up my throat. Anger claws at my frayed nerves and wears down my already waning energy. Immediately, I reach for my phone and scroll through my contacts. </p><p>But the phone is empty. No photos. No texts. No contacts. Daniel Jones has effectively already been erased from my life. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DANIEL JONES</p><p> </p><p>I stand in the center of Rey's apartment. Finn will let me known the movers would be coming by in the morning. I'd never have a chance to even say goodbye to her, so this would have to do. For now, the place still feels lived in. Our dishes in the sink. My shirt on the floor. This is how she'd left it the morning of the shooting. This morning I left her for the very last time. Being here is salt on the festering would of missing her.</p><p>It's been weeks with no contact, but the whole in my chest only seems to be growing wider and deeper. How could a woman carve out so much of me in so little time? But falling madly in love with her happened long before I lured her into bed with me. </p><p>How long would it take to fall out of love? I had no idea. I had no frame of reference for this kind of pain. My heart tugs me toward her bedroom, because I'm a glutton for punishment. The sheet she wore around herself that morning is still in a pile on the floor.</p><p>I bend down and pick it up and bring it up to my face. When I inhale, I take her scent into me. Her hair, her skin, her pussy.</p><p>I should stop. I should get the hell out of here and never look back. Instead, I walk over to the bed and drop down onto it, taking the sheet with me. I graze my palm over the ripples in the silky sheet. I remember her body and the hours we spent in this very place. I relive the way her back arched off the bed whenever I plunged into her over and over again.</p><p>The way she clung to me like she'd die if she let me go. The way she said my name, her lips falling open like she wanted to tell me so much more.</p><p>Like she wanted to confess to the heavens that she loved me she did in our last moments together. I close my eyes tightly and bury my face in the sheet again. I'll never have her again. Never again.</p><p>I have to learn to accept that main fact. I have to learn how to live without my heart attached to my chest. Rey Andor was a terrible mistake. But I'll say this in my own defense, she was the best goddamn mistake of my entire life.</p><p>I would go through hell and back to relive every single moment we shared all over again. It was worth it. She was worth it.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>REY ANDOR</p><p> </p><p>I shiver at the frigid sensation of the metal stethoscope pressing against my cheek. "Okay, Rey, I want you to take a deep breath in for me and hold it." Dr. Holdo's voice is gentle and measured behind me.</p><p>I draw a deep breath of air into my lungs and stare ahead at the poster hanging on the wall. For the past five weekly checkups, I've done the exact same routine. This time, though, I'm fixated on the poster ahead of me---a black and white portrait of a couple embracing in the rain---in a way unlike before. Was the couple saying goodbye? Were they reuniting? In my mind, is it the latter.</p><p>Maybe that's because I'm desperate for a reunion of my very own with Daniel. Even though it's been almost seven weeks since he was ripped out of my life, I still hold out hope that he will somehow find a way back to me. </p><p>The doctor moves the stethoscope to another location on my back. "Excellent. Now, slowly release your breath."</p><p>I blow out a breath that I've been holding aware of the slight burn that it leaves in my chest. Dr. Holdo smiles at me while she then wraps the stethoscope back around her neck. "Your lungs sound perfect, Rey. I can tell that you've been working on your breathing exercises. Just be sure to keep doing those several times a day. As I've told you before, it will take several months to get your fully lung capacity back to the way it was before."</p><p> "When do you think I can go back to exercising full time?"</p><p> "I think you can safely resume most of your exercise routines, as long as you don't push yourself too hard. Be sure to start out with something slow and low impact, and then you can work your way up to more advance exercises. If you feel any sort of shortness of breath or pain, I want you to stop immediately and contact me as soon as possible."</p><p>I nod, relief washing over me. Something as simple as walking on a treadmill will give me something to look forward to every day. Daniel is all that I can think about anymore. I need all the distractions I can get now. </p><p>Dr. Holdo retrieves some examination gloves from a box. "Now, let's have a look at your incision, shall we?" Using her fingertips, she gently applies pressure on my scar. "Have you been experiencing any sort of pain or discomfort since I last saw you?"</p><p>That's kind of a loaded question. Pain stabs at my heart every single day. But it's not the pain she's talking about. Unfortunately, no magical pill she can prescribe me will alleviate that. </p><p>I shake my head. "I haven't really had to take any of the pain medication for a while now."</p><p> "Very good. I must say, I'm very pleased with your recovery, Rey." She removes the gloves, tosses them in the nearby dust-bin, and reaches for my file. After making a few notes, she closes the chart, and tucks it beneath her arm. "I feel confident enough in your progress to go ahead and release you from my care then. Since your mother informed me that you'll be moving to New York soon, I have a colleague there that I will be referring you to. I don't foresee you having any future complications or problems, but if something were to arise, Dr. Akbar will take excellent care of you. Once you get dressed, I'll have my nurse bring you her contact information."</p><p>Suddenly the reality of everything that has passed and the anticipation of the transitions ahead bear down on me. I owe my life to this woman. If it hadn't been for her quick thinking and skilled hands in the operating room, I wouldn't be alive today. Now, my life is taking me back to the city I love, many miles away from the man that I love. </p><p> "Thank you for everything, Dr. Holdo," I try to hold back the emotion in my voice, but I can't.</p><p>She gives me a gentle pat on the back, her smile soft and sincere. "You are most welcome. I wish you the best of luck in New York."</p><p>A few minutes later, I meet Finn in the reception area. "All set and ready to go, Rey?"</p><p> "All set," I try to smile, but my heart is heavy. </p><p>Maybe once I get to New York this roller coaster will end and I can get my life back on track. I walk by his side toward the bank of elevators. We wait, and my thoughts drift until Finn's grip tightens on my arm. His gaze is pinned ahead of us, and when I follow it, I am leveled by the chocolate-brown eyes staring back at me.</p><p> "Daniel." His name falls from my lips in a painful whisper.</p><p>I stand frozen, too afraid to blink for fear he will disappear like some sort of mirage. I notice the dark circles that rest blow his eyes. They make his handsome face look grunt and tired. His broad shoulders lack the confident lines I remember, his once tailored suit seemingly looser on his body. Every part of him appears to reflect just how much of a toll these past seven weeks have taken on him.</p><p>Daniel steps off the elevator toward us, but Finn pulls me back, as if being this close to Daniel would put me in grave danger. My heart flies into a rapid rhythm. He's so close. Close enough to touch, if only Finn weren't here right now to keep us apart.</p><p> "What are you doing here, Jones? You know that you aren't allowed to be anywhere near her."</p><p>Daniel's eyes never break away from mine as he speaks. "The department schedule my physical at this clinic. I had absolutely no idea that she would even be here."</p><p>His voice is hollow, lacking the sharpness he always had around me, when he was protecting me....or dominating me.</p><p> "Fine. We were just leaving anyway." Finn urges me toward the elevator.</p><p>His heart is in the right place, but I don't move. I glance up at him, offering my best pleading expression--the one he can't often resist when it comes to giving me my way. "Can I just have a minute alone with him?"</p><p>His brows shoot up onto his forehead. "What? No, Rey. Absolutely not."</p><p> "Finn, please. I'm moving to New York next week. All I want to do is to tell him goodbye." I speak loud enough so that Daniel can hear me.</p><p>If this is my only chance to see him before I leave, I have to let him know where I'll be if he ever decides to come looking for me in the near future. Secretly, it's what I want. I want him to come and find me just as soon as he is able.</p><p> "You're moving back to New York?" The pain in Daniel's voice now matches the pain in his eyes. His gaze slides back to Finn, his eyes pleading as he speaks. "Just give me one minute with her."</p><p> "You know that I can't do that, Dan."</p><p>Daniel takes a tentative step forward. "I'm begging you, Finn. As a friend, just one minute. That's all that I'm asking of you."</p><p>Finn's jaw is tight. "Stop it, Jones. You're only making this situation worse for her, and you know it."</p><p>Daniel stares at his old friend, the pain draining from his expression until all I can see his desolation. He steps aside wordlessly, allowing Finn to pull me into the elevator with him. Panic sets in. I have to do something to convince Finn to change his mind.</p><p> "Don't do this, please, Finn." I fight to free myself from his hold, but Daniel's raspy voice stops me.</p><p> "Don't try to fight him, Rey. He's right. I'm only making this worse."</p><p>Tears sting my eyes, and the panic tightening my throat doesn't wane. I meet his stare, realizing our net few seconds together before the doors close will be our very last. I'll never see him again. As the elevator doors draw closed, dividing us, I mouth the words that will forever be etched into my heart.</p><p> "I love you, Daniel."</p><p>*********</p><p>Downtown traffic is at a complete standstill. I stare out my window at a couple holding hands as they pass by on the sidewalk. My heart is breaking into a thousand pieces, yet everyone else around me seems so happy. Why is the universe so hell-bent and determined to destroy my happiness? </p><p>Finn finally breaks the silence. "Do you plan on talking to me again anytime soon? If not, it looks like this is going to be a very long car ride."</p><p>I wipe the tears from my cheeks. "Why did you have to do that to me? To Daniel? All I wanted was a minute alone with him just to tell him goodbye."</p><p> "You and I both know that I couldn't allow that. Your one minute alone with him could cost me my job, not to mention what would happen to him. It's bad enough that the two of you even saw each other today---on accident." </p><p>I narrow my eyes at him. "I thought you of all people would understand how hard that this has been for me. I thought you cared about me."</p><p>The lines around his eye soften. "I do care about you, Rey. More than you will ever know. You think I don't see what's going on here? I've watched you mope around in that house for weeks now. But you're holding out hope for something that isn't going to happen. No matter how much you want things to be different, they're just not going to be. Look, i know that it's hard, but you've got to let him go."</p><p>His words hit me like a slap across the face. "That's it? Just let him go? How the hell am I supposed to do that, Finn? I'm in love with him."</p><p>He frowns back at me in the rearview mirror. "After everything that you've been through, you're finally getting your life back. Isn't that what you wanted months ago? You're still young. You have a bright future ahead of you. It's high time you realize that Daniel isn't going to be a part of that. He just can't be. It's that simple."</p><p> "Why? Because my parent's say so?" When he doesn't answer, I stare out the window. "Someone's been deciding my life for me ever since the day I was born. My mother is in New York choosing an apartment for me as we speak. Giving me a choice in the matter has never, not once, been a consideration of hers, because that's just how it's always been. Tell me something, Finn. When do I get to make a decision in my own life?"</p><p>I hear him blow out a heavy sigh. "I'm afraid that I don't have an answer for you on that one, Rey. God knows I wish that I did. Maybe one day things will be different."</p><p>I slowly trace my fingertips down the inside of the tinted glass window. "You know, I used to live every day with that kind of hope. But now I think that hope has run out in my life and only misery is left."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DANIEL JONES</p><p> </p><p>She's moving back to New York. I still can't wrap my head around it. New York City is a four-hour drive from D.C, but she may as well be moving to Mars. Once she leaves town, she'll be impossible for me to reach. This is it. The end. The thought of losing her forever is unbearable. </p><p>Closing my eyes, I turn up the bottle of tequila and welcome the burning sensation as the liquid trickles down my throat. Desperate to numb the pain, I waste no time at all turning the bottle back up for another swig. The sooner I'm drunk off my ass, the faster that I can forget how much I hate my life without Rey in it. Between my degrading transfer in the Secret Service and losing all contact with her for the foreseeable future, I have plenty of reasons to stay intoxicated.</p><p>Soon the effects of the booze starts to kick in. I collapse onto the couch and swipe the picture frame off the side table beside me. The picture of of Rey and a friend standing in front of some sort of art exhibit. I stole it from her apartment the day I did my final walk-through. </p><p>Seeing her smiling face in the photo offers glimmers of solace on rough nights like these. I roll onto my back and hold the picture above me, staring at her until my eyelids grow too heavy to keep open. Soon the world drifts away and sleep overtakes me, leaving me holding on to the only part of her that I have left.</p><p>The sound of my front door slamming shut jolts me away. Either my sister has finally remembered her keys or someone is here to put me out of my damn misery.</p><p> "Seriously? You're hungover? Un-fucking believable?"</p><p>My head snaps up when I hear glass bottles being tossed into a garbage can across the room. Jesus Fucking Christ. Does she really have to be so damn loud?</p><p> "It's Saturday." I ease myself up to a sitting position and cradle my pounding head in my hands. </p><p>Okay, so maybe I overdid it just a touch on the tequila pity-party last night. Then again, maybe I underdid it, too. I only feel half as shitty as I probably and most likely look.</p><p> "How are you even living in this mess? The place has become a complete pigsty!"</p><p> "You can keep your opinions to yourself, Kaydel." I say, reaching for the tequila bottle sitting on the edge of the coffee table in front of me, twist off the cap, and turn up the bottle.</p><p>Just as the alcohol touches my lips though, Kaydel swipes the bottle out of my hand, literally drenching me in a tequila shower. Okay, now, I'm fucking pissed. She just wasted a perfectly good drink---for what?</p><p> "Hey! What the fuck did you do that for?"</p><p>She cocks her hip, propping her hand on it. "If you really think that I'm going to stand by and allow you to self-destruct, then you have another thing coming, Daniel."</p><p>She's got fire in her eyes. The kind I used to have back when I had a purpose in life. I can't even muster enough anger to even yell at her. "If you don't like what you see, then maybe you should just leave." I say, my voice flat.</p><p><em>Please leave,</em> I beg silently in my head. I just want to be alone with my misery and anything that will help numb it for a while.</p><p>She holds up the bottle of tequila like she's ready to make a point. "I'm not going anywhere. And this isn't a solution to your problems. It's the cowardly way out. The Daniel that I know wouldn't choose this way. He'd fight." </p><p>I glare back at her. "Well, I hate to break it to you, sis, but the Daniel you knew doesn't even exist anymore. I think you of all people, should know that by now."</p><p>Her eyes soften. She eases herself onto the wooden coffee table in front of me, setting the bottle down beside her. Leaning forward, she places her hand tenderly on my chest. "You're wrong about that, you know? He's still in there, he's just buried underneath all the pain and hurt. I've tried for years to get through to you, to knock down those walls you keep building around your heart. I couldn't do it, but someone you care deeply about did. She broke through that invisible shield of yours somehow, and now you're scared shitless." </p><p>Kaydel then points to the tequila bottle, continuing to prove her point that much further. I hear her and yet I don't. But she is right about one thing---I am scared. I've been scared since I first realized that I fell in love with Rey. </p><p> "You're hiding behind that bottle because it's easier to numb the pain than it is to face it head on."</p><p> "I'm not hiding beyond anything." I snap, pushing off the couch to stand. The room starts to spin for a second, but I manage to steady my balance.</p><p> "It's okay to feel, Daniel. Look, I don't care what the military taught you, but you're not a fucking robot. You're a human being. You're allowed to feel. Get angry. Be sad." She throws her hands up in the air. "But for God's sake, just feel <em>something.</em>"</p><p>I brace my hands on the back of my head and walk toward the long window that overlooks the city. The dark ominous sky outside matches my mood.</p><p> "Just talk to me, Daniel. Let me help you." Her tone is softer now, pleading. </p><p> "Talking isn't going to solve this. Nothing is."</p><p> "Well drinking yourself to death isn't going to solve it either, bro."</p><p>I let out a chuckle. "Trust me, if you only knew what was going on in my life, you'd understand where I'm coming from."</p><p> "I'm not fucking stupid, Daniel. I know that you're in love with Rey Andor." I quickly spin on my heel to face her, my eyes wide. A smirk tugs on her lips. "Don't look so surprised, big brother. It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out." She then crosses her arms. "I had my own sneaky suspicions the day she showed up at your apartment. The way she reacted when I opened your door told me everything that I needed to know."</p><p> "Why didn't you mention it to me before now?"</p><p>She shrugs. "What's the point? I knew if I confronted you, you would've just denied it. Besides, it's not like you ever pick up the phone these days. I had to hear about you getting shot over the national news, for heaven's sake. You and I both know that if I didn't stop by here on my layovers, I wouldn't see you at all."</p><p>The hurt in her voice slices right through me. How could I have been so callous and cruel to alienate my own sister? Despite everything that I've done to her, she still fights for me, still believes in me. I step forward and pull her into my arms.</p><p>She tenses for a second, then wraps her arms around me and relaxes. I can't even remember the last time I'd hugged her, which makes me feel even worse. </p><p> "I'm so sorry, Kaydel. I know those words don't make up for what I've done, or how I've treated you. I don't like the man I've become. I thought I was protecting you by pushing you away."</p><p>She breaks our embrace, and then takes my hand into hers. "When are you ever going to learn? I'm your sister. Good or bad, I'll always be here for you."</p><p>I give her a weak smile. "Thank you. I mean it. But the situation with Rey is impossible. There's no hope." </p><p> "Oh yeah? Try me."</p><p>I tense, sensing the walls creeping up on me again. Could I really tell her about any of this? When I think about all the hurt I've brought into her life and the great pains I'd taken to keep her from getting to close, the walls slide back down. There may not be hope for Rey and me, but I have to believe there's still hope for Kaydel and me.</p><p> "Okay, if I'm going to tell you, you might want to sit down for this."</p><p>********</p><p>The cab driver pulls up in front of StarKiller and parks next to the curb. Grabbing hold of the door handle, I hesitate and look over my shoulder at my sister. "Are you sure this is going to work, Kaydel?"</p><p>Kaydel had spent her entire layover at my apartment listening to the mess that I'd made with Rey and then helping me figure out a way to get her back. Three hours and two pots of strong coffee later, Kaydel and somehow managed to put all the pieces together. They plan she'd devised is the first thing that's given me any sort of hope in weeks. If it works, then she is a fucking genius. </p><p> "From everything you've told me, it sounds like this Rose girl is your only key to seeing Rey."</p><p> "But what if she doesn't want to get involved? This is dangerous territory. I wouldn't even blame her for saying no to me."</p><p>Kaydel smiles and takes my hand into hers. "Just trust me, all right? She's Rey's best friend. She's going to want to help you. It's a girl code."</p><p>When I step out of the car, she scoots toward the door and pokes her head out the window. She looks up at the old abandoned building behind me and grimaces. "This is the place?"</p><p>I grin. If only she knew the luxurious sex club that lurks just below these streets. "Looks can be deceiving." </p><p> "Well, I wish I could stay longer and help, but I've got to fly out in a couple of hours. Promise me that you'll call me later to give me an update, okay?"</p><p> "I will. I promise. Thank you for everything, sis. Really."</p><p>She winks. "Hey, that's what I'm here for. Now, go get your girl."</p><p>Like most Saturday nights, StarKiller is complete mayhem, full of explosive sexual energy and half-naked bodies. One step into the club and the women are on me like flies on honey. I'm not affected by it the way I used to be, which doesn't really surprise me. My spirit's been broken, and I'm struggling to find enough spark to fight and get Rey back. </p><p>The VIP lounge is located above the club floor. I spot Hux sitting in his normal booth in the center of the lounge. Normally, he is surrounded by beautiful women, all hoping for the chance to be his submissive for the night, However, tonight he sits with his arm possessively wrapped around only one very familiar dark-haired girl. Rose. The gentle way he is looking at her takes me by complete surprise.</p><p>In all the time I've known him, I've never once seen him look at a woman that way. I'll be damned. Could the beautiful troublemaker Rose Tico have tamed the beast and won him over?</p><p>The bouncer at the foot of the stairs recognizes me and steps aside wordlessly, allowing me access to the glass staircase. Hux waves me over to his table.</p><p> "It's good to see you again, my friend."</p><p> "Same." I shake his meaty hand and take Rose in. She's dressed in a barely there lace minidress. </p><p> "So, tell me, what brings you here, Dan? Looking for a new pet?" I wince, and Rose's cool assessing stare collapses into a glare. First toward me, then to Hux. All humor flees his expression when their gazes lock onto one another. "Kitten? What's wrong?" His tone is surprisingly tender, making his heavy British accent less evident.</p><p>She hesitates and places her hand on his cheek. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just going to get some fresh air. I'll let the two of you visit."</p><p>However, when she starts to scoot out of the booth, I hold my hand to stop her. "No, wait a second. Don't go. You're actually the reason that I came here tonight."</p><p>She pauses. "Me? Why is that?"</p><p>I swallow hard, pleading with my eyes. "Because you're literally the only person in the world who can help me right now."</p><p> "What do you mean?" she asks, still giving me wearily look. </p><p> "Not that you probably couldn't figure it out on your own, but I'm filling you in anyways. I'm in love with Rey, and she's being forced to move to New York any day now and---"</p><p> "Say no more," she says, stopping me midway. She then leans across the table, takes a hold of my hand and gives it a firm squeeze. "You need a way to get to Rey without anyone knowing, don't you?"</p><p> "As quickly as possible, if you can manage it, that is." I nod, hope suddenly filling my chest more than it had in weeks.</p><p> "Manage it? Please, you're talking to the girl who's gotten Rey Andor into more trouble than I care to admit."</p><p> "I know," I mutter, matter-of-factly. </p><p> "All right. You've got yourself a deal there, Jones." She smiles. "So...." she pauses and she reads my eyes intensively. "What's the plan?"</p><p>I smile, nodding. "We're going to do this." </p><p> "You bet we are, Jones." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>REY ANDOR</p><p> </p><p>After a long night of tossing and turning, I had just managed to fall asleep when the landline phone beside my bed begins to ring. With my head buried in the pillow, I blindly pat the nightstand next to me until I feel the phone beneath my fingertips. Even thought I'm half-asleep, I manage to somehow lift the receiver up to my face.</p><p> "Hello." My voice comes out in a low croak.</p><p> "I'm so very sorry to wake you this early, Miss Andor, but Miss Rose Tico is here downstairs asking for you. She says that it's urgent that she speak with you this morning."</p><p>I look over at the clock. It's just a little after five in the morning. What can possibly be so fucking urgent this early?</p><p> "No, it's fine. Send her up."</p><p>I hang up the phone and let me out a loud groan, throwing the covers back up over my head. If Rose wants to talk to me, she'll gave to do it while I'm lying here. I don't know I think the energy to crawl out of bed right now. I've almost drifted back to sleep when my bedroom doors opens and slams. Seconds later, Rose is switching on the lamp beside my bed, blinding me instantly.</p><p> "We need to talk."</p><p>I've always hated hearing those words, especially when they come out of my best friend's mouth. No good can ever come from then. I sit up in bed and hold up my hand to shield my eyes from the brightness of the lamp. Once my eyes focus, I notice she's still wearing a tight short black dress.</p><p> "Did you just come from the club?"</p><p> "Yeah," Rose tosses an envelope into my lap. "Here, this is for you."</p><p>I rub the sleep out of my eyes and open the flap of the envelope. I pull out a rectangular card and read it. "This is your urgent news? You came here at five in the morning to tell me that you're throwing me a going away party?"</p><p>Mischief glints in her eyes. "Yes, I did."</p><p>Shaking my head, I hand the invitation back to her. "Look, Rose, it's really sweet of you to think about me, but no thanks. I really don't feel like a party."</p><p>Rose then plops herself down at the foot of my bed. "Good, because there's not going to be a going away party."</p><p> "What? Look, I don't know what this is all about, Rose, but you're really confusing the hell out me. I really just want to get some sleep right now."</p><p> "The invitation is just a cover-up, Rey."</p><p> "A cover for what?"</p><p>Her lips slowly twist into a coy smile. "For you to see Daniel."</p><p>The mere mention of his name hits me like a triple shot of espresso. I rise up to my knees, placing my hands on her shoulders. "Y-You've seen, Daniel? When? Where?"</p><p> "He came into StarKiller."</p><p>My heart plummets into my stomach and I sink back onto the bed. "Oh."</p><p>The thoughts of him being there to look for another woman makes me sick. As if she's read my thoughts, Rose immediately grabs hold of my hand. "No, no, no, nothing like that. Daniel wasn't there to pick up a woman. He came there to see me. With everyone watching him so closely, he knew the club was the only place that we could talk privately. We came up with a plan for him to see you before you leave for New York." She eyes the invitation. "While everyone else thinks that you're at a going away party, you'll be alone in a hotel room with Daniel."</p><p>I run her her plan through my head, almost too overwhelmed with the prospect of seeing Daniel to doubt we can pull it off. I throw my arms around her neck and give her a breathless hug. "Oh, Rose. Do you really think that it will work?"</p><p>She hugs me back tightly. "You bet your sweet ass it will. Now, get out of bed. We've got some major planning to do."</p><p>I lay the short red dress across my bed. The last time I'd worn it was the first night I'd gone to StarKiller with Rose. That night had changed everything between Daniel and me. I skim my fingertips across the fabric, blushing at the memories. I'm hoping to get the same reaction from him tonight as I did the first time he saw me in it. With any luck, the dress will be on the floor within seconds of me entering the room.</p><p>I'm just about to step into the shower when my phone begins to ring. My mother's name on the screen instantly dampens my good mood. Sliding my finger across the screen, I force myself to answer with a pleasant tone.</p><p> "Hello, Mother. How is everything going in New York?"</p><p> "It's been very busy to say the least. Between your father's appearances and apartment shopping, I haven't had a moment to spare." She pauses for a second. "I trust that you are packing in my absence?"</p><p>I glance quickly across my room at the stack of empty boxes sitting in the corner. All of them should be full by now, but I haven't really been able to bring myself to pack a single thing. I simply can't deal with the reality of moving. </p><p> "I've been sorting through things that I'm taking with me. I'll have everything done before I have to leave next week."</p><p> "That's actually why I'm calling you. Everything went much quicker than I anticipated with finalizing the apartment. With your father and I leaving for London in a few days, I see no need for you to wait until next weekend to move you in. I've made arrangements for you to fly up to New York this evening. We will begin moving you in first thing tomorrow morning. The sooner we can get you settled in, the better."</p><p>A wave of sheer panic hits me. I can't leave without seeing Daniel one last time. "But I'm not packed though."</p><p> "We can have someone else pack the rest of your things. Don't worry about any of that."</p><p> "But there's just no way that I'll be able to leave today. Rose is hosting a going-away party for me at the Fairmont tonight."</p><p>My mother huffs into the phone. "Why must you always make things so difficult, Rey?"</p><p> "She's already gone through so much trouble getting everything together," I lie. "I just can't cancel on her on such short notice."</p><p>I hold my breath as I await her response. If she says no, I don't know what I will do. "Fine. I'll have a pilot waiting at the airport on standby. But the instant this party is over, you will immediately head to the airport. Is that understood?"</p><p>My head is spinning. How can all of this be happening so quickly. </p><p> "Rey? Did you hear me?" My mother's harsh tone snaps me out of my panicked thoughts.</p><p> "Yes, Mother. I heard you. I'll be there."</p><p> "Very well. We'll see you tonight then."</p><p>When I end the phone call, I'm shaking so badly that I have to sit down. This can't be happening. Not now. Not after I'm finally getting the chance to be with him. I glance at the clock on the wall. I have a little over an hour and a half before I leave for the hotel. I can't fall apart now. I refuse to let anything ruin this evening for us. Even if tonight means goodbye.</p><p>*********</p><p>As the hotel comes into view, I find myself smiling from ear to ear. In just a matter of minutes, I will be back in Daniel's arms again. I've thought of little else for weeks.</p><p> "I've really missed that smile." Finn's voice startles me out of my thoughts.</p><p>I catch his reflection in the rearview mirror. Sometimes I think he can see right through me. Can he see the real reason behind my smile too?</p><p> "It just feels good to be out of the house for a change, even if it is for a going-away party. I'm sure I'll be crying after I have to say goodbye to everyone."</p><p>The truth is, I will likely be in hysterics, but I can't think about that right now. All I can think about is getting to Daniel and being in his arms again. It feels like it's been ages since our accidental run-in at the clinic. I need to be with him again. </p><p> "Goodbyes are always hard, especially when it's someone you care about. But you'll be back with your old friends in New York soon enough. You'll be fine," he says as he parks the car in front of the hotel.</p><p>Finn circles the car, opens my door, and follows behind me as we enter the hotel. As planned, Rose is waiting for me in the lobby and dressed for the party that we're not really attending. She greets me with open arms.</p><p> "There's my guest of honor. I'm glad I caught you. I was just checking in with the front desk about having some more champagne sent up to the suite. We can ride back up together." She looks over my shoulder. "That is, if it's okay with you, Finn."</p><p>I turn around to look at Finn, pleading with my eyes. "Do you think you can take your post down here instead of upstairs? I just want one night to be normal with my friends."</p><p>Finn frowns. "The last time I agreed to that, the two of you snuck off."</p><p>I place my hand on his arm. "I think I've finally learned my lesson, Finn." He purses his lips, looking back and forth between me Rose and me. I hold my breath, knowing the fate of my night now rests in his hands. "I won't leave the hotel, Finn, I swear."</p><p>He knits his brows together. "Don't make me regret this, Rey. I mean it."</p><p>Relief barrels into me like a freight train. Thank God. "I won't, Finn. Thank you so much."</p><p>I give him a quick kiss on the cheek, and without another word I follow Rose to the elevator. Once the metal doors close, she blows out a long breath. "Jesus Christ, that was a close one. For a second there, I really thought he was going to say no." She then hands me a room key card out of her jeweled clasp. "You're in suite twelve seventy-right. Daniel's already upstairs waiting for you."</p><p>I look down at the key card in my hand. Just holding it makes everything become so real, so final.</p><p>Rose nudges me. "Cheer up, Rey. Tonight will be absolutely amazing for you."</p><p>I look up, tears stinging my eyes. "I know it will be. But it's also going to be our last. I leave for New York tonight. My mother is insisting on it."</p><p>Rose's eyes widen. "Shit. But why?"</p><p>The elevator climbs and I take a deep breath, forcing myself to hold it together. I can't cry. Daniel can't see me upset like this. Tonight has to be perfect. "It doesn't matter. But Daniel can't know anything until after I'm gone."</p><p>She turns to face me and gives my arms a gentle squeeze, as if reading my troubled thoughts. "Don't worry about any of that right now, okay? Just focus on making every moment wit him a memorable one." </p><p>The elevator chimes as it reaches my floor. I straighten my dress and step out into the hallway. I'm surprised when Rose follows in behind me. </p><p> "I'll meet you back here at the," she says, retrieving another room key card out of her clasp. I blink a few times before she winks. "Let's just say you're not the only one who will be having a good time tonight."</p><p>With a laugh, we part ways and move in opposite directions down the hall. I count down each door that I pass until I'm finally standing in front of the suite. I tap my foot on the ornate carpeted floor, determined to put tonight's flight to New York out of my mind until our time is up. My hand trembles as I slide the key card into the door. It beeps and opens, and I step inside, letting the door glide shut behind me.</p><p>Daniel stands on the other end of the room. He's dressed in a dark jeans and a thin black sweater that hugs his muscular chest. In one breathless moment, I'm leveled by his presence, his intense gaze, and the love that radiates there. It doesn't last long, because he crosses the distance between us in a few long strides. Then I'm engulfed in his embrace, held close by his strong arms.</p><p>I melt into him, pressing my nose into his chest to breathe him in. The sudden urge to cry hits me hard, but I fight it. Daniel then pulls back and cradles my face. Before I can even take my next breath or tell him how much I truly love him, his lips are sealed over mine. His smoky flavor hits me with a rush of memories I've relived a thousand times over since Poe's death ripped us apart. Tonight we'll make new ones that I'll carry with me forever.</p><p>My hands find his hair, and I tug him closer to me, deepening our kiss. Dan moans into my mouth as he begins walking us back into the room. He turns us and my back hits the wall.</p><p>He breaks out passionate kiss, leaving me utterly breathlessly as he feverishly begins working his mouth down the side of my neck. I can feel the moisture gathering in my panties. I haven't even been through the door a full minute.</p><p> "I've missed you. So fucking much," Poe pants against my ear. "I told myself that I would be gentle with you, that I would take things slow. But I don't think I can."</p><p>His erection presses into my stomach, making my pussy ache with need. I tug off his sweater and drop my hands between us, working to unfasten the front of his jeans. "It's been far too long, Dan. I need you inside me now. Please, don't make me wait."</p><p>His eyes darken when I push his jeans down past his hips, causing his cock to spring free. I reach for him but he hoists me up, and I wrap my legs around his waist. I hear a rip as he tears my panties free. Never breaking his intense stare, he aligns himself beneath me.</p><p>As he lowers me onto his hard length, I search his eyes, slave to the delicious way he stretches me. We both let out a simultaneous sigh when he's joined us completely. I'm so sensitive that I already feel myself tightening around his cock. His first thrusts are slow and careful, but that doesn't slow down the rush of my orgasm. He's barely gotten inside me and I'm ready to scream out in ecstasy. </p><p> "It's too good, Dan. I'm so close. Please, let me cum."</p><p>Bracing his hands beneath my ass, Dan begins pumping in and out of me. Each drive of his body into mine is more desperate, more forceful than the one before.</p><p> "I've give you anything you want, Rey," he rasps.</p><p>My heart breaks a little more with his words. I wrap my arms around his neck, needing to be as close to him as possible. "Look at me, baby. I want to see you when you let go."</p><p>I'm too afraid to show him what hides behind my eyes, but once we lock in, I'm overwhelmed. The connection between us soars past the physical. Our hearts are joined, and I've never known anything like it before. With one forceful push of his cock, I surrender completely.</p><p>The blissful climax takes me under, and I lose myself in his brown eyes and the love that I see reflected there. We may not have forever together, but tonight I'm going to at least pretend that we do.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DANIEL JONES</p><p> </p><p>After all this time, watching Rey cum in my arms levels me. I've never experienced anything like it. Everything about our connection reinforces the desperate way that I've felt about her. As eager as I am to continue fucking her against this wall, that's not how I want our first night back together to be. Tightening my grip on her ass, I pull her in for a kiss and carry her toward the king-sized bed. I slip out of her and east her down until she's standing.</p><p>I recognize her dress as the one she wore to StarKiller. I rest my forehead against her as I now reach for it's zipper. </p><p> "Rey...God, you're so beautiful. You owned me the minute you walked into that club wearing this dress," I say as I inch the zipper down her back. </p><p>The fabric loosens at the top, allowing me to pull the straps down the sides of her arms. My heart stops when I see the scar across her chest. I bring my fingertips tenderly across it, pain heavy grows within my heart. </p><p> "I'm so sorry, Rey." My voice is hoarse and low with unfathomable regret. "I should have been quicker getting to you. I should have protected you better." My mind flashes back to the image of her bleeding on the ground. Blinking out of the thought, I look at her with tears in my eyes. "I almost lost you that day."</p><p>She reaches for my face, skimming her palms along my clean-shaven jaw. "No, I'm alive because of you. You saved me." She then move her hands to touch the scar on my shoulder. "This connects us forever, Dan. It always will."</p><p>I drag in a painful breath. "I-I love you, Rey." </p><p>The words fall effortlessly from my lips. For all the time I'd agonized over telling her, I know the sentiment lingered in my heart for far longer.</p><p> "I love you, too." She blinks up at me, her gaze seeming to say more. "I'll always love you, Dan," she whispers tearfully. </p><p>I can't watch her cry. Not tonight. Tonight is for us, for her. I push her dress down to the floor, lower my lips to hers, and ease her backward onto the bed. Her long brown waves spill across the dark bedding, creating a halo of softness. She looks so beautiful that it takes my very breath away. I position myself her begs her legs and pause just as the tip of my cock reaches her opening.</p><p>Our eyes never waver as I push into her. Once I'm fully inside, I pause, savoring the way she tightens around her. "Nothing has ever felt as perfect as you, as this," I breathe across her ear as I thrust into her again. </p><p>Rey slides her hands to my ass, urging me to go deeper, faster. I quicken my pace, giving her exactly what she wants. She's already close. I know I won't be able to hold out much longer myself.</p><p>I grab her thigh and lift it against her chest, sinking deeper into her body. The simple change of angle is enough to send her over the edge. Rey throws her head back and cries out. I can't hold on any longer. Her orgasm trigger my own release. I wrap my arms around her waist and thrust into her body one last time with a feral groan---the sound of all the weeks of longing for her and not knowing if we could ever be together again.</p><p>Sated physically and so high on the intense love that I carry for this woman, I roll onto my bad and pull her into my arms. She rests her head against my chest and we lie there trying to catch our breath.</p><p>Our time together is so limited. There is so much that I want to say to her, so much that I want to do. I have to at least let her know my intentions now that we're finally back together. </p><p> "I'm going to fix this, Rey. No matter what it takes. I promise you, I'm going to find a way we can be together."</p><p>Rey raises her head and places a finger over my lips to silence me. "We're together right now, Dan. Let's not waste a single second of it."</p><p>Silently, she brings her body over mine, straddling me until my cock slides against her folds. Even though we've just had an explosive round of hot, passionate sex, my cock is already hard for her again. She inches herself down onto my length, her eyes closing with a soft sigh.</p><p>She's so beautiful, sexy, and perfect and all mine. I want to revel in all of it, but something's changed between us. Each thrust, each touch feels as if she is somehow saying goodbye. </p><p>*********</p><p>I shrug into my jacket and get ready to head back to View 17. My body hums with the memory of our incredible night together. It's the only thing keeping my heart in one piece right now. Saying goodbye to her, if only for now, was far from easy. I promised her more nights like this, but not knowing when I'll see her next already has me ready to climb up the fucking walls. </p><p>I reach for my keys when I hear a light knock on the door. I look through the peephole and recognize Rose standing in the hallway. The moment I open the door and catch the solemn look on her face, dread immediately washes over me.</p><p> "What's wrong, Rose?"</p><p>She glances up and down the hallway. "Can I come in for a second?"</p><p> "Yeah, sure." I step back and allow her into the room.</p><p> "Rey wanted me to give this to you before she left the hotel." She holds out a long ivory envelope.</p><p>I take it from her and rip it open. The folded handwritten note is long, but I only have to read the first line to understand it's purpose.</p><p>I shoot her a desperate look. "She's leaving for New York tonight? Why didn't she tell me?"</p><p>Rose gives me a tight smile. "Her mother called and demanded that she leave tonight. Rey didn't tell you because she didn't want to ruin your last night together."</p><p>My instinct is, of course, to argue with Rose, but she's only the messenger. I step away from her, my shaking hands making it hard to read the rest of the note. I start from the beginning, Rey's voice clear and loud as a bell inside my head. </p><p>
  <em>Dear Dan,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>By the time you read this, I'll already be on my way to New York, back to a life I thought I'd always wanted. You and I will have spent another incredible night together---one that I'll certainly never forget. For those on the outside looking in, mine seems to be a charmed life. But you've always known better. No one will truly understand my world the way that you have. Despite everything I've been through, spending the last two months apart from you has been the painful time of my life. Sometimes I can't even believe that getting shot isn't penance enough to be with you the way that I desperately want to be. Instead, it's a wound that will never fully heal because the rest of the world and circumstances beyond our control will never let us be together. If you come after me, my parents will only punish me, but they'll stop at nothing to ruin you. And I just can't live with that notion lingering over my head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You saved my life, Dan. You've taught me what real love can feel like. You don't deserve to suffer for their incompetence, their ignorance. Neither of us do. But this is my life. It's the one I've always known, and I have to believe that I'm stronger for the lessons it's taught me and the experiences it's give me. After all, this crazy life brought me to you. I will never stop loving you, Dan. Know that, in my heart, I'm kneeling for you, craving your touch, never far from the memories of us. I will always hold them close to me. Always.....and forever.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All my love to you,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rey.</em>
</p><p>I crumple the letter in my hand as the door clicks shut, leaving me alone with her heartfelt goodbye. Every path to Rey is now closed. Every crack in my heart is jagged and broad, bleeding with the love that I hold for her.</p><p>I'm raw. I've just held her, made passionate love to her in the way that she deserved to be, recommitted to finding a way to be together. Every instinct in my body tells me to run and find her and make this right, but the letter in my hand keeps me still, paralyzed by her wishes. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>REY ANDOR</p><p> </p><p>One year later.....</p><p>Happiness bubbles through me like the champagne fizzing in my glass. Jannah, the post art director at the Hoth Gallery prattles on with Rose about the success of the night. I can't disagree. In addition to a host of prominent artists and New York elite, several friends I've made between New York and DC and the private schools I'd attended in New England have come out to see my first show. Having so many eyes on my work is humbling and a little terrifying, but the response has been overwhelmingly positive. </p><p>Being who I am, carrying the label of the President's daughter despite the life I've worked hard to carve out in New York, I'd prepared myself to face criticism. The collection I'd titled "A Life in Gray" was edgier than anything I'd ever done before.</p><p>Raw and vulnerable, the pieces had been inspired by a particularly progressive NYU art professor who'd encouraged me to release myself from everything that was holding me back: the constant pressure of my parents---notably and mercifully absent opening night---and everything else brought on by one of the most emotionally challenging years of my life. </p><p>The result was a series of paintings that had helped me process among those experiences nothing had hit me harder than losing Dan. Letting him go had been selfless in some ways, selfish in others. I wanted him for myself, at nearly any cost. But I couldn't live with the guilt of knowing he might sacrifice his career for us---a career earned through years of harrowing military service. I refused to accept that he could lose it all for me.</p><p> "I'm just so proud of you, Rey!" Rose's smile can't be contained. </p><p>She throws her arm around my shoulder and squeezes me against her, nearly splashing her champagne out of her glass as she does.</p><p> "They were simply head over heels for the collection, darling," Jannah says. "Even the critics. You just wait for the features that will come. This is only just the beginning, trust me." She waves gracefully as her assistant comes up and whispers something into her ear., drawing her attention away from us. "Oh?" Her thinly plucked brows winkle into a frown. </p><p> "Is everything okay, Jannah?" I glance around.</p><p>The crowd has thinned out and the show is coming to a close. The entrance to the gallery is guarded by security, my usual team among them. </p><p> "There's someone insisting on seeing you. He tried to come in through the back, but our security stopped him," the young girl says.</p><p> "Who is it?"</p><p>Jannah shakes her head. "It's fine. We'll take care of it. You really shouldn't have to worry about these sorts of things, tonight of all nights." She waves off her assistant.</p><p>I watch the girl dressed in all black disappear toward the offices in the back of the gallery. I'll never be the same since the shooting. Paranoia and concern about my safety hang over me like a cloud on a daily basis, reinforced by the ever-present team of Secret Service agents who shadow my ever move. But what I feel now isn't that same unsettling threat of danger I'm used to.</p><p> "Excuse me for just a moment," I force a smile and leave Rose and Jannah, tracing the steps of her assistant toward the back.</p><p>I hear the girl's voice after she turns the corner, slipping out of sight. "I've spoken with my boss. I'm sorry, sir, but the event us for approved guests only. There are no exceptions." </p><p> "Will you just tell her that I'm here? I only want a moment of her time," a male voice answers.</p><p>A voice that vibrates over my skin like nothing ever has. Or nothing else since....</p><p> "Dan?" I turn the corner, his name on my lips the second he comes into view.</p><p>He's dressed in a black suit over a black collared shirt that's unbuttoned at the neck. A simple but sophisticated look that nearly knocks me breathless. Two men in suits flank the doorway, their postures defensive. When Dan takes a step toward me, they raise their arms in unison to push him back.</p><p> "Stop," I say, pushing between them. "He's a friend. It's fine."</p><p>The agents look at me and then at each other before stepping back to let Dan pass through. He reaches out for me but stops, lets his hands drop to his sides, and balls them into tight fists that match his tense jaw.</p><p> "I-I'm sorry," he says. "I just wanted---"</p><p> "Come with me."</p><p>Without another word, I take hold of his hand and lead him into the gallery's green room where I'd left my personal things. I shut the door behind us and turn around to face him. He's still gorgeous, but there's something different about him. His hair is longer, and he seems even bigger than I remember. Who is he now? A year has gone by. I've changed....has he?</p><p>He licks his lips, a sensual motion that sends a sudden rush of heat over my skin. His gaze journeys up and down my body, before settling back down on the floor again.</p><p> "I'm sorry, Rey. I didn't mean to upset your night. I heard about the opening. I didn't want to cause a scene or get you in any trouble. I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you."</p><p>His words twist my heart, but the danger he's put himself in for me can't be ignored. "Thank you, but you didn't have to."</p><p>He nods. A few seconds pass in silence before he speaks again. "I'll go now." He then reaches for the doorknob.</p><p> "No, don't go." I take a step closer and rest my hand on his arm. So warm, impenetrable. The memory of how those arms once felt around me hits me like a shockwave. "Stay. Please."</p><p>The intensity in his eyes nearly brings me to my knees. My grasp falls away, only for our hands to find one another, weave together and draws us closer to each other. I rest my back against the door and he's right there, the heat of his body only a hair's breadth away.</p><p>Slow he pins both wrists above me. When he adds pressure, his hold transforms into something dominant, something painfully arousing. I'm pulsing with it. I weaken against him, intoxicated by his touch and his very presence. The second his lips brush against my neck, I whimper and bow against him.</p><p> "Dan." My breath comes fast.</p><p>I'm slipping. A year has gone by, but nothing's changed. I'm still his....so completely his. </p><p> "I can't keep torturing myself like this." He runs his nose along the column of my neck. "I see you on the street and I ache to touch you this way. I don't know how to stop wanting you. Tell me to disappear forever. Tell me that you hate my fucking guts. Tell me that you've fallen in love with someone else. God, Rey, break the rest of my heart and save us both."</p><p>I swallow over the knot in my throat. "I can't do that, Dan. I still love you. Nothing will ever change that."</p><p>The paintings that hang outside these walls prove that, evidence of what he still means to me, my heart----raw and bleeding---on display. Red is my submission, splashed onto dozens of canvases of moody grays, brush stokes of Dan and his memory creating the backdrop of every day. This was my year of obsession disguised as healing. If only he knew....if only we could find a way to be together.</p><p> "I want to be with you, Dan. I do. But I just can't ask you to risk everything for me. It's not fair after everything you've been through."</p><p>He lifts his head to stare into my eyes. "I've got nothing else to lose."</p><p>I wince. "What do you mean? Your job...."</p><p> "I left. I wasn't about to spend the rest of my life at the service of your family after they took you away from me." He releases his hold on me and takes a step back. "I moved to New York six months ago. I joined a private security company. The hours are much better, and I don't have to answer to anyone but the partners."</p><p>I gasp. "You mean to tell me that you've been in New York all this time? Why didn't you ever reach out to me?!"</p><p>He shrugs. "I just wanted to give you your space. You told me to stay away, so I did. I really shouldn't have come tonight. If your father finds out that I was even here---"</p><p> "I don't care what my father thinks. The day that I left DC was the day that I started living my life again. That's what this show was about. A fresh start. Something that was truly and unapologetically me. Why do you think they didn't come tonight?"</p><p>Sadness softens his features. "They didn't come?"</p><p>I shake my head. "My mother said the pieces were shameful. Tasteless, even." The echo of her words hurts, but not enough to cast a shadow on this incredible night. "I'm really glad that they didn't come, because nothing's going to stop me from living my life the way I want to now."</p><p>He's silent, his eyes searching every muscle taut like he's standing on the edge of a dangerous cliff, unable to step away. "What are you saying, Rey?"</p><p>I take in a deep breath and straighten as I close the small space between us. "I'm saying that <em>you</em> are what I want, Dan. Come hell or high water. And I'm not going to hide or apologize for it either."</p><p> "They'll be furious." </p><p> "So what?"</p><p> "They'll want to keep us apart at any cost. You said so yourself."</p><p>I slowly smile. "I'm America's Sweetheart, Dan. People want to see me happy and in love. If I walk out of this gallery tonight with you by my side, that's just the beginning of a love story that even my own parent's won't be able to make disappear from the tabloids. But in the end, I'll say it was <em>my</em> decision.<em> My</em> choice. And you are <em>my</em> choice, Dan.<em> I</em> choose you"</p><p>He shakes his head slightly. "I've never met anyone like you, Rey."</p><p>I laugh. "Oh really? And why is that?"</p><p> "You're as beautiful as you are stubborn. You're passionate and willful. You've been a total handful ever since the day I first met you."</p><p>I wind my arms around his neck and bring my chest close to his. "Thankfully, I know just the man to get my under control again."</p><p>For the first time in a year, I see Dan smile, and it's the most incredible moment of my night. Knowing I still have his love, believing we have a future where it seemed impossible before. He brushes his lips tenderly over mine.</p><p> "Oh, I'll get you under control, you beautiful girl."</p><p>His words disappear into our kiss--raw and real and filled with a year's worth of missed opportunities. I know there's so much more to come, and now, we'll have all the time in the world for it. </p><p> </p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>